A Poisoning of the Heart
by Anonimous Pen
Summary: Morgan is a new Pokemon Trainer, and an unusual one; unlike most, he wants to train Poison types. Feared, and sometimes hated, because of their abilities and toxicity, many Trainers only take one in a team. But Morgan plans to only train Poison types, a choice that will not be popular with others. Leaving with his starter, he plans to reach the League; and perhaps fall in love too.
1. Chapter 1

A Poisoning of the Heart

Hey everyone! Welcome to my new story! I hope you enjoy this, and all that stuff. This one will be more based along the games; a trainer, a team, challenging the league, so on. However, I will be writing this differently to most other stories I've seen. First of all, diets. If a Pokémon is carnivorous, e.g. Seviper or Mightyena, then they will hunt prey. Second, say someone is attacked with a Flamethrower attack, they will burn rather than char or cough smoke. Third, expect serious injury or deaths in this, as there will be realistic results from attacks. If you aren't keen on any of these things, please don't read or flame me. For those who do, then please, R&amp;R!

XOXOXOXOXO

"Speech"=Talking  
**Speech**=Translated Poketalk  
_Speech_=Telepathy  
*Speech*=Thoughts

Slateport City, the home to many people including the hero of this adventure, one of two key coastal cities within the Hoenn region. The location of the region's major docks and shipyards, it was also one of the biggest and most inhabited areas in Hoenn. A city with the ocean on three sides, and a combined natural and artificial path to the north, it was often seen as a city in balance with nature. And due to the Pokémon inhabiting the Route north, 110, there was often surges of trainers with poisoned Pokémon during the day.

The name of our hero is Morgan Amphere; his family live at Slateport. Both of his parents work at the shipyard, so he often spent most of his time with the family's pet Poochyena. Like most younger children and teenagers, he wasn't allowed out into Route 110, but was allowed to go just out of the city to play on the grass, away from anything long enough to house a Pokémon. Since he was young he has always liked Poison types, and although most people dislike them, he often expressed that he thinks they're the best.

His familiarity with poisons often saw him working with the Nurse at the Pokémon Centre, assisting with any Pokémon that came in for treatment; not only was he working with Pokémon, but he was also gaining skills at healing and treating injuries. He started when he was thirteen, and quickly began to show skill working with Poison type Pokémon. Soon after, he wanted to start his adventure, but the parents asked him to wait until he was seventeen; not just so that there would be a good amount in the bank from working, but so they could do something for him.

On his seventeenth birthday, he woke up early with excitement coursing through his body, heart pounding wildly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Morgan ran out of his room, almost tripping over his feet, before bursting into the living room of the family flat. It wasn't expansive, but it wasn't cramped either; it was a comfortable size for three people and a pet. The walls were decorated with a warm, chocolate brown wallpaper that had lighter cream coloured patterns stencilled on. There was a TV in the corner, resting upon a base with a shelf of DVD's and the player, and the wall beside it was devoted to bookshelves. His parents were sat on the sofa, a three seater model, and smiled at him.

"Morning, Morgan." Said teenager grinned at them, before looking around, the smile fading. He wasn't greedy, and easily understood that sometimes money ran tight; ship building is a job where the pay rises and falls with the tides of the oceans, but there had been a boom in building only a month ago.

"Morning mum, dad." The father stood, walking over to Morgan and placing a hand on the right shoulder, gently squeezing in a comforting manner.

"Morgan, I'm sure you've realised that there aren't any presents for you here… But we do have one in our bedroom for you. It's a big surprise, one you'll love. Just go easy with her, OK?" A blink of confusion, followed by a slight frown.

"Her..?" The father grinned at him once more, steering Morgan towards the parents bedroom as the mother walked ahead, opening the door.

"Yes, her. Now come on, go right on in." Carefully he stepped forwards, passing through the doorway, before freezing. Curled up on the bed, staring at the teenager, was a Seviper. There was a bow tied around the body, a few inches down from where the head joins the body, and beside the coils was a largish present, about six inches by ten. Warily, slowly he walked over as the Seviper lifted its-no, her-head, tongue flickering as she hissed lightly.

"Happy birthday Morgan." Looking back at his parents, standing in the doorway, before turning back to the Seviper he reached out to lift a tag hanging from the bow.

"To Morgan, love mum and dad… Oh, wow…" Eagerly, hands tugging at the material with a balance of care and haste, he untied the bow, letting it fall free and gently petted the Seviper. She slithered off of the bed, and looking at her it could easily be seen that she was almost fully grown; she easily towered over the boy beside her. Her tongue flicked out, brushing the tip of his nose and eliciting a laugh as it tickled. He quickly hugged, her, wrapping gangly arms round her body. After a second, she lightly coiled around him in return; her weight brought him to his knees, but it didn't feature in his mind at all. He looked up at the parents, gently petting Seviper's head; stroking down from the tip of her snout along her back, following the scales overlap.

"You really got me a Seviper..?" His mother nodded, walking over and picking up the other present, passing it to him. Quickly unwrapping it and opening the lid, a pair of eyes widening at what was contained within the box. Reaching in he pulled out a brand new, shiny, Pokedex; turning it over he and the Seviper boh saw that engraved on the back of it was a name. Beneath it there were seven Pokeballs, shrunk down, and a smaller box. Flicking open the Pokedex he pointed the sensor at the Seviper. There was a slight beep, before a robotic voice began to recite information to the room.

"SEVIPER, THE FANG SNAKE POKÉMON. SEVIPER ARE ON AVERAGE EIGHT FEET TEN INCHES FROM SNOUT TO BLADE TIP AND WEIGHT AN AVERAGE OF 115.7 POUNDS. THEY ARE WELL KNOWN FOR THE GENERATIONS-LONG FUED WITH ZANGOOSE, AND MANY ARE ACCOMPLISHED SWORD FIGHTERS WITH THEIR TAILS. THEY ARE ABLE TO SECRETE A VARIETY OF TOXINS FROM THEIR TAIL AND FANGS, RANGING FROM PARALYTICS TO NEUROTOXINS. CARE IS SUGGESTED FOR AVOIDING ACCIDENTAL POISONING."

Closing the Pokedex, Morgan looked up at Seviper, who was looking curiously at the pocket computer in his hand..

"Where did you find her?" At this the father stepped over, gently petting Seviper as well.

"I took a break from work and travelled up to Fallabor. I caught her, and spent a week training her so she isn't so unruly; she's also registered to you now. She's your starter." He grinned, hugging his son before letting go as the boy turned back to Seviper.

"Can I name her?" The father nodded, tapping the Pokedex with a finger. He began explaining the process of renaming Pokémon, as Seviper flicked her tongue out. She slowly let go of Morgan, slithering out of the room. The mother looked up just as the bladed tip of her tail disappeared around the doorframe, followed by a loud hiss. There was a short, angry growl followed by a pained yelp as the mother ran out of the room. Startled into dropping his Pokedex, Morgan ran after her into the living room, skidding to a halt.

Seviper was coiled up, head raised, glaring at the other side of the room. Across from her, Poochyena was snarling, hackles raised. He was limping slightly, a large cut on his rear right leg bleeding slightly. He barked angrily, growling, as Seviper hissed back. Her mouth opened slightly, poison dripping from the tips of her fangs to the floor as Morgan ran forwards, grabbing hold of her body.

"Seviper, stop! Wait!" She hissed angrily, spinning to face him, and Poochyena took the opportunity to attack. He dashed forwards, lunging at her before Morgan stepped forwards and grabbed his scruff, pulling him back. He started barking repeatedly, snapping his teeth at her as the father stepped forwards and helped to drag him back. Seviper glared, a slight 'click' sounding as her jaw dislocated; a second later, she lunged forwards, mouth gaping open.

Just before she struck Morgan and his father darted backwards, and a red beam of light hit Poochyena. The mother lowered the Pokeball, Poochyena recalled, as Seviper's fangs dug into the carpet. She tugged free, hissing in annoyance before Morgan stepped forwards, into her sight.

"Seviper, stop this… Stop. You can't attack him, OK? He isn't food." Seviper glanced over at the mother, specifically the Pokeball she carried, then back to her Trainer.

"Vipe. Sevi, iper." Morgan shrugged slightly, scratching her just behind her head, running a hand along her neck. She continued staring at him, but he could feel her relaxing beneath his hand and fingertips.

"If you're hungry, we might have some food… How does Pokéfood sound?" She glared at hime, butting her head against his chest in refusal, knocking Morgan backwards a step. With a sigh, he reached up again, continuing to pet her.

"OK… Well, uh… Poochyena isn't food, he's a pet… So…" At this point the father stepped forwards, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I have an idea. Take her up to Route 110, let her hunt for a few minutes. She'll have to get used to Pokefood now, but for today she can go get something. Also, I got you into the Nurse's programme at the Centre. You're going to spend a year there while she teaches a condensed version of the training programme in Rustboro. You have to be there at two in the afternoon tomorrow." Morgan nodded, as Seviper nuzzled him happily at the suggestion of a hun, glancing up at the clock on the wall.

"OK, so I have to remember that time. So, let's go then; uh, once I've gotten dressed… Can you wait here, Seviper, and not try to eat anyone or anything?" She let out a stuttering hiss; a laugh, he wuickly realised. Still laughing, she nuzzled his face again before nodding.

"Sevi… Vipe." He smiled, petting her gently, before turning and walking towards the bathroom door, pausing beside it.

"I'll be about ten minutes. Why not look around a little?" As he entered the bathroom, closing the door and tossing off his pyjamas to start up the shower, Seviper nodded and slithered past the parents back towards the bed where she had been earlier.

Once Morgan was dry and dressed, throwing on his preferred clothing for walking about and looked in the mirror hanging from the back of his door to examine himself. Staring back at him was a reflection; wearing a dark yellow shirt with long sleeves and a pair of maroon jeans. The feet were set in a pair of broken in, well-worn dark grey hiking boots, and a pair of fingerless gloves the same colour adorned his hands. Reaching out he grabbed a cap from the hook on the door, setting it over his hair brown as mud. Peering out from beneath the fringe was a familiar pair of eyes, a clear crystal blue.

Morgan turned around, scanning his room for anything he had forgotten; nothing jumped out at first, but he crossed to the bed anyway. Glancing towards the door, Morgan crouched and pulled out a drawer from the side of the bed; inside were several books. Nimble fingers rifled through them, grabbing two and pulling them out, checking the titles.

"Natural poisons of Pokémon… Beneficial and medicinal plants of the Hoenn region… Perfect." Swiftly tucking them into the back pocket of the jeans and stepping out of the room, he saw a comical sight. Seviper had her snout pushed beneath the sofa, and as she pulled back her tongue flickered.

"Come on, then-oh! One moment!" He turned, walking into the parents room. The bow had been picked up, and the gifts remaining packed back intot he box for safety. Crossing over and opening the second gift again he reached in, then pulled out the 'Dex, opening it up and aiming it at Seviper, tapping the button to rename her.

"OK, Seviper, let's see… What to call you… How about, Alexis?" There was an irritated hiss, as she shook her head. He frowned slightly, thinking over the various names for girls he knew.

"Well, how about… Natalia?" Again, that stuttering hiss of a laugh. This time mocking, though. He sighed, before grinning as a name sprung to mind.

"What about Serena?" Seviper looked at him curiously, before nodding. She nudged the 'Dex, and Morgan quickly typed it in to the name section. There was a small beep as he finished, and the screen refreshed her profile on the 'Dex.

"OK, Serena! Let's go get you some food." She grinned, turning and moving away from him. Morgan walked along beside her body, opening the front door and turning back.

"I'm going out now!" He shouted back, hearing the parents call back to not be late to the Centre tomorrow. Morgan grinned, shaking his head slightly as he closed the door, walking down the stairs with Serena.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After several minutes, they reached the entrance to Route 110. As Morgan stepped into it and onto grass, Serena slid past, flicking her tongue curiously. Before they had entered the main street, Morgan had asked her to retract her fangs, and after a few minutes of persuasion she did so, the fangs folding up to the roof of her mouth and out of sight.

Now that the two were out of the city, they dropped down, glinting slightly in the sun. She looked around, flickering her tongue, before looking towards the treeline; there was some thick clumps of grass along the edge there, and she slowly moved towards it. Morgan backed up to the fence opposite the trees, sitting beside it and watching curiously.

Serena slowly pushed into the grass, parting the blades with a faint brushing sound, and sliding past it. There was several minutes passing quietly, and he was beginning to wonder what had happened to her, when suddenly a loud, startling hiss sounded. There was a pained yelp, and the sounds of a struggle, before a Poochyena burst from the grass and ran towards him. It collapsed half way, panting in a pained manner; there were two puncture marks on its ribs, bleeding heavily. Serena slowly slid from the grass towards it, her fangs a darker crimson than usual; she coiled around the Poochyena quickly, her head directly over the Poochyenas. Morgan turned his head, knowing what came next.

There was a hoarse whine, then a pained one, before a barrage of cracking reached his ears. There was a cold shiver up his spine, knowing that she had killed it quickly, before slowly looking back.

Already, she had started to ingest the body, half of the Poochyena hanging from her maw. As she raised her head, it flopped limply, almost like a fish out of water, before she swallowed. After several seconds, she closed her mouth, tongue cleaning her fangs as she let out a content hiss, a barely noticeable lump sliding down her form.

Morgan slowly walked over, as Serena turned to him and nuzzled hid arm. He sighed, shaking his head slightly before petting her.

"You had to eat, so I guess I should have expected that… But please. If you do hunt, do it where I don't have to see or hear it, OK?" She nodded, nuzzling once again, before yawning and curling up. Morgan slowly placed a hand on her head, before looking down at the city.

"Serena, fold up your fangs, OK? I know a much sunnier place for you to bask in…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The two of them reached the beach after about ten minutes; moving through the city had been slow going, as she kept having to pause and rest. Eventually, though, without too much incidence they reached the beach. She slowed as she reached the stairs to the sand, looking at it curiously.

"It's sand. It's really soft, Serena, look." Morgan stepped past her, taking a handful and letting the golden grains fall through his fingers. Dusting the hand off, before stepping onto the sand, he looked back with an encouraging smile. Serena slowly slid down beside him, moving onto the sand. Instantly her eyes brightened, and she dropped flat, laying her full underbelly on it as she slid straight across the sand into one of the most exposed and sunny patches possible, people staring as she passed them. Once there, she curled up and rested her head on her coils, resuming her nap. Morgan smiled, before walking over to the nearby Seashore house and entering it.

"Hey, Morgan..! How are you today? Your parents well?" A smile, already large, broke even bigger as he looked to the side at several sailors gathered at a table. They had been talking amongst their selves, and he waved back to them; he knew most sailors, since the crew who lived at Slateport were well known to his parents.

"I'm fine, guys. Mum and dad are good." One of the sailors stood, tossing a bottle of golden fluid to him. Morgan caught it, looking at the label, before grinning.

"Come on..! I'm seventeen, not eighteen..! I can't drink alcohol yet!" There was a chorus of good-hearted jeering from the sailors, before they threw a second one at him, a fumbling hand catching it to more raucous cheering.

"Take them back to your parents, Morgan. That's two bottles of Sinnoh's best brewed ale; Combee Golden Oak! Tell them to enjoy it!" He grinned, holding the bottles in one hand and nodding.

"Will do, guys. Have a safe trip next voyage!" The sailors nodded, raising bottles to him, before returning to their conversations or eyeing the women within the building over to tops of their tankards. He walked up through the house, stopping at the top and talking to the owner.

"Hey, Mr. Sea. Two sodas, please." Mr. Sea glanced to him then nodded, smiling as he turned towards the fridges along the back wall and opened up one, a gust of chilled air spilling past him.

"Bottled, or is one of the sodas to go in a bowl for your pet?" Morgan grinned ever wider, before a quick shake of his head.

"I, uh… Well… I actually brought my own Pokémon along. My parents got me a starter; I'm gonna be going to the Nurse with her for help." Mr. Sea nodded, pulling two bottles of soda from the fridge and passing them to him.

"Two bottles, then? Want me to keep hold of those for you?" Morgan nodded, smiling again as he passed him the alcohol. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wallet from his jeans, Morgan passed him the money for the sodas as well.

"Thanks. I'll come back and get them when I leave, OK?" Mr. Sea nodded, before closing the fridge and cashing the bills he'd received. gave him.

"Have a good day, kid. And good luck with your Pokémon." Morgan nodded, thanking him as he left and walked back over to Serena. A lot of people were staring at her now, but she was oblivious in her sleep. He sat beside her, adjusting the cap to keep the sun out of his eyes, and stabbed one of the soda bottles down, leaving it in the sand. An experienced twist of the hand popped the top on the second, before he raised it and took a long drink from it.

"Mmm… Ah, that's cool…" He leant back against Serena, gently reclining on her coil; already it was warmer than the sand, and he almost immediately started sweating heavier than before. Morgan leant away from her, wiping a damp forehead with the back of his hand, and laid on the sand, pulling the cap over his face.

Sevi..?" He sighed, lifting the cap and peering out from beneath it. Serena was looking at Morgan curiously, the bottle of soda in her mouth. He grabbed it, making sure that he had a grip.

"Hey, hey… Don't eat this, you'll be ill…" He took it from her, holding it up and brushing the sand away.

"It's a bottle of soda. It's a drink. If you get hot or thirsty, you open it and drink the soda. See?" Morgan held up his own soda, taking a mouthful and drinking. Serena nodded slightly, flicking her tongue out.

"Here, open your mouth." Another experienced twist soon opened her soda, holding it close to her as she cautiously opened her mouth. Gently placing a hand under her head he tilted her jaw slightly, tipping some of the soda into her mouth, quickly pulling his hand back as he tilted the bottle to stop the flow. Her mouth closed, and Morgan could see her surprise as she swallowed, her tongue sliding over her lips.

"Sevi… Eviper!" He smiled at her, jumping slightly as she darted her head forward and clamped her mouth around his hand, lips meeting at his wrist.

"H-Hey, Serena, be careful…" She let go, tilting her head in confusion, her tongue flicking out to check for her fangs. She frowned at him slightly, before clamping around the hand and poking her tongue onto the soda bottle, the tip feeling along his now damp hand to its neck.

"That's not what I meant…" Morgan sighed, shaking his head slightly as she pulled on his arm. He pulled the hand free, offering her the bottle. After a few seconds, she closed her mouth around the neck of the soda bottle, tilting her head upright. Everyone on the beach could easily see the soda draining through the glass bottle, and as it ran empty she let it fall to the sand, licking her lips. He smiled slightly, before looking down at the hand; it was wet with drool and spilled soda.

"Ew… Serena, we really need to work on what you can and can't do… What if someone thought you were attacking me, huh?" Serena nuzzled him again, her tongue flicking against the hand. He laughed slightly, as it tickled, before looking again to see her licking the soda off.

"Serena that tickles..! Come on, stop..!" She coiled around him with heavy, loosely holding segments, holding him still but not hurting at all, and continued. He pushed her head away, hand still sticky with soda, before she moved up and nuzzled his face. Morgan smiled, hugging her, before squirming slightly.

"Serena, can you let me out now..?" She nodded, uncoiling from his body and curling up at his side, licking the hand again. He sighed, gently petting her with the other hand as she quickly cleaned off the soda. She nuzzled Morgan's side, before resting her head on his lap. Placing a now clean hand on her, he began gently stroking her again, running the hand down her neck. Morgan paused, the hand lingering over one of the golden hexagons on her back. Gently running a hand over it before continuing to stroke her neck, the feeling of a single large, smooth scale addressed his hand. She nuzzled up to his torso, closing her eyes and relaxing against him.

"Sevi… Per…" Morgan smiled slightly, continuing to pet her gently.

"Serena, we'll have to move in a few hours, OK? It'll be really cold soon since a sea breeze will roll in. We can stop at the Centre, I can get stuff like a heat lamp there, then I'll be able to help you with stuff, and you can learn stuff like what you shouldn't eat, or what you can do without getting in trouble." Serena looked up at him, before sighing and nodding slightly. Morgam gently petted her, smiling once more.

"Thanks, girl…"

OXOXOXO-One Year Later-OXOXOXO

Morgan stretched, leaning back in his chair and yawning loudly. Nurse Joy was at the front of the room, and was gesturing to a blackboard with various groups of words on it. It had been a whole year for him now; studying under her voluntary trainer school course. She helped those who couldn't make the daily trip to Rustboro. He looked up as she asked a question, looking over the class.

"Anyone? What is the difference between a Plusle owned by a trainer and a Plusle that is wild?" After a few seconds, there came an answer from Morgan's left.

**Uh… You can only eat the wild one..?** He groaned, leaning his face into the palm of his hand as several others in the class muffled their laughter. Nurse Joy sighed, shaking her head sadly.

"No, Serena… You do NOT eat the wild one… The difference is that the trainer owned Plusle will be, by accepted standards, slower and less powerful that a Plusle which has survived without help; however, it will be much better at battling because it has the experience combined of both the Pokémon and the trainer." There was a moment of silence, before she spoke again.

**OK… So trainer owned Pokémon are better, and that's why we can eat wild Plusle? **Morgan sighed, sitting up and looking left at her.

"Serena, come on… Stop thinking with your stomach… You ate four days ago..!" Serena scowled slightly, looking at him; the Trainer was sat behind a desk, but Serena was simply coiled up behind hers.

**So? That was four days! I finished with it this morning, and I'm hungry now! **She glanced up at the clock on the wall, before sighing.

"Sevi, vipe iper!" He blinked, before shaking his head slightly.

"Hang on, my translator is bugging again…" He reached up to his left ear, grasping at a hexagonal shape and detaching it. Placing it on the desk, he took a closer look at the translation unit; a blocky hexagon, about two inches from one side to the other and two inches thick, with three of the edges devoted to microphones.

Flipping it over and brushing a finger through the connective port and flicking a speck of dust out, he blew into it. Morgan shook it gently, lifting it up and reconnecting the translator unit back into place, tapping it.

"OK, try again." Serena nodded, looking at the clock again.

**It's another hour until lunch, that's forever!** He abruptly groaned, facepalming before shaking his head.

"You can hold out for an hour, Serena, please… And you're always hungry, what do you expect me to do..?" She huffed in annoyance, lowering her head and turning it to the side as she sulked.

**It's not my fault… They give me that crappy excuse for food called Pokechow… It isn't even real meat-** Hands darting across to grab her snout, keeping her mouth shut, Morgan looked up laughing nervously.

"Of course it isn't real meat, Serena, trainer owned Pokémon aren't wild anymore…" She rolled her eyes, pulling free and nodding slightly.

**Yeah, I know, I know… It's all nutrient supplements, berries and stuff that doesn't taste of food that apparently is just as good… **He flinched suddenly, as something smacked into the side of his head; looking at the desk revealed a stick of chalk. Nurse Joy was standing up at the board, frowning at them both.

"If you two are done talking, can I resume my lesson now?" Morgan nodded slightly, turning back to face the front as Serena laid her head on the table, muttering under her breath. He opened the notebook up, lifting a pen and started taking notes again as she moved onto status effects and ways to cure them.

As soon as the clock rang for the end of the lesson, he packed the stuff away, and the second the door was open and he had the backpack slung onto his shoulders, Serena sped out of the classroom. Morgan groaned, running after her and jumping over someone she had knocked over in her haste as he followed her out of the Centre. Dodging people who stepped aside as she moved up the main road in Slateport, heading north, he finally caught up to her and called her name. Morgan ran up next to her head, and she lifted it up to look at him.

"Serena, come on, slow down..! It's not a race..!" She hissed slightly, before he grabbed hold of her, wrapping his arms round her body and digging his heels in.

**Let go..! I need to get there quickly! **Morgan scowled, pulling on her until she finally stopped. He sighed, leaning against the wall beside them and looked at her as she coiled up.

"What is the rush..? We'll have time to get back…" She shook her head, looking around before replying.

**Morgan… You're a great trainer… You treat me well, even though most people treat me differently because I'm a Poison type. And you don't force me to eat cruddy food like those other trainers do… But I swear, if I don't get lunch now, I'm eating the next thing I fight. **He shook my head, laughing slightly and standing, walking towards Route 110. Serena uncoiled, moving beside him, head raised up to be level with his own.

"I guess we had better hurry… You seem to fight a lot with the others, and while I'm sure I can talk you out of trouble for attacking a Pokémon, a person would be a different matter. I'll eat my lunch near the fence, you go have… Whatever you catch." She smiled, nuzzling him slightly as they passed into Route 110, the cobbled floor giving way to soft earth and grass. He strode over to the fence preventing people getting into the Cycling Road without a bike, sitting by it and putting the backpack beside himself. Serena flicked her tongue out, before lowering herself flat to the floor and slithering through a gap in the trees into the wooded area.

He opened my backpack, pulling out a packed lunch and taking the lid off the tupperware container. Within it was a sandwich, an apple and a snack bar. Morgan lifted the apple, biting from it as he pulled out a second notebook and pen, flipping it open to a page with several notes and drawing of plants on it.

"Hmm… Let's see…" He took a pencil from the backpack, flicking to the next page and beginning to sketch out a scene. Initially starting on the background, gently lining in the trees opposite him as well before adding the long grass, he stopped just before it ended. Looking up, he saw several Wingull overhead. Smiling and reaching down to the lunch box, he picked up the apple again and started sketching the birds in as well. He paused as he heard faint howl, then returned to the drawing.

He started with the outline, adding in basic shapes and forms, joining them and finalising the shapes. Flipping the pencil over for the attached rubber he scrubbed out the sketched lines and unwanted lines, leaving a rougher drawing behind. He continued, adding a little detail such as patterns or shapes that were present until he was happy, and the pulled his pen out. Morgan was halfway through carefully inking in the final drawing when he heard someone walking over. Looking up, he saw Nurse Joy approaching. Quickly stuffing the notebook away, he also grabbed the rest of his lunch before cramming it in.

"I'm not late again, am I? I thought we still had time to eat left!" Nurse Joy smiled, shaking her head as he pulled myself up, looking around as she spoke.

"No, you're not late. I'm here for something else. You, and several other people, are ready for their final test so that you can leave. I know a lot of you are annoyed that you cannot just up and go adventuring, but your parents are right when they want you to know some basic knowledge of training. Especially you." He frowned slightly, pulling the apple out and biting into it again.

"So… Why me, especially..?" Nurse Joy looked around again, frowning slightly as she did so.

"With respect, you have a Poison type. I'm not like other people, I don't view them with a bias. But they can be much more dangerous… If there's an accident, or your Pokémon is less well trained, you can very easily be seriously hurt. Or worse." He sighed, nodding slightly, before tapping the Pokeball at his waist.

"I know… I got this from my dad when I first received Serena. He even bought me about a dozen various antidotes in case of an accident. But she's careful. Fighting, playing, cuddling, she's never hurt me. The worse she's ever done is try and eat my hand because I spilt soda over it by mistake and she tasted the sweetness on it. She even makes sure to fold her fangs away when we play together." Nurse Joy nodded slightly, before asking another question.

"And when you two play together, what do you do?" Morgan shrugged, taking another bite of apple as he thought it over.

"Well… The most common thing we do is wrestle… She'll pounce me at random and coil me up, and we'll roll around and play for a while. I try to get free and she tries to keep hold of me. It's safe though; she folds her fangs away, and I bought her this leather sheath for her tail as well. Not to mention she keeps her coils loose; I could stand if I was able to carry her weight, and she would just slide off. She's a big baby really, just gentle and playful and loves to be petted." There was a rustling from the trees as Serena slipped through them, sliding towards us. She coiled up beside him, nuzzling Morgan's cheek.

**What's wrong? Are we late again? **He shook his head, gently petting her, stroking down her neck.

"No, Nurse Joy was just letting me know that we're almost ready to go on our adventure. We've done the year long course, so we know enough of the basics now to be safe." There was an irritated hiss as Serena looked at Nurse Joy.

**I can take care of him easily. Much better than anyone else would be able to.** Nurse Joy nodded slightly, looking at Serena curiously, before looking back to Morgan.

"OK. Well, I thought you should know. I'll see you back in… Fifteen minutes. Don't be late, you two. Tomorrow especially; I'll be battling all of those who are able to leave to test you." The two of them nodded as Nurse Joy turned, walking back towards Slateport.

**Why was she looking at me like that? **Morgan shrugged, glancing at Serena before pausing.

"You ate already? Normally it takes you longer…" She nodded slightly, gently nuzzling his arm with her cheek.

**Normally. But I got lucky today; instead of finding a Poochyena I found a nest in a tree with Eggs in it. **He sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"You really do play a dangerous game here… Living by your wild diet… If anyone finds out, who knows what would happen." Serena nodded, before looking around carefully.

**It might be risky, but won't it be worse for you? If they find out that you're letting me do it…** With a smirk he shrugged, hugging her before letting go. Again he reached into his backpack, pulling out the chocolate bar and unwrapping it. Serena's eyes locked onto it, and he sighed, smiling slightly.

"You and sweet things…" He broke half of the chocolate away, tossing in the air. Serena tracked it, darting her head forwards and snapping it out of the air, gulping it down. Morgan ate his own half of the bar, pulling a Pokenav out of his pocket and flicking it open.

"We have… about ten minutes. Go curl up in the sun, take a nap; I'm gonna finish my lunch and then we'll head back." She nodded, nuzzling him again, before moving over and curling up in a sunny spot, closing her eyes. He smiled, sitting down and leaning against her coils as he pulled the sandwich out, unwrapping the cling film and taking a bite from it. Serena shifted, a coil looping lazily around his chest in a hug. Morgan chuckled, patting her gently, and leant back against her as he ate, enjoying the warmth and company with his Pokémon.


	2. Chapter 2

A Poisoning of the Heart

OK, guys, chapter 2 is here. We'll be getting this really going in a few chapters, so get ready for it guys. Now enjoy the chapter guys, and please; R&amp;R!

XOXOXOXOXO

"Speech"=Talking  
**Speech**=Translated Poketalk  
_Speech_=Telepathy  
*Speech*=Thoughts

Morgan was laying on the floor, his backpack beside him, head resting against Serena's coils. She had curled up shortly after Nurse Joy left, content to stay in the sun for a while as Morgan rested and finished his sketch of the treeline. Putting his notebook back in the backpack, he stretched his arms and reached up to the coil beside him.

He stroked Serena's back, the feel of her scales beneath his fingers a familiar pattern; smooth scale, with a slightly rough edge as it ended at an overlap. She hissed slightly, before nuzzling his arm. Morgan smiled, before glancing down into his backpack. Two notebooks, a small pocket in the lining holding a pen, and a pencil case at the base; and the now-empty plastic box that had held his lunch.

"Well, unless you wanna spend a couple of minutes sunning, we should start to head back. I'd say that soon we'll be getting in trouble for being late again…"

**Aw. But I just got really warm… The sun here is OK, but it takes forever to really warm up… **Morgan chuckled, stroking her head, and stood, brushing down his jeans. Serena lifted her head, yawning widely before following him as he walked back into Slateport.

"I know, but once we're back at the Centre you can rest under a heat lamp for a while. Besides, we may have a battle today or tomorrow, so you need to warm up soon and a lot to get to work on your lunch. I don't want you puking after getting hit in the gut." Serena let out the familiar, stuttering hiss of a laugh.

**Morgan, about ninety five percent of my body that gets hit is going to involve a gut shot. It's kinda hard to avoid getting hit in it, unless I catch attacks on my head and tail-blade.** Morgan nodded slightly, shaking his head at the same time.

"I know. I was referring more to your stomach, but I sometimes forget that you have a sense of humour, and a sarcastic wit, as caustic as some of your venom." Serena laughed again, before nudging him with her head.

**All part of my charm. Keeps you on your toes. Speaking of which, I still don't understand why you humans have toes. You always walk around in some sort of foot covering, and even those 'sandals' keep your feet off the floor.** Morgan nodded, before patting her head.

"Don't worry. It's too hard to explain right now, so what I'll do is give you a book on it. All about the human body." Serena nuzzled his hand, before looking up as they entered the Pokémon Centre again.

**I'd rather you gave me something to eat instead.** She laughed, drawing various glances as Morgan groaned in annoyance.

"I've told you before. I follow the diet that is best for Sevipers. If you keep snacking like this, or asking for more food, you're gonna get fat. And then you won't be able to do much more than be used as a doorstop to prevent drafts through the gaps." He chuckled, and Serena butted the back of his knees, knocking him into her coils.

**Oh, so you think I'm gonna get fat? Well, I'll show you, human!** Morgan grinned, throwing off a coil even as several others formed around him. Several people in the Centre had stood up as Serena started to loop around him, some reaching for balls on their belts.

"Hey, I'll show you. Who won the last game we had, Serena?" There was a faint click as she opened her mouth, and the fangs folded away, rendering her mouth safer; there were rows of small, but sharp teeth still left, although those were mainly for holding food and not chewing or biting. She hissed in annoyance, before quickly grabbing his left hand in her mouth. Immediately, there were shouts from those within the Centre, as several ran out of the room shouting for help.

**Yeah, well this one is mine!** She threw another coil over his shoulders, beginning to force him to curl up. Morgan laughed, before twisting and grabbing her upper jaw, digging his fingers between her lips and pulling his hand free. He squirmed out of the coils, before one wrapped his ankles, pulling her weight on top of him.

"That's cheating!" A stuttering hiss answered as Serena laughed. She leant down, wrapping her mouth around his right shoulder, holding him still and quickly cocooning him with her body, until only his head was exposed. A smug grin greeted him as she let go of his shoulder, before nudging his chin.

**Who won this time, then?** Morgan scowled, struggling for several seconds, before sighing.

"You did…" Serena nodded, licking his cheek and nuzzling him. They both turned, looking towards their right as a door slammed open and Nurse Joy stormed in, glaring at them. Morgan looked down, realising that he and Serena were in an unusual position; he was laying on the floor, on his back, completely wrapped by Serena, whose head was beside his.

"Uh… Hi. This is all her fault-Ow!" Serena hissed in annoyance, squeezing him and cutting him off mid-sentence before relaxing again.

**Is not! You started it when you called me fat!** Morgan scowled, bucking his hips and struggling; all that happened was Serena slowly rolled over, so he was face down now.

"I didn't call you fat, I said if you kept eating and snacking you would look fat!" Serena hissed again, squeezing tighter, before relaxing and uncoiling him. She curled up beside Morgan, looking at Nurse Joy as he sat up.

**We were just playing. Wrestling. And I won this time!** Morgan grinned, standing and stroking Serena's head.

"This time. Next time I'll tie you in a bow." His voice made it clear he was joking, and Serena made it clear what would happen if he tried as she lunged forwards, biting his thigh. A girl in the room screamed, before Serena let go and moved back. Morgan laughed, stepping forwards again and hugging her as Serena nuzzled.

"Good girl, you remembered to keep your fangs away. But seriously, if you do that in public again, or somewhere else, I'll have to tie a knot in your tail to remind you that it's bad." Serena hissed, turning her head in a derogatory movement, and with a slight click her fangs folded back out.

**Whatever. You know you would slice your hands open on my tail before you even got it to bend.** Nurse Joy coughed, drawing their attention again.

"If you two are done messing around, and scaring people waiting for help, you have a class to get to. Now move!" Morgan nodded, running through the doorway with Serena beside him. She sighed as the door closed behind them, turning to the group of people who had seen the game. The girl who had screamed was in the arms of an adult, having caught her as she fainted.

"OK, if you're here for help line up. If you're here to fight, leave. If you're going to ask about those two, that can be done later…"

XOXOXOXOXO

Morgan closed his notebook, putting the pen down beside it and stretching his arms and back, hearing the muted pops as his joints cracked. He glanced at the clock over the door, before sighing. Serena was wrapped around his table, chair and body, head slumped on his lap and eyes closed. Asleep, as she breathed out the tip of her tongue flickered in a hissing snore.

"Morgan. Did I say you could stop? There's still ten minutes left." He sighed, before looking at Nurse Joy, who was sat marking papers at the front of the room.

"I've filled out the notebook you gave me though… Cover to cover, _I will not play-fight with Serena in the Centre_. Please, it's just ten minutes." Nurse Joy was silent, before she finished marking and stood, walking over to him. She picked up the notebook, fresh from the store cupboard and fully blank when given to him and flicked through the pages. Each and every one was filled with the same line, over and over.

"Hmm…" She walked back to her desk, dropping the notebook on the top and picked up a second one, throwing it onto his desk.

"Same lines. Cover to cover. If it goes over ten minutes, it goes over. Now start writing." Morgan groaned, slamming his face into the desk with a hard thwack. After several seconds, he picked up the pen and lifted his face, opening the notebook to the first page. He glanced up at Nurse Joy, before whispering to Serena.

"Serena. If you're awake, please, get me out of here. I don't care if you attack someone, feign hunger, or break the chair, but get me out, please…" Serena nodded, before glancing at Nurse Joy, who was marking papers again.

**If you want out, then don't shout. **Her tail slowly lifted, before two coils wrapped round his forearm. He set the pen down, wincing as she tightened her grip; his fingertips took on a slight blue tinge as she gripped hard.

**Get ready for a free ticket out. **She pressed her fang tip to his palm, digging it in. There was a moment of burning pain, before a numbing cold filled his hand and his fingers cramped up as she released his arm. The hand curled into a fist, muscles aching with the stress of the cramp.

"Gah!" Morgan grabbed his wrist, squeezing hard both in response to the paralytic and to slow down the spread. Nurse Joy looked up, frowning.

"Morgan, what's wrong?" He looked up, wincing, and showed her his fist.

"I got a cramp in my hand…" Nurse Joy walked over, taking his fist in her hands and checking, before sighing and looking towards the clock.

"You'd better leave. I'll call your parents that you're on your way, and give you something for that. One book and several pages is clearly enough." She turned, leaving the room, before Morgan stuck his other hand into his backpack and pulled the pencil case out.

"What the hell?! I asked for help, not to be poisoned! What was that about?!" Serena scowled, licking the small puncture wound in his hand.

**You said to get you out. Short of me eating you, which would see you dead and not escaping, I can't really do much but paralyse your hand so you get a cramp. I can't exactly teleport, or burrow through tiled floors. Next time I'll use my regular nerve toxin. **Morgan scowled, fumbling the hard plastic case open with his one hand. Inside was a syringe and several small glass vials, filled with a clear, off-yellow liquid. Each vial had a different label, and was topped with a foil seal. He pulled out the leftmost one, holding it between his knees as he prepared the syringe with his good hand.

"Well you gave me too much! My elbow is going numb! When I ask for help that does NOT mean poison me, even if you think it helps! Hold my arm down, grip it tight." Serena scowled again, before wrapping her tail around the base of his elbow, tight enough that blood vessels rose to the surface. Morgan jabbed the syringe into the vial, taking a measure into the syringe and then rolling his sleeve up.

"OK…" He lined the syringe up with a blood vessel, closing his eyes and pushing. There was a moment of tension, before the skin broke and the hypodermic plunged into the vessel. He winced, before injecting the anti-venom and pulling out the syringe, a red bead of blood welling up.

He slotted the syringe back into its holding, and used his good hand to seal the vial with clingfilm so it wouldn't spill, then pressed a cotton ball to the puncture mark. He pulled a piece of tape from the case, wrapping it round his arm and the cotton before biting through and putting the roll back. He rolled the sleeve down, sighing in relief as the muscle cramps subsided.

"Man… Next time you do that I'm injecting your glands with so much anti-venom you'll have something that can be drunk coming out your fangs." He lifting his hand, flicking the side of a fang with a chuckle. Serena hissed slightly, snapping at his finger in annoyance.

**You said you wanted me to get you out of here. You always carry those anti-venoms, so I figured that you would be OK if I jacked you up on something. And it was just the paralytic, that's my least damaging.** Morgan nodded, before petting her head.

"Yeah, but don't forget that it's only non-lethal until it hits an organ. If Nurse Joy had decided to try and rub out the cramp, that would have reached my heart or lungs by now…" Serena lowered her head, gently rubbing against his side.

**Sorry… But you didn't say not to use paralytics…** Morgan nodded, glancing up as the door opened.

"We'll talk later." He whispered, closing the pencil case and sliding it into his bag as Nurse Joy entered the room.

XOXOXOXOXO

**So. Explain to me what it was.** Serena spoke, following Morgan into his bedroom. He dropped onto his bed, laying there with hands behind his head. Serena laughed slightly, before sliding up onto the bed and over him, lazily coiling up on top of him, head beside his and nuzzling. Morgan smiled, petting her head, before resting his arms over her body.

"OK. I said do anything to get me out. You clearly took that literally. You have to remember, and it isn't your fault since I wasn't careful, that humans aren't literal. When we say anything we mean, anything that doesn't involve us getting injured or hurt or bleeding. Or being poisoned."

**So humans don't really mean anything when they say anything..? Weird. Although now I know why people get mad when I try to eat their pets. **Morgan paused, before looking her in the eye.

"What. Explain it to me, now." Serena shifted slightly, glancing away and tucking her head down.

**Well… I was outside, and this guy was walking his Pokémon, and he said he had too many and would do anything to give some to new owners. I was hungry, he said anything, and there was this mature Poochyena beside him, so I tried to help. **Morgan sighed, before slapping an hand onto his forehead.

"Serena… What am I gonna do with you. You can get in a lot of trouble if you had done it." There were several seconds of silence, before Morgan groaned.

"Oh, no…" Serena nudged his elbow slightly, still looking away.

**It was tasty though, and I made sure it wouldn't suffer… I don't get why humans freak out. It's like they would rather I swallowed it alive, than prevented it suffering.** Morgan moved his arm, petting her head.

"They would rather you didn't eat it at all. And no, but compared to what a lot of people are used to, you eat quite… Gorily. A lot are used to giving that Pokechow to their pets or Pokémon, or letting them eat vegetables and fruit. So when they see you crush, poison, or whatever and then gulp it down whole, it can be repulsive." Serena sighed, lowering her head onto the pillow, absently punching two holes with her fangs.

**Stupid human behaviour stuff… It would be worse if I chewed like most do. I mean, I didn't rip it open and stuff. **Morgan nodded, hugging her before patting her body.

"It's just how most people are. You have to put up with it, Serena, but hey. I don't think it's weird or anything. I just don't like seeing you feed since it always reminds me that you could do it to me as well." Serena sighed, before looping a coil around him, pulling him close.

**I would never hurt you. I mean, yeah, I tried eating your fathers Pokémon but I was still uncaptured at the time. You're my trainer, and my friend, and I would never let you be hurt by something or someone, or me. Just… The only time I can't promise you'll be safe from me is if we find a Zangoose. Stay away from me, because I won't be myself.** Morgan nodded, before sliding a finger into a hole in the pillow.

"Aw, man, this was my favourite pillow… Hey, relax. If we get into a fight, I'll ask if they have a Zangoose. I don't wanna risk you in a death-fight, and I'm sure they don't want to risk their Zangoose." Serena smiled slightly, before scowling.

**Stupid, puffed up, ball of albino fur with claws. They aren't even as filling as they look, since they have thick fur coats… Always a disappointment.** Morgan smiled, shaking his head slightly.

"It's always food with you. 'Is this edible, can I eat this, can I eat that guy's Pokémon'… I'm waiting for the day you just come out and say 'Can I eat that person?' to me." Serena grinned, leering slightly as her tongue slid along her fangs.

**Too late. Campers in tents make great snacks. Only problem is humans take way too long to digest.** There were several seconds, before Serena laughed, nuzzling Morgan, who was looking at her with worry.

**I'm kidding. I've never eaten human, personally. I heard about it from some of the older Seviper in my old clan, and I know sometimes Zangoose attack humans if they assault their dens, but I never did it. Maybe that's why people always travel in groups where I used to live.** Morgan sighed, before tapping a finger on the tip of her snout.

"Be careful. I know you were joking, but others may not take it so lightly. Actually, no one will at all. Especially any police officers who overhear, or police Pokémon. And, on that note, do not do anything like try to eat a person, even if they're dangerous. Paralyse, sure, or immobilise, but no eating. And really, you are gonna end up a little chubby with your eating habits." Serena hissed, tightening her coils and wrapping more over him.

**Not my fault. I used to have a great diet of Zangoose, Swablu and stuff; it took a lot of effort to catch and devour them, and then I got caught. I lived on a very energetic, high-meat diet lifestyle, and the Pokechow they give me now just doesn't fill me up. I'd probably still hunt, even if you didn't let me, it's so bad. Maybe I'll have some meat now…** Morgan chuckled, closing his eyes as Serena licked his cheek.

"Come on, get off. This was funny before, but I'm not in the mood to play."Serena sighed, before nodding and nuzzling slightly, loosening her coils.

**Come on, Morgan. I was trying to put a spin on our games. I thought it might make you try harder to win.** Morgan shook his head, pulling his arms free and levering himself into sitting up.

"Nope. Just makes me less likely to play with you after dinner than I was before. You just made it worse for yourself." Serena scowled slightly, before nuzzling and glancing towards the door as it creaked open.

From outside there was a light padding, before a Mightyena walked into the room, holding a leash in his mouth. He glared at Serena, hackles raising, before crossing over to Morgan and dropping the leash on the bed, licking his cheek. Morgan smiled, wrapping an arm round the canines neck, glancing at the strip of white fur along his back leg.

"Hey, boy. What's up?" The Mightyena glanced at Serena, who was busy staring at him with a mixture of hostility and hunger.

**It's almost seven. Are we gonna go out now?** Morgan nodded, lifting the leash and clipping it to the collar of the Mightyena. He pulled free of Serena, who spread out over his bed with a lazy hiss of enjoyment.

"I'm gonna go take Jonah out, now. Relax, sleep, and don't eat anything with a pulse." He smiled at the end, as Serena waved with her tail at him.

**Only if it doesn't get too close, Morgan, and no promises.** He laughed, before petting her head and turning, following Jonah out of the room. He paused to grab an old, frayed tennis ball from the corner table beside the door, turning back to the kitchen.

"I'm taking Jonah out!" He shouted, hearing his parents call back after a few seconds. Opening the door, and letting the canine leave first, he followed, closing it behind himself. Walking down the stairs beside him, Jonah glanced back at the door.

**You shouldn't be alone with her. She's dangerous. **Morgan sighed, before ruffling the fur between Jonah's ears.

"Jonah, you're a great friend, and you know I haven't forgotten anything with you even after getting Serena. But she's OK. I've never been hurt… Well, OK, never been hurt severely around her. And I'm still walking, still all here." Jonah grunted slightly, before nudging against Morgan's shoulder.

**Oh, sure. All that's happened is that she's bitten you once, broke an arm, and almost gave you a lethal dose of venom.** Morgan scowled slightly, tightening his grip around the tennis ball.

"She did those by accident. Each and every one of them. And you've seen how she gets when it happens." Jonah grunted, ear twitching slightly.

**Yeah, sure. She gets all sad and apologetic, and does nice stuff for a few days. She even ate pokechow after the toxin problem for a week. But it doesn't mean she's changed. She was caught wild, and is still wild.** Jonah rolled his eyes, opening the door to the street and stepping out with Jonah, turning towards the beach.

"I got hurt because I was either inexperienced, or did the wrong thing. And look, I'm still here, I'm whole, and the doctors said that the poison she gave me wasn't the worst it could have been. If you have such a problem, tell me what you think. When she bit me?" Jonah was silent for several seconds, before replying.

**She attacked another person. You tried to stop her, and she attacked you, bit your arm. There were fang holes down to the bone, you were lucky she had been milked earlier.** Morgan nodded slightly.

"Yes. And the girl she attacked had trodden on her tail. She was coiled up, out of the way, and everyone was stepping around her, and she instead stepped on her tail, just above the blade. I stopped her, and used the trick where you push your arm behind the fangs to keep them back securely. I just wasn't fast enough. I remember you snapping at people who trod on your tail." Jonah nodded slightly.

**Yes, but I never turned on the person stopping me. **Morgan shrugged.

"Yeah. What about the arm?"

**She snapped your upper arm like a twig. I saw that she was playing with you, and you pushed her away as she tightened a coil, heard the bone snap.** Morgan nodded slightly, before rubbing his left upper arm.

"An accident. She was trying to get a grip on me, and instead of wrapping round my shoulders got my arm. The break was because I pulled away as she pulled too. I was as much at fault as she was. Now, the poison."

**You spent a month in the hospital before you were allowed to leave. I don't know where she bit you.**

"I was with her at the beach, when a small, private yacht anchored out at sea. Someone on it took a dinghy and came onto the beach, since they couldn't find a way to the docks and wanted directions. They happened to have a Zangoose beside them. I'm sure you can tell where this is going." Jonah was silent for a few minutes before they reached the beach, and he looked down at the sand.

**I know what that means… I've heard the warnings you were given about her. But even so, she poisoned you severely.** Morgan smiled, before shaking his head.

"Nope. Not severely. She bit me in the thigh and shot me full of paralytic. The Zangoose did worse and twisted free of its Trainer, cutting their side at the same time. I had to watch as they fought, and everyone else ran from the area. She beat it, ate it, spat at the Trainer and came round before dragging me to the Centre for treatment.

It only took three days to flush me of poison, but the rest of the month was letting the bite heal up, with a little help from therapy and Psychic treatment. Everyone knows what happens when a Seviper and Zangoose meet, and this was no exception. I'm just glad she won, because otherwise…" Jonah nodded, before nudging his elbow gently.

**I know… And she is still here. But to attack you because you tried to stop a fight is just… Even when I'm chasing a feline, if someone grabs me or blocks me, I don't hurt them. I knock them over, or duck past, but never attack. **Morgan grinned, before flicking the tennis ball up in the air, catching it. Immediately, Jonah's eyes locked on to the ball, tracking it with ease.

"I thought you didn't do that. And I hope you let them go." He raised the arm, pelting the ball down the beach as Jonah tore down the sand after it, kicking up clouds of sand as he moved. He caught the ball in mid-air, jumping to grab it before it hit the sand, and jogged back, tail wagging proudly as Morgan took the tennis ball from him.

**I do. Sometimes I catch them, sometimes not, but I don't hurt them now. Besides, I can't help it. Seeing a feline go racing past just brings it to the front and I'm after them.** Morgan nodded, petting the canine.

"Yes, barking howling and raising hell as you do in the busy streets." He threw the ball again, watching as Jonah ran after it and walking along the sand. By now, most people had returned to their homes, so it was free for people walking Pokémon to do as they wanted. There were several others there, with Poochyena or Zigzagoon, and one person was walking by the shoreline as another Mightyena prowled through the shallows.

**Not my fault the damn felines keep to the busy areas.** Morgan smiled, petting Jonah and taking the ball from him.

"Maybe. At least there aren't any here now. A felines worst day; stuck between you, or cold salt water." Jonah chuckled slightly, glancing towards the other Mightyena, who was staring towards part of the shallows.

"A friend of yours?" Jonah shook his head, still watching.

**No. I knew about the Poochyena here, but never knew a second Mightyena was in the city. Not many people have Poochyenas, since they need a lot of exercise, so in a big city like this we can be a problem. Word spreads when someone evolves.** Morgan nodded, as the Mightyena lunged forwards in a spray of water, coming back up with a Magikarp in the mouth, held between the front teeth. The faint sound of shouting came from the owner, who was waving wildly at the Pokémon. It shook its head slightly, before tossing the Magikarp back, watching it flop weakly in shoulder-deep water before finally splashing away.

"Looks like it's either an early evolution, or just a playful Mightyena in general." Jonah nodded, before nudging Morgan. He smiled, before raising his arm and throwing the ball down the beach. Jonah started down the sand, chasing it, when a second flurry of movement from his side revealed itself as the other Mightyena, chasing down the ball. Jonah grabbed it as the other Mightyena leaned it, taking a grip as well, and pulling back.

Morgan started running towards them both, the other person running over as well, when Jonah let out a low, rumbling growl. He stood up, fully, and looked down with a glare at the other Mightyena. The ears, now visible at a close distance, flopped backwards as it let go, dropping to its front paws where it had been lifted up by Jonah, who tossed the ball to Morgan.

"Hey! Stop that!" Morgan glanced over at the other trainer, seeing a girl around his age running over and stepping between Jonah and the other Mightyena, which had lowered its head and was whining slightly.

"Jonah, you can stop now, OK?" Morgan placed a hand on his back, rubbing slightly as Jonah growled one last time, turning away. Morgan tossed him the ball, watching as it was snatched from the air and Jonah lay down on the sand, gnawing on the ball.

"Sorry about that. He doesn't usually react in such a way to others." The girl scowled slightly, tossing a handful of hair out from in front of her face over her shoulder.

Looking at her, Morgan saw a teenage girl, perhaps a year younger than he was; her hair was black, with a streak of azure across the front of the left side; it was this particular streak that she had thrown over her shoulder, reaching down to just below her shoulders. Her skin was pale on her feet, but the rest had the bronzed tan of someone who regularly visits a beach. She was wearing a sea green, body hugging vest over a pair of dull silver shorts. Her feet were bare, and dusted with sand, while grey eyes bored into his own.

"And? It doesn't matter what he's usually like, but what he was. Luke wasn't hurting him, but playing!" Morgan blinked, before glancing at the Mightyena beside her, rubbing his head against her side as she stroked his neck.

"Luke… Huh. OK. Well, uh, sorry. We've never seen another Mightyena, at least not one who is owned by someone else in the city, so… Well, just… Sorry." The girl frowned slightly, staring at him.

"What are you talking about Morgan? We see each other five times a week at least. You're always sat with the Seviper who won't shut up about food." Morgan frowned this time, shaking his head.

"Sorry. I don't really recognise you…" The girl sighed, smirking, before looking at him.

"Alright. How about now?" She turned her back to him, leaning forwards on one arm that was resting on Luke.

"Oh! Beverly! Sorry, I didn't… I just… I've never really seen your face…" She turned round, laughing, before smiling at him.

"No problem. That's the thing with sitting at the front; no one really sees my face. I also have to dodge chalk that's aimed at you or your Pokémon for slacking off in class." Morgan nodded slightly, glancing towards Jonah who was still chewing on a now soaking wet tennis ball.

"Sorry, again. I guess since your Pokémon is a guy, Jonah didn't feel like sharing at all… Jonah. Next time, don't be so stubborn. You can share that ball." Jonah growled slightly, looking up at him with one eye. Morgan sighed, shaking his head, before looking back at Beverly.

"Sorry about that. Still, I didn't know you had a Mightyena." Beverly nodded slightly, petting Luke, who was sniffing at Morgan curiously.

"He evolved yesterday. Until now, he's been at my side when I'm at my desk, so you couldn't see him there. I guess he'll be sitting at my side and more visible now." Morgan nodded, reaching out and gently stroking Luke, who licked his hand in greeting.

**Hi! **Morgan smiled, continuing to pet him.

"Hey there." Luke pressed against his hand, rubbing back against it.

**You go to the same place as Beverly. I know you!** Morgan chuckled slightly at the Pokémon's excitable demeanour.

"He's excitable, huh? Is he still young?" Beverly nodded, as Luke pressed his nose against Morgan and took a deep sniff.

**Where's your snake? Did you get rid of her? Is he your new Pokémon? He's mean.** Morgan smiled, petting him more as his tail furiously wagged, blurring it into one wide tail.

"I left her at home, she's sleeping. I haven't gotten rid of her, and this is my old Pokémon, specifically my pet. He's not mean, he just doesn't share." Beverly smiled slightly, before looking at Morgan.

"He evolved yesterday, so yeah, he's still a little excitable and energetic. Plus, he's always been that way. When he was a pup, he would wake at five in the morning, wake us with puppy antics and keep going into ten at night. He wouldn't stop; he would pause to eat, drink and stuff, then keep going. When he slept, he would be running, and then just drop and slide on the floor to a stop, snoring." Morgan grinned, glancing back at Jonah.

"We had it similar. Jonah would stop for rests sometimes, but pretty much he was the same. Play, eat, drink, repeat, until he collapsed asleep. He used to find a spot to curl up in, though, and the most annoying one possible. He slept in the washing machine, under the beds, on the beds, in the sofa if he had time to work between the cushions…" Jonah glanced up at him, snorting in a derisive manner.

**I was not that bad. I slept in my bed, or at the foot of yours and your parents every now and again. **Morgan nodded, looking back to Beverly.

"He was. Don't listen to his excuses." Luke nudged Morgan, panting excitedly and lapped over his face. Morgan laughed, pushing back the excitable canine, then looked at Beverly.

"So, what do you know about those of us Nurse Joy is gonna test to see if we're ready to leave?" Beverly wrapped her arms around Luke's neck at the base, pulling him back with a little effort.

"I know that I'm up for it, and you must be too, since we've both been there a year. I'm guessing either we battle Nurse Joy, or she watches us battle each other; that is, those who are being tested. She'll probably do a grading system for it too, so there's a lot of pressure. I know a couple of those who are for being tested, and are at their houses cramming and training." Morgan nodded, petting Luke and turning back to Jonah.

"Come on, Jonah. Either share the ball, or give it up so I can throw it again." Jonah stood, raising up and dropping the ball into Morgan's hand with a faint 'slap' or saliva-soaked ball hitting flesh. He turned, tossing the ball down the beach as Jonah raced after it, and grinned at Beverly.

"How well can you throw a ball?" Beverly shrugged, watching as Jonah snapped it out of the air and began jogging back.

"Not sure. I tend to use one of the plastic ball holders so I don't get a drool-coated hand from it, so I'll have to give it a whirl." Morgan smiled, taking the ball again and placing it in Beverly's hand.

"Give it a throw. I have an idea." Beverly grimaced as saliva ran between her fingers, but turned and threw the ball. It didn't go as far as Morgan's throw did, but far enough that Jonah had to run for several seconds. Luke whined, straining against Beverly's arm.

"OK, Beverly. Let Luke go, and run down to where you threw it. I'll step closer a little, and we'll through it back and forth; let them both exercise together." Beverly nodded slightly, releasing Luke as Jonah arrived back, running down the beach to where the ball had been intercepted.

"OK, guys, ready?" Morgan rubbed the ball against his jeans, wiping it clean, and tossed it down the beach. Beverly caught it, flinching slightly at Jonah snapped for the ball.

"Jonah! Stop that! Let her play, and be nice!" Jonah glanced back, ears flicking in annoyance, before he turned back to Beverly and lookedat her. He gave her a quick lick to the cheek, before she grinned, only to be knocked over as Luke pounced on her. He teased her hand open, grabbing the ball and running as Jonah darted after him.

Morgan ran over, helping her up as Beverly laughed, brushing sand from her front and face.

"It's been a while since he did that. I guess he really is having fun with Jonah now they're getting on." Morgan nodded, watching as Jonah tackled Luke and pinned him down. He took a step forwards, before Jonah snatched the ball into his own mouth and turned, running. Luke lay there for several seconds, before darting up and running after him.

"Heh. Look at that, he learned to share and play." Beverly nodded, before glancing at him.

"Hey, Morgan… What's up with the white stripe on his leg?" Morgan looked towards Jonah, before facing Beverly.

"When he was a Poochyena and I first got Serena, she tried to eat him. That mark is where her tail slashed his leg, poisoning the wound. We got him healed up, but the fur that grows through is bleached of colour now. They don't get on well, but they aren't at each other's throats." Beverly nodded, glancing around.

"And you left… Serena..? At home?" Morgan nodded.

"Yeah… She had a late lunch, so stayed at home to sleep under a heat lamp so she's ready for tomorrow. I had to tell her to, actually… The last thing we need is her getting hit and puking it up over someone, or another Pokemon; if her stomach is full when she pukes, there's going to be a lot of corrosion on that person or Pokémon before we get them cleaned off…" Beverly shuddered slightly.

"How do you know?" Morgan shrugged, glancing around.

"About… seven months ago. A Zangoose came here with the Trainer when I was out with Serena." Beverly's eyes widened, a hand raising over her mouth.

"I tried to stop her fighting and got poisoned with a paralytic, but I saw that she won and ate the Zangoose. It took her ten minutes to get me to the Centre for treatment. At about… Fifteen minutes after eating, she was forced to cough it up in case it could be saved. It wasn't pretty, and there's a patch of paler tiles which were doused at the same time." Beverly nodded slightly, shuddering again.

"You seem to always be in hospital." Morgan chuckled slightly, before nodding.

"Yeah, well, it took a while for me and Serena to get used to each other. She had to learn to moderate her strength, I had to learn how to handle her safely when she gets in a rage. She also gets angry when she has to be milked, which needs to happen every other month so we can get a fresh anti-toxin made." Beverly looked at him curiously.

"I thought anti-toxins lasted for a few years."

"They do. But she's a tricky Seviper; all snake Pokémon have several venoms they can use, and it takes a while for them to change the toxin. For safety, she normally keeps a paralytic in her glands in case I get nicked by her, but whenever we form an anti-toxin she alters the one her tail secretes, so it becomes worthless. If I get bit, or catch on her fangs, I can get cured. If she's fighting, she uses her tail, a more potent paralytic." Beverly looked over at Luke, who was standing on Jonah, barking happily.

"I guess we had better get back to them two, then." Morgan nodded as Luke took the ball, running away happily.

XOXOXOXOXO

Morgan glanced at the sky, seeing a rich tapestry of dark oranges and reds, tinted with plum-purple edges, spreading from the sinking sun. The ocean was reflecting the sky, two identical surfaces mirroring and edging to the point that they met, a half-disk of sun still visible. He was leaning back against Jonah's side, feeling the ribs behind him expanding as he breathed. Beverly, at his side, was in the reverse; she was sitting up, Luke slumped over her legs as she stroked a hand across his side.

"It's getting late, huh? We should probably be getting back now." Morgan nodded, looking around the beach. All the others walking their Pokémon had left a while ago, leaving them both free to play with the two Mightyenas as they wanted.

"It's amazing, isn't it… How we still have Pokémon…" Morgan looked over at Beverly, an eyebrow cocked curiously.

"How do you mean?" Beverly shrugged, ruffling the fur on Luke's hea as she thought it through.

"Well… We're humans. We're not really a threat to Pokémon on our own, at most an equal, and Pokémon are much more able to live in harmony with nature that humans. Considering how Pokémon can be dangerous to humans as well, injuring us often, rarely to a lethal level…" Morgan nodded slightly, understanding her point.

"Maybe. But there's always a good reason. The kids bitten by a canine had been teasing it, getting scratched was due to rough play, chasing was from teasing the Pokémon… The only thing that really suits what you mean are… Well… Poison types, and ones like Slugma or Absol." Beverly frowned at him, slowing her strokes as she did so.

"Absol don't cause problems."

"True, but they're so closely interlinked from their ability that people assume they're one and the same. I mean, it is the Disaster Pokémon… They tried warning settlements, and they were blamed; people see the two as one and the same." Beverly shrugged, before looking at the sunset.

"Who'd have thought it… I came out to walk Luke and play, and instead end up discussing ethical problems with you." Morgan smiled slightly, before looking out at the sunset as well.

"…It's late enough now… If we've got this test ahead of us, then we should probably get back and rest up. Besides… I need to go make sure Serena didn't eat any pets while she was waiting." Beverly laughed, pushing Luke off and standing.

"Come on, she can't be that bad." Morgan stood, shaking his head slightly as Jonah rose as well.

"I'm serious. She has a bad habit of eating pets if the two of them are alone for too long… She tried eating Jonah, remember, and she's eaten other Pokémon from peoples teams, so don't put anything past her." He turned, walking up the beach, Beverly quickly following with Luke.

"Wait. But how is she… Well… Still on your team...? I thought if Pokémon were too feral they were released, or if dangerous… Well…" Morgan looked back at her, before grinning.

"Relax. She only does it for one of two reasons. First, if I'm being harmed by it she'll use lethal force. And second, if it's a Zangoose. Of course, I could say when she's hungry, but since that's all the time…" Beverly smiled, nodding, before looking ahead.

"Alright. As long as it's safe to hang about with you." Morgan nodded, petting Jonah's back slightly.

"What, you thought she would eat you for being a friend? I mean, well, someone who's hanging out with me. You'll be fine. If she gets curious, just be ready. She doesn't have much concept for what she calls 'human' interaction. Basically she'll get right up in your face, smell you, maybe lick you, and then decide if she likes you. Very reptilian of her. You can get her to change her opinion, but it takes actions not words." Beverly nodded, before glancing to the side.

"This is my building. Thanks for the tips, Morgan. See you tomorrow, then. And, yes, you can call me a friend." She grinned, walking towards the apartment building as Morgan smiled, waving back.

**You know that she's going to shed her skin in anger when you get back, Morgan.** Morgan grinned, walking again.

"Oh, come on. She should know her scent, even if we never talked much out of school. And why would she over-react, anyway?"

XOXOXOXOXO

Morgan closed the apartment door as Jonah padded past, yawning widely, and approached the door to his parent's bedroom, nudging it open and passing through. Jonah smiled, before locking the door and walking to his bedroom, opening the door. Immediately, a barrage of scaled coils launched at him, latching on with a position securing grip.

**What took you so long-…** Morgan blinked, frowning as Serena looked him over, tongue flicking out slightly. She leaned in towards his head, scenting the air close to his skin, before uncoiling.

**You've been with a female!** Morgan sat up, sighing.

"Serena, I have not-… Wait. What do you mean, 'been'..?" Serena nudged him, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

**You know what I mean, Morgan. Been. Hey, when you two were together, are you like a male snake? You know, with two-** Morgan grabbed her muzzle, holding it shut and glaring.

"Finish that question, and I will see to it that you never eat fresh meat again. I have not 'been' with a female. I met a classmate, and we walked and talked together for a while. Furthermore, we both had Mightyena, so we had to stand close as hers is young and excitable. Just because her scent rubbed off on me, does not mean we have 'been' together." Serena frowned, pulling away.

**Then how come you smell of her so strong? **Morgan shrugged, before standing. He stretched, spine popping slightly, before walking into his bedroom.

"I don't know. Maybe because we were walking for a couple hours, and we laid down and talked for a time?" He pulled off his shirt, throwing it into the washing basket in the corner and sitting on his bed. Serena hooked her tail onto the door handle, pulling it closed enough she couldn't see into the room.

**Oh, so what did you talk about? **Morgan rolled his eyes, tugging his jeans free and throwing them into the basket as well.

"Why are you so curious, all of a sudden, Serena? You do know she's just a friend…" There was a huff from behind the door, followed by silence for a while. Morgan grinned, grabbing his pyjamas from under the pillow and pulling on the top.

**I'm not curious. But I never knew you to have such a strong scent of female on your body.** Morgan nodded, pulling his pyjama bottoms on and tugging of his socks.

"You can come in now. And that still isn't a reason to assume." Serena nudged the door open, moving over and pushing against his stomach. She nuzzled his shirt up, pressing her muzzle against his skin, tongue flicking over his torso.

**Well, I can scent that you didn't do anything… And taste it. You don't have that scent for mating around you. Besides, you aren't sweaty. Don't humans get sweaty when they exert their selves?** Morgan smiled, pushing her head back and pulling his top down again.

"It depends on the level of exertion, but pretty much. Now stop tasting and smelling me, so I can sleep." Serena nuzzled his arm as Morgan laid on top of his bed, covers left beneath him, and Serena slid up beside him, layering herself over the bed and Morgan, head on the pillow beside him. There was a slight click as her fangs folded up.

"Should I be worried that you're doing that?" Serena nuzzled him, closing her eyes and relaxing as Morgan rubbed her back.

**No. But I don't wanna bite you in the night or something by mistake. At most, I'll either chew your shoulder or eat your pillow, and even then it will only be if I get hungry.** Morgan smirked, prodding her nose with a finger.

"It that's true, then we're gonna top and tail tonight. I don't feel like waking up with a shoulder drenched in drool." Serena smirked, before nuzzling up to him and relaxing.

**I'm kidding. I just hate putting holes in your pillow, because the filling gets out and it irritates me.** Morgan grinned. Before closing his eyes and relaxing as well.

"As I've said. You need to work on your humour, or your kidding, with people… Besides, if it did happen, you wouldn't stop at my shoulder. Now go to sleep so we're not tired tomorrow. We've a tough battle to do, if my guess is right…" Serena laughed slightly, before nodding.

**Fine, fine… As long as I get to eat a good meal tomorrow after the fight. I'm almost empty now, and fighting gets my appetite up.** Morgan sighed, shaking his head.

"Everything gets your appetite up. Even eating. Now sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

A Poisoning of the Heart

Hey, welcome again! So, chapter three is now here. I know some of you are probably starting to wonder when it will actually begin, but don't worry, because I promise it is nearly here, OK? Just hold out for a little longer! So, please, be patient and R&amp;R!

XOXOXOXOXO

"Speech"=Talking  
**Speech**=Translated Poketalk  
_Speech_=Telepathy  
*Speech*=Thoughts

Morgan started awake with a yawn and an alarm beeping profusely. He groaned, shaking his head and reaching over to the bedside table to slam a palm onto the clock, turning off the alarm. He sat up, yawning again and stretched, before standing. Scratching his head, he crossed the room and left, entering the bathroom and standing in front of the toilet.

He paused, blinking several times, before looking to the side as he started to relieve himself. Staring back at him, curled up in the bath, Serena looked up and smiled.

**Morning.** There passed several seconds of them staring at each other, silent but for the sound of water splashing, before Morgan yelled and stepped backwards out of the bathroom, furiously pulling up his pyjamas. Serena laughed, looking out after him.

**What are you doing?** Morgan glared at her, pointing at her.

"What am I doing?! What are you doing? Why are you hiding in the bathroom? Why are you even awake? Normally I have to drag you out of bed and under a heat lamp!" Serena rolled her eyes, slithering over to him and nuzzling.

**I got hungry in the night. I got a snack, and figured you would like it if I washed off before getting back into bed. I fell asleep under the hot water, and woke to cold. I turned it off, and didn't have the energy to move back to bed so slept in the bathtub. I woke to your alarm and I guess I was waiting for you. **Morgan stared at her, mouth open slightly, before blinking.

"I… You…" He turned away, walking across the room and peering into his parents bedroom, sighing in relief as he saw that Jonah was asleep at the base of the bed.

"OK. Next time, wake me up or something, Serena…" He looked over at her, before crossing and running a hand over her body, stroking down her scales.

"I can't feel anything solid… Looks like you'll be fine to fight today. If you cough up bone though, I swear, there is nothing I will be able to do to keep you safe." Serena nodded, nuzzling him again, before heading towards the bedroom.

**I'll go rest under the heat lamp for a while. Go finish up your silly little human markings. I don't know why you only mark that room, since you have a nest that's entirely free for the taking. Besides, your parents are disputing you for it. **Morgan frowned, before groaning and shaking his head, entering the bathroom again.

"They're not disputing me for it, they're-… Serena, just… Don't mark it out in my bedroom as your territory or whatever. I don't want the air to be stinking of Serena." He closed the door, before sighing, and turning on the shower. Feeling the water he groaned, before stripping his pyjamas off and flushing the toilet.

"Great. A cold shower…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Stepping into the Centre, Morgan looked around before crossing to Beverly. Luke, sat by her side, bounded over as he saw them, tail blurring with movement.

**Hi! Hi, Morgan! Where's Jonah? **Morgan smiled, petting the energetic canine as he leaned past to sniff at Serena.

"He's at home. This is Serena, my Seviper. I'd recommend that you keep your nose to yourself around her, she's prone to biting." Serena shot Morgan a withering glare, turning it upon Luke as he nudged her.

**Get that nose off of me, mutt.** Morgan sighed, wrapping an arm around her head and holding her mouth shut before dragging her towards Beverly.

"Hey, Beverly. Ready for today?" She smiled, nodding as Morgan released Serena, who immediately flicked her tongue towards Beverly.

**Hey, you're that human that I could scent on Morgan. Is the Mightyena yours?** Beverly nodded, reaching out to stroke her. Serena snapped at her hand, hissing, before leaning up and staring her in the eyes. Beverly backed up slightly, as Serena followed.

"Morgan..? Is… This normal..?" Morgan nodded, stepping along beside Serena.

"Sure, she's getting a measure of you. As long as you don't do anything to get her mad, you should be fine." Serena slid forwards, forming a loose loop around Beverly's ankles, the coil stopping her moving before flicking her tongue out. She slid it over Beverly's cheek, hissing quietly, before opening her mouth, closing it and moving back to Morgan.

"Well, I think she likes you." Morgan patted Serena, while a significantly paler Beverly looked over at him. Luke moved to her side, glaring at Serena and growling quietly.

"Likes me..? As a friend, or a meal..?" Morgan grabbed Serena's tongue as she opened her mouth to speak, pulling lightly and shutting her jaws.

"Well, like is a strong word. I suppose I should say she accepts you. She was basically testing you for courage and stuff. How well you stand up to a threat. I guess if it helps, you can think of it as the reptilian version of when two canines sniff each other. Remember, they base their feelings for others on what actions they do, not who they are. You did better than most." Serena nodded, nudging Morgan, who let go of her tongue.

**Yeah, don't compare me to a mutt. She didn't stand up well to a threat, backing up like a prey, I mean like a coward, but she stared the danger I posed down into the floor. I guess she's OK. Most people cry or scream at the last part, or try to run.**

"That's because they think you want to eat them when you yawn in their face. They don't know you're testing them. And I've told you to find another way than that, because the last thing we need is someone taking it the wrong way." Serena rolled her eyes, before looking towards Luke.

**Stop growling, mutt, you're not scaring anyone. If you want to scare someone then do it properly.** Luke blinked, his growl tapering off, before tilting his head in confusion and moving from a crouch into a seated position.

**What? How? **Serena chuckled, before looking towards Morgan and winking. His eyes widened, before she turned back to Luke and twisted her head, cracking her neck with a twist of her head.

In a flash, she had lunged forwards and wrapped round Luke, pinning his limbs to his belly and tilting his head up and back. Her head was over his, leering and fangs out, small beads of venom dripping down onto his neck as the blade of her tail pressed against his underbelly.

Morgan reached over, slapping her across the snout and Serena recoiled, starting. He slapped her again, and Serena hissed as she uncurled from Luke, rubbing her snout against a coil. Luke scrambled up, darting behind Beverly with a whimper as she wrapped her arms round him.

"No. Don't ever do that. I don't care if it was a demonstration, Serena. I've had a crappy morning because of you using up all the hot water, and I am not in the mood for your games. Behave yourself, for this one day, or I swear…" Serena looked up at him, before nodding slightly and rubbing her snout again.

**OK… **He sighed, pinching the brow of his nose and looked at Beverly.

"I'm really, really sorry about that. She has no idea about personal space, or where the line is for behaviour. If I wasn't able to keep track of her, she'd probably have been in a much worse situation than by now. Is he OK?" Beverly nodded, stroking Luke's back, glancing towards Serena, who was curled up with her snout tucked under a coil.

"Yeah, he's fine… Are you sure you're able to control her..?" Morgan nodded, glancing around slightly.

"Yeah. She's a handful, and I can't let myself get sloppy with her. The problem isn't her, it's the fact that she has trouble bridging the gap between reptile and mammal. I'm trying to get her to understand, though." The door to the Centre slid open, and Morgan glanced over as several other people entered the Centre, various Pokémon following their trainers.

"Looks like we're not the only two in here for testing. I wonder how this will happen?" Beverly shrugged, before checking the clock above the desk.

"Not sure. But it's coming up for the time we were told to be here by…" At this point, the reception of the Centre was filled with the sound of conversation, and Morgan looked over at the others.

"I don't recognise many people here. Think some of them are from the other classes she teaches?" Brianne shrugged, before looking at Serena.

"If you promise to not hurt anyone, on purpose or accident, then you can go talk to people. Any trouble, and I put you in your ball." Serena nodded slightly, before slithering across the room and towards a Roselia standing beside a Trainer.

"If she's so much trouble why keep her?" Morgan glanced at Beverly, a hard look in his eyes, before glancing at Luke.

"If he growled at everyone who approached, and tried to bite them or attack, would you give him up?" Beverly shook her head, petting Luke, who nuzzled her hand.

"No. I'd keep him away from others, and try to work something out to help him." Morgan nodded, before gesturing to Serena.

"Well, I have the same thing for her. She was my first Pokémon, I've known her for over a year, and we've learnt a lot from each other. Besides, if she had any other Trainer she'd either be released or worse by now. Poison types are, by nature, hard to control, and the fact that most people have a dislike for them doesn't help." Beverly sighed, nodding slightly, before glancing up as the doors opened again and Nurse Joy stepped in, looking at them all. A silence filled the room, as Pokémon moved back beside their trainers side.

"Good, you're here. We'll start testing, then. Because of this being an active test, we will proceed based upon type. If you have a dual-type then you shall have to pass the test for both types. First, the Grass types. Everyone else, wait here." She walked out of the centre, several people trailing after her, those left behind sitting or leaning on the wall and talking nervously.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Morgan sighed, before looking about. The only people left were him and the guy who had a Roselia, everyone else having finished and left. Most had left ginning, or happy. The occasional few had instead left with treated and bandaged injuries, or in tears. He glanced over as the doors slid open, and Nurse Joy entered with Beverly and another guy. Following them, was Luke and a Sableye.

"Alright, you two can go home. Morgan, Kyle, you're up. Testing with Poison-types." Morgan stood, shaking Serena from her doze and walked over to Joy, before Beverly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck." She sat on one of the chairs, leaning back as Luke padded over to sit beside her. She stretched, yawning, before petting him slowly. Morgan swallowed nervously, following Joy. She led them out of the city, up north and onto he route, before looking at them.

"Alright. Today you're getting tested. That will consist of several stages. There will be, and not in this order: battling, dietary needs, health care, biological functions and antivenoms. In order to see if this is possible for you to pass, there are a series of Trainers that I contacted. They're waiting at set locations within the forest for you. To prevent problems, you will be going in opposite directions from each other. The testing areas are linked through rope that spans the gap between areas. Off you go. Morgan, that way. Kyle, this way." Casting a glance at Kyle, then looking towards Serena, Morgan turned and headed along the route that was pointed out to him.

**Hey, Morgan, what do you think she means by biological functions?** Morgan shrugged, placing a hand on the rope and walking beside it through the trees.

"Who knows? If I had to guess I'd say what it sounds like. How your body works. It would probably be stuff like what types of Pokechow to buy you, how often to feed you. Maybe some stuff on caring for your health and scales, and how to assist during a skin shedding. But some of that may be under health care, so we'll see." Serena nodded, looking about, before lifting her head and scenting the air.

**There's a person ahead of us. Not sure how close they are. Maybe a minute or so of walking. **Morgan nodded, continuing to walk along the rope. After a minute and a half, they entered a clearing in the trees. Standing there, waiting for them, was a guy who stood beside a table with several different groupings of pokechow.

**Ugh…** Morgan placed a hand over her mouth, shushing her, before walking up to the guy who nodded at him.

"Hey there. You must be Morgan and Serena. I'm Drake, Nurse Joy asked me to come in and help with the testing today. I'll be covering the dietary needs section. So, first up, what do you know already?" Morgan shrugged slightly, glancing at Serena.

"Well… Do you mean wild diet, or what she eats now..?" Serena chuckled slightly, as Drake replied.

"Wild is fair enough, but I was asking more about the needs of a tame Seviper. So, what I want to know is this. How often should she be fed? What amount should she be fed? And then, what type of Pokechow should she be fed?"

**None-Mpph!** Morgan wrapped his hands round her muzzle, squeezing it shut with a nervous laugh.

"She's just trying to be funny… Ignore her. Uh… Let me see. She should be fed daily, either in two portions at morning and at evening, or fed in one large portion in the morning, with the total amount being enough that it satisfies her energy requirements. The amount itself depends on her age and size, but for a nineteen year old female, who's roughly a foot shorter than fully mature, I'd say it's about… a kilo of food a day? Maybe a kilo and a half?" Drake nodded, before glancing towards a fuming Serena.

"I'd say so. Maybe you should drop it from a kilo and a half to just a kilo. I'd say you're feeding her too much, she seems a little overweight." Serena's eyes snapped towards his, and Morgan's face drained of all colour as a threatening hiss rose from her.

"No, no no, he didn't say you were fat Serena, calm down-" Drake hands shot up as Serena's tail stabbed towards him, his hands grabbing her just below the blade, the point aimed towards his face. Serena twisted her head free, shouting at him as Morgan wrapped her arms around her neck.

**Did you just call me fat?! I am not fat! I eat healthier than any other 'tame' Seviper that is out there! I'd be able to eat that crap you humans call food and still wouldn't gain weight-** Morgan grabbed her head from behind, ramming an arm through her mouth; his forearm was behind her fangs, lodged in the corners of her mouth and his other hand reached over the top of her head, latched onto her upper jaw.

"Serena! Down! Lower your tail or I lock you in your ball!" He pulled back, stretching her out as she continued to flail her blade at Drake. Once fully stretched out Morgan tugged, and her tail pinged free as Drake scrambled backwards.

"I said stop- Oh, hell with this!" He reached into his pocket, pulling out a Pokeball and tapped it to her head, recalling Serena. He quickly pressed the button, holding it in for several seconds, before there was a beep and an automated voice.

"Pokeball safety lock engaged." He sighed, pocketing it, and looked towards Drake.

"I'm so sorry about that. I've never seen her act like that before…" He walked over, helping Drake to his feet, who rapidly ran his hands over himself and sighed in relief.

"Thankfully she didn't cut me. How do you deal with that?" Morgan shrugged, before looking around.

"No idea. I've never had such trouble… Well. Not like that. She's tried to defend herself from people who hurt her, sure, but that was a valid attack. This time… I know she's touchy about her weight, but even so… She's never snapped at someone like that. Uh… Is that a fail? Should I go back..?" Drake shook his head, glancing to the table.

"No… Not yet. For now, finish it up. Since she's in there, as I was saying, she needs to cut down her eating."

"I know. She likes to snack between meals. I tell her she's going to get pudgy, and she acts like she listens but doesn't act on it. No-one's ever told her outright she's going to be fat, though, until now. I'll need to make sure I let the others she sees about that… Are you sure you're OK?" Drake nodded, waving a hand at him.

"Yeah, she didn't get me. But do you have her milked? An anti-venom?" Morgan nodded slightly, before sighing and facepalming.

"She gets milked but she changes her toxins every few months, so we need a consistent supply of the anti-venom. But I left it at home. I know some of the natural curatives, though, but they aren't always growing." Drake nodded slightly, before looking towards the table.

"Alright. Final part. Several samples of Pokechow, various samples, pick the right one, and you're good." Morgan walked over to the table, glancing across the different samples. They all had the same, roughly cylindrical look of dried food; however, minor differences were present, such as the shade of colour or the edges revealing exposed contents such as dried berry or other, less familiar parts.

"Uh… OK… So, for a Seviper, none of the berry ones, those are herbivore… I guess that leaves me two… So, I would say… This one..?" Morgan gestured towards a sample, cringing as Drake raised an eyebrow.

"Are you answering me, or guessing?" Morgan shrugged lightly, before nodding.

"Answering. This one." Drake nodded at him, before gesturing across the clearing.

"Alright. On to the next test. There's one other guy, so he's probably going the other way. Hurry up." Morgan nodded, walking across the clearing and finding a metal peg with rope tied to it. Following the rope, he walked for several minutes before reaching the next clearing.

Standing in the centre was another guy, a table beside him as well, who looked over with a nod. The table had several items; a bowl, a small brush, a palm-sized rounded stone and several samples of plants.

"You're the one with the Seviper. Where is it?" Morgan tapped the ball on his belt, keeping his finger away from the button.

"Here, she had a… Slight anger problem… How did you know I had Serena?" The guy grinned at him, offering a hand as Morgan approached and shook.

"Because we were told to expect two poison types, a Seviper and Roselia. Since we saw the Roselia before, during the Grass-type sessions, I know that Trainer, and you aren't him. This area is all about health care. I'll be covering how to keep your Pokémon clean, safe, healthy, and what to do if they get ill." He turned, approaching the table and lifting the bowl.

"This is pretty much what a reptile wants. Most can bath in water, but it can be a problem if they can't get dry soon after since they're cold blooded and can get really low body temperatures, so most reptiles have these. A dust bath." He passed the bowl to Morgan, who took it, looking in to see it was mostly full of a light brown, very fine powder.

"Of course, dust is misleading, since really it's a very fine dirt layer; generally what settles on top of the floor. Others use sand, but a Seviper would be a dust bath species. They would roll on the floor and use their yellow scales to kick up a cloud, which can be used to clean their scales. Let her out, she's show you." Morgan hesitated, before lifting the ball and aiming it away from them towards the open area in the clearing.

A red light speared forwards, forming Serena, who had her tail extended. She looked around, focusing on Morgan and slithered over, hissing angrily.

**Where is he? I'll show him I'm not fat!** Morgan sighed, before gesturing back over his shoulder.

"We've moved to the next area now. We're in the place for health care. So far I've learned that the whole time you've had a bath, it should actually have been in dust not water." Serena glanced past him at the guy, before moving over and looking into the bowl.

**Oh, OK. I haven't had one of these since… Well, before your dad caught me.** She dipped her head in, puffing air out and billowing a cloud of dust up over herself. Lifting her head, she turned and rubbed it against her side happily.

"So… How does this get you clean?" Serena glanced up at him, before resuming the rubbing of dust across her back.

**It's easy. The dust is fine, so it gets into the cracks and under the edges of my scales. It works free on its own, but while it does it also carries out any bits I don't want there like stone fragments, grass, and stuff. Kinda like what water does, but less likely to make me cold. It also acts to dull the shine on my fangs and blade when I hunt.** Morgan placed a hand on her head, rubbing lightly.

"When you used to hunt, that is." He grinned slightly, before looking up at the guy.

"Hey, uh… I never asked, what's your name? I'm Morgan." He held out his hand as the guy grinned, shaking it with gusto.

"I'm Matt. Good to meet you. So, anyway, the brush would be used with the dust to keep her clean and to buff her scales; keeping them slightly rough, but still clean and shiny since it will balance the ability to grip and reflect personal hygiene at the same time." He passed the brush to Morgan, a small hand-sized brush with soft bristles. He glanced at Serena, before rubbing the brush over her side.

"You'll be there for a while, so the brush is mostly used by those who enter contests as a buffing tool. Battlers and League challengers rarely use the brush, and instead prefer the whetstone." He lifted the rounded stone, passing it to Morgan as well; a rounded lump of rock, deceptively light and full of holes.

"Pumice?" Matt nodded, and tapped the rock.

"Yeah. If you want to battle, you'll be using that on her fangs and tail blade. In the wild, a Seviper would normally sharpen the fangs on a rock, then the tail blade so that they always have something ready to fight with. Tame Seviper sometimes do that, but since they might not be in an area with rocks during the travel, a lump of pumice is best kept for them." Serena nudged the pumice, grabbing it in her mouth and lifting her tail blade, running it along the edge.

**Huh. So I can keep sharp wherever I go? Great!** Morgan tugged the pumice free, before looking towards the table.

"So, what are the plants?" Matt nodded, before gesturing towards them.

"These are plants that have a medicinal purpose for Seviper. Most other Pokémon would find them hard to digest, or even poisonous, but because of her typing these are actually beneficial. Their systems can also absorb the toxins harmlessly, and the glands filter the blood free before storing for when they bite or slash." Serena slid over to the table, tongue flicking out at the plants curiously, before she picked one up. It had short, round and stunted leaves growing, but had a tough and hardy look.

**Oh, wow, these are Spinda Leaves! I haven't had these since I was caught!** Morgan frowned, walking over and taking the plant in hand. It had a course, stiff feeling, thousands of tiny hairs over it brushing his skin.

"Oh, so she picked up that one? Let me see… Uh, the name for that is Green Folly. It can be poisonous if eaten, or burnt. I can't remember where is got that name though." Morgan placed the plant down again, glancing towards Matt.

"It earned that name because it grows from the cracks in a rock face. The hairs on it are the reason Seviper eat it, they help with indigestion and stomach pains. People used it for fuel in camp fires and as food seasoning, before they realised it was poisonous to humans. Green Folly, because they assumed a green plant that was eaten couldn't be dangerous. It's in one of my books." Matt grinned at him, before gesturing to the table.

"Alright. That's pretty cool. So what about the rest? I don't really need a back story, as cool as those are, though. Just a name and why they're used by poison types. I got a couple of things there from various places in the region, too." Morgan brushed the plants apart, separating them, before Serena pushed her head beneath his arm to look.

**I don't recognise all of these. Weird…** Morgan patted her head, before glancing towards the Green Folly.

"Hey, what did you call that one again?" Serena looked at it, before turning to him again.

**Spinda Leaves. We call them that because the leaves kinda look like a Spinda's ears, especially since they grow in pairs. That, and the fact that someone would need them after hunting a Spinda. Hard enough to catch, harder on the stomach…** Morgan sighed, before looking at her.

"I'm guessing that you didn't care about that and still ate them, huh?" Serena nodded, hissing her stuttering laugh, before turning to the plants again.

**Uh… Let me see… This table has Spinda Leaves, Rockscale, Lunagrowth, and Riverweed. That's all I know…** Morgan picked up the three others she named, looking them over curiously.

"Rockscale… This looks like some sort of yellow-orange crustose lichen growth. The Lunagrowth… Some sort of greyish, pitted seed pod… And riverweed is kind of obvious… Hmm… What do you use them for?"

**Rockscale is used to treat wounds, since we scrape it up with tail blades. The powder it forms helps to stop bleeding, not effectively, but enough for someone to get the proper items. Lunagrowth is fed to young who can't sleep, it makes them drowsy, and Riverweed is used when someone has certain illnesses.**

Alright… So a pre-emptive treatment, a natural sleeping agent, and a generic cure-all. At a guess I'd say that these plants are known by humans as Sunset Growth, Dreamseed and… Uhhh… Some sort of water weed… I don't recognise the others." Matt looked over, before gesturing to them.

"Yeah, those three are cuts, sleeping and illness, respectively. The other ones are for poisoning, and then various combinations. A herbal shop in Lavaridge is known famously for its plant products, although these can be found growing almost anywhere. Most Pokemarts stock a small supply of them too." He grinned, before lifting up a Dreamseed pod.

"As for these you want to make sure you don't break the pod. If you do the seeds-which are really more of a spore than anything-will explode through the surface and make anyone who breathes it in fall asleep in a few minutes. If it's eaten then it's almost instantaneous." Morgan nodded, pocketing the seed pod, before petting Serena.

"Alright. So that's how to care for her health. Thanks." Matt grabbed his hand, shaking it energetically.

"Not a problem! Glad to be of help! Now, you'd best remember all this stuff. If she ever needs these things for help, then she won't appreciate it if you get the wrong thing. Also, gotta remember it, these are natural. They'll have a bitter, or 'green' taste. It may disagree with her of you give her too many." He grabbed a few of the plants, passing them to Morgan who fumbled with them before cramming the plants into his pockets.

"You've got someone else to go to, so off you go. Good luck!" He placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder, steering him across the clearing before a heading back to the table. Morgan blinked in confusion, slowly walking along beside the rope guide.

**Uh… I don't know what just happened…** Morgan shrugged, glancing back and scratching his head.

"I… Think we just got given a half hour talk in maybe ten minutes… And then sent on our way without being quizzed on what we learned." Serena sighed, before nuzzling his side.

**Alright. So who's up next?** Morgan shrugged, looking down towards her.

"Hey. Serena. Why did you lash out at that guy, when he said about your weight?" She glanced up, twitching slightly, before looking ahead and dodging her eyes out from under his gaze.

**I'm not fat. My species is heavy because of our size and out bones. You can tell me about it because you're my trainer. I don't even know him. Why should he get to judge?** Morgan sighed, stroking her neck and feeling the scales beneath his hand.

"Serena, your body has a lot of bone. But if I was to compare it to my body, the amount of body that is bone would be similar. I have far less spine and ribs, but that bone is instead used for arms, legs, shoulders and hips. If anything you're heavy because you have a lot of muscle, like all snakes; you need to be strong enough to move yourself, hold prey and constrict it, then be able to force the whole thing down when you eat. It's the way that all reptiles are. But he did have a point about it. You like to snack on food between meals. But that adds more food than your body needs, so the excess is stored away as body fat. I've never seen a fat reptile before, but I'm pretty sure it's a risk."

**Morgan, do you know why I eat so much? It's because I'm always hungry. That crap in a can I'm supposed to eat tastes like something else has eaten it before what's left gets repackaged. I used to eat things that were a good sized meal. Maybe two of them if I was lucky. But out here, everything is so stupid they either don't run or they fight. There's no chase. No expense of energy. Not to mention this place may be sunny, but the ocean wind is cold and that slows me down. I take longer to process food, and it takes longer for that 'full' feeling to set in. I would honestly leave this place and head home, if not for the fact we're such good friends.** Morgan nodded, stroking her neck, before sighing.

"I know your heat needs. I have a heat lamp, so does the Centre. I do what I can, but I don't control the weather Serena. Maybe if you could learn Sunny Day, or something that would keep you warm… But I can't do much more than what I have done." Serena glanced up, before looking ahead again.

**We're coming up on the next clearing. Before we get there, I'll say this. The beach is good because I can burrow into hot, hot sand and relax, let my body adjust and clean my scales at the same time. But it gets too cold at night. So when we pass these test things, I want one thing from you. Never, ever, use me against an Ice type or in an icy environment.** Morgan nodded, stopping her before wrapping his arms around her neck, hugging her to him. Serena hissed lightly, licking his cheek and wrapping around him in return.

"Serena, I would never do that anyway… You're my best friend and I would never want you to get hurt or worse. I swear that I'll never do that." Serena nuzzled him, hissing lightly, before leaning her head backwards and looking at him.

**Just keep that promise, Morgan, and I'll always stay with you as a friend, Pokémon, and whatever else you want and need.** She nuzzled him once more, unwrapping herself from him and moving ahead as he followed her into the next clearing. Immediately ahead of them at the centre of the clearing, there was a battle area drawn out in the grass. At the point they entered the clearing, the battle had just finished, and Kyle was picking up his Roselia from the floor. Opposite him, stood with a girl with a Kadabra beside her. Glancing over, she nodded towards them, then looked back at Kyle.

"Here. Use these." She reached into a hip bag, pulling out a couple of items and throwing them in the air. A light blue glow surrounded them, as they floated through the air towards Kyle-a Super Potion, a small yellow diamond-shaped crystal and several plasters. He took them from the air, quickly reviving and spraying his Roselia, then applied the plasters to a series of cuts over his arms and face.

"Thank you." The girl nodded at him, before he turned and led Roselia past Morgan and along the rope route.

"So, you two are next? Get up and ready. I'll be testing your ability to battle, use strategy and tactics, and defeat an opponent if possible." Morgan strode across the clearing, taking up his place at the end of the battle area while Serena slithered into place in front of him, coiling up on the grass. Her head held high, she looked across at the Kadabra and girl, eyes narrowed to slits.

"Kadabra. Confusion." The Kadabra's eyes glowed that same, light blue colour, as an aura of blue surrounded Serena. She jerked reflexively, twisting in mid-air as the psychic energy levitated her before slamming her into the floor. Groaning, shaking her head, she slowly lifted it up to look at the Kadabra.

**Morgan. Don't just stand there, do something!** Morgan looked at her, gesturing to the Kadabra.

"I didn't get time, and I'm going to reply! Serena, uh… Use Bite!" She hissed, rearing back before launching herself at the Kadabra. It slashed the spoon in its hand downwards, several rocks on the ground darting towards Serena in an attempt to distract her. She swung her tail round, simultaneously batting a rock out of the way and wrapping around the Kadabra, before biting into its shoulder, causing it to cry out in pain.

"Disable!" The Kadabras eyes flashed, a burst of power flinging Serena off and to the side. She twitched slightly, up righting herself and glaring.

"Again, Bite!" Serena hissed, mouth opening-and froze. She stared at the Kadabra, fangs extended towards it and unable to move. Her eyes flicked back and forth, visible tremors showing as she tried to move.

"Fool. Don't you know what Disable does? She cannot make a Bite attack until it wears off, and trying immobilises her. Now, use Psybeam." The Kadabra nodded, pacing its hands together and holding the spoon between them. The metal began to glow blue, the bowl of the spoon twisting down and around, knotting the handle together, before a solid beam of that same energy speared forwards. Upon impact with Serena, it catapulted her into a tree, bending her around with the force.

"U-Up! Hurry!" Serena shook her head, moaning slightly before slithering up the trunk and into the boughs of the tree.

"An admirable attempt. But she can hide from sight, not the sixth sense." Morgan paused, before a call came from above him.

**Wait, that Kadabra sees dead things?** Morgan chuckled, shaking his head.

"I don't think she means that. Uh… Sixth sense is used to refer to psychic powers of sight… She means… you're visible… Serena! Move, quickly!" There was a sudden burst of movement, a second before the branches where she used to be whipped apart to expose the area behind the leaves.

"Lick!" The tree behind the Kadabra shook as Serena dropped on top of it, slamming its body into the ground and pulled it up with a coil. She hissed, tongue spilling out from her lips to slap into the Kadabra's face, slathering up and across it while tracing a line of thick, clinging saliva behind it.

"S-Serena, enough..!" She froze with her tongue on the back of the Kadabra's head, mouth open above it, before flicking her body and throwing the Kadabra away. It slowly stood, twitching, before the right leg folded beneath it and it caught itself with its hands.

"Paralysis… Very good. Play on a status chance and effect for an edge-… Kadabra? Where is your spoon?" Morgan looked over as Serena let out a chuckling hiss, drawing the attention of the girl and the Kadabra. Clutched in her mouth was the spoon. Dropping it, she pounded the metal several times into a rough rectangle of metal and flicked it into the air.

"No!" She jerked her head forwards, catching the metal, an audible crack filling the clearing as her fang broke it in two.

**Now you're missing your spoon. So, feeling lucky enough to try to keep fighting? Hmm?**

"Serena! What did you do that for? It needed that spoon!" She turned to look at Morgan, frowning.

**What? Why? All I did was take away his spoon, it won't matter..!** Morgan shook his head, pointing to the two lumps of metal, before he was interrupted by the girl.

"That spoon was more than a spoon, it was a focus." Serena frowned, looking back at Morgan curiously.

**What's a focus?** Morgan shrugged, before looking up at the girl. She sighed, shaking her head, before gesturing to the remnants of the spoon.

"A focus is something that does what the name suggests. It allowed for greater control and use of the psychic powers by channelling, focussing and amplifying the effects of his mind. In essence, it is to psychic powers what a focussing lens is to light." She sighed at Serena's further blank stare, clarifying the sentence.

"A focussing lens is another term for a piece of plastic or glass which is shaped to focus light. Think of a lens within a magnifying glass, for example, it can focus light to a single point. That is the theory behind a focus and psychic power." Morgan nodded, glancing towards the Kadabra. Serena 'ooohed' in understanding, before nodding as well.

**OK. So let's get this going! Keep it up Morgan! **Morgan shrugged, glancing towards the girl.

"I can still fight you. Just expect less… Controlled effects." Morgan nodded, before pointing forwards.

"Uh… Use Poison Fang!" With a hiss, Serena lunged forwards. The Kadabra stepped backwards, flinching, before Serena bit down on the Kadabra's arm. Her fangs overshot the torso, her original target, thanks to the movement, but the razor edge sliced into the skin. Venom dripped to the floor from the tips, grass wilting and browning beneath the toxin before the Kadabra pulled its arm free. The other hand grasped its arm, clutching two parallel scores of red parting the yellow skin. The girl looked up, seeing Morgan's look of shock.

"What, did you think that a fight is gentle? Have you never battled before?" Morgan shook his head, glancing to Serena.

"I've seen her fight twice, once hunting prey when she was a day captured and once when a Zangoose appeared. Both times she intended to kill, and succeeded. Other fights were using my parents Mightyena, but those were never more than a few minutes. No attacks with claws, teeth, just tackles and other sort of attacks…" The girl nodded, sighing.

"Another newbie. Fights are fights. The aim is to make an opponent faint. Pokémon, naturally, have a limit where they pass out from wounds. It sounds barbaric but it isn't so. It's similar to how a person will fall asleep when tired. A Pokémon reaches a limit and passes out. They can be healed up, and returned to full energy, or with enough time and rest wake up naturally. A Pokémon can die of old age under a Trainer's care, or of complications such as poisons. But passing out slows a Pokémon's metabolism so much that they nearly always recover naturally or with help."

Morgan nodded slightly, looking at Serena.

"So… I can expect for serious injuries?" The girl shrugged slightly in reply.

"It depends. We're fighting, so you can expect her to have headaches, or muscle aches as well as pulled muscles and bruises beneath the scales. I can expect cuts, gouges, bites and poisons. But there's no malice, no attempt to murder here, so no deaths will occur. Unless a Trainer cannot control the Pokémon, or has murderous intent while commanding, deaths never occur in battles. I promise." Morgan nodded slightly, before looking to Serena.

"Alright… Just to be clear. You're not trying to seriously injure, Serena. I know it hurt you, but you can't damage it because of that. You should expect it." Serena hissed in an irritated manner, glaring at him.

**I take my hurt with pride, and my injuries, then do the same and more to my enemy.** The sudden change in her manner startled Morgan, who stepped backwards in surprise.

"But… You're going overboard a little. At least ease up. I mean, you have those scars, and you won't get scars from a Psychic, so you can ease up on it, right-" Serena snapped her jaws at him, spitting towards his feet.

**These scars mark for each time I have killed a Zangoose, and I am honoured by fighting through injuries and pain to victory. But Psychics… They fight with powers that aren't physical. It's cowardly, not brave, to use something like that. Better to fight, and even die, on the claws or teeth or horns of an opponent than to the mind of an enemy who can kill without even having to look you in the eyes.** She jabbed her tail at the scars along her body, punctuating each sentence vividly, before pointing towards the Kadabra.

**I expect to be hurt when I fight. If I'm not hurt my prey is too weak and I shame myself by not fighting a worthy opponent. Likewise, if I challenge something too strong I bring even more honour through my bravery, victory or defeat. This Kadabra is not the enemy I fight for honour, it is one I fight for yours. You are in control, not me, and all honour gained or lost by me reflects upon you. All Pokémon do this! So stop shaming me by having no courage, babying my fight, and let me earn you your first victory scar! **Morgan nodded, staring at her, before looking away.

"I… Alright… I, uh… I'm sorry…" Serena raised her head, a look of fury about her, before the Kadabra gestured and flung her to the side, into a tree again.

"Serena..!" The girl glared at him, chopping a hand through the air.

"Idiot! That is a Pokémon which comes from a species priding itself on combat! Yet you treat her like she has yet to kill her first prey! You would recognise the term more as treat her like she's still a baby… But you're insulting her, immensely! I can't think of anything more offensive to a martial species than to baby them, insult their honour, and then apologise to them! How are you still alive?!" Before Morgan could answer, Serena burst from the bushes, coiling around the Kadabra with vicious twists, hissing angrily.

**Coward! To attack an opponent from behind! We may be fighting, and that may be a useful manoeuvre, but to do so in battle with no command shames your Trainer!** She slashed her tail across the back of the Kadabra's shins, hurling it through the air and into a tree, flicking her tail and killing a line of grass with toxin spray.

"Teleport!" The Kadabra flashed blue, disappearing and reappearing a second later on the other side of the clearing. It stood up, hobbling slightly as the hurt leg abruptly locked up on it, muscles cramping and curling the legs up tight to the body. A second later, Serena sped towards it, lashing her tail out and slamming it onto its back. Coiling across and around it, pinning the Kadabra, she levelled her tail at its chest, point digging in.

**Give up-** She managed to say, before being interrupted.

"Serena! Get off of it! You've won, you don't need to do this, now let go! …Uh… Before you dishonour yourself and hurt a defenceless enemy who is not resisting..?" Serena looked at him, tilting her head to the side slightly.

**Are you telling or asking? At this rate I may challenge you to the right of being the Trainer, and lead you into fights with confusion and hesitance, much as you did to me today. You're incompetent, and need to learn. You should still be learning, not taking the test!** She uncurled from the Kadabra, slithering over to Morgan and glaring down at him, head raised over his own. Tongue flickering out in what seemed an angry manner, she hissed before folding her fangs away and slamming her lower jaw into his head, knocking him over.

"What are you-" She jabbed her face into his, leering, before snorting slightly and looking away.

**You aren't worth a Swablu's wing in a fight. Next time, do it properly, or you'll have hell to pay. A Trainer should be confident, swift, decisive, not double-guessing and unsure, a bag of nerves. If I was wild your Pokémon would either be unconscious or lunch and your arms would be in my mouth as I drag you back to the den for the hatchlings to practice attacks on. You're a wonderful friend and a lousy Trainer, so get better at that second one or give it up. **Looking back, her eyes softened slightly, noticeable only to Morgan and anyone who spent a lot of time around reptiles; the motion was only noticeable as a slight hooding of the eyes.

**I hate treating you like this but I don't want you to die. And you will die, or end up in a hospital, if you don't get better as a Trainer. Some Pokémon will run from you, some will attack you to chase you away, or as blood sport. Some will see you as easy prey. My kind are of the last two when we see humans. I would treat you as sport, or as food if I was truly desperate, and I will ensure you survive your journey by being a Trainer to you as you are to me. Now get up, lying there you look weak, underbelly and throat exposed to fangs and tail.** Morgan scrambled to his feet, looking at her nervously. He was used to seeing her as his friend, her coils an immense length and girth of playfulness, friendship and affection with happy eyes, a tongue of affection and nuzzling chin. Now, he saw her as anyone else did.

Eyes that shot hard and true, piercing him and pinning as a lepidopterist does to his specimens. Her fangs hung free, sharp, ripe to pierce and tear flesh while filling him with toxins of varying effects. Her tail the same, its blade able to batter and slash easily. Coils of thick, condensed musculature, as easily able to pluck fruit as crush bones. And then her mouth, which while normally held closed or opening only to speak, could instead now dislocate and engulf him easily, forcing him down her body along a path so many others had travelled the once.

He shook his head, looking away from her eyes, a thick numbness fading away as though he had been submerged in cotton wool. Serena looked around, her captivating stare directing towards the girl.

"Go on. You won, although I think your Seviper deserves it more than you. Now get along the path and finish your test. Make sure to get this problem sorted, too." She recalled her Kadabra, as Morgan turned and slowly walked alongside the guide rope, Serena beside him.

"…I've never seen you act or speak like that before… Why did it just happen?" Serena looked at him, then ahead once more.

**Think, Morgan… I come from a species which has been in a war for so long the hatred and prejudices of our ancestors in inherited and passed on. Only the strong and tough survive, loosing friends and family who were too weak to continue, and passing a revenge hunger on. I am who I am. But in a fight, I do not just fight. I aim to win. Seviper are always scarred, as are Zangoose. Those aren't battle injuries, those are ceremonial scars. One scar is earned for each time you defeat an enemy in single combat.**

**I have seven scars; before I was captured, I challenged, fought and won against seven Zangoose in single combat. Some already had scars, my earlier enemies none. I was supposed to be one of my clans best fighters. There were rumours I was to take the mantle of being the Alpha's Champion when the old one died. And then a human ambushed me, captured me…** Morgan sighed, placing a hand on her head and stroking gently.

"So, in order for me to have my life and journey yours was ruined and sacrificed… I'm sorry..." Serena brushed his hand away, looking at him again.

**Don't be. Because if I hadn't been caught then I would have killed your father and probably eaten his Pokémon. It's war for me, Morgan. Every day, every night, is war. Even under a Trainer's control, it's too little. A Zangoose appears, and I turn from your companion, your battler, into a raging killing machine. Nothing will stop me from that fight. It's too much.** Morgan nodded, slowly running a hand over one of the scars. Rougher, less smooth and scaled with a feel almost as of hide, the rich plum colour stood out against her tar-black colour.

**The colour and weakness are the cost of honour and strength. To show out worth we scar ourselves, marking us as more experienced and stronger among the whole. Someone with no scars is pitch black, able to sneak to an enemy or past them, whereas an accomplished fighter is marked out so that no enemy can miss them; a challenge to their strength, shown through markings. But the scars heal with weaker scales, more fleshy than the area around it; they can take a hit, but will rupture easier. We do not hide behind our scaled armour, and as we become stronger we reduce it to show our experience. Similar to your parents. They work with a hat that's a different colour to those around them, marking them as more experienced. **Morgan smiled slightly, stroking her neck, before replying.

"It's not quite like that. But… What happened to you during that fight, it was terrifying. To see you like that, in full out attack mode… I'm surprised you didn't go after the girl." Serena huffed in annoyance.

**She had not attacked personally, and I had no reason to unless you ordered it. I fought for you and the Kadabra for her. We were your fighters, your champions, and are bound to only fight those we're commanded to, otherwise we would dishonour our Trainer.** Morgan looked at her, before looking ahead again.

"There's a lot about you to do with honour and glory. More than I expected… You mentioned an Alpha earlier, so I thought maybe a patriarchal society. But if anything you speak like it's a meritocratic structure. You could be far younger than someone else, but better than them because you have more victories, or are better respected..." Serena nodded at him, before nudging his arm.

**There's a scent from ahead. We must be nearing the next thing. And you're right, that is how it works. The Alpha's Champion, when I left, had a male successor. But I would always win our fights despite being laid a clutch later than he was, and so I had more influence and power than he. His sire's position means nothing to us, he has to earn special treatment. But he'll most likely take over as Champion since he is now the strongest one there.** Before Morgan could reply, the two of them left the trees and passed into yet another clearing. This one had another girl waiting, and beside her was a table with several sheets of paper and small bottles of liquid.

"Hey. I'm Marcy. You two must be Morgan and Serena. I'll be dealing with you and helping about biological functions and antivenoms. How have your other sessions been?" Morgan shrugged, glancing at Serena uncomfortably.

"They've been… Unusual. Informative. Mostly, a little bit overwhelming. I thought I'd be able to do it all, but there's a lot of stuff that I didn't know about… A lot that I needed to learn. It's a little scary, actually, with so much I need to still learn." Marcy grinned at him, nodding happily.

"Good. That's how it should be. If it was too much for you, then you'd need to redo your studies, and if you thought you were doing fine and knew it all then you would be overconfident, which is dangerous. But getting flustered and put under, while still learning, that's it. It never gets any easier, either, it just gets more familiar. Each new Pokémon you capture is a whole new experience and challenge to learn and master." She nodded towards Serena, before looking towards the table. As she began to sort out the items on it, Morgan approached with Serena.

"OK. Since most snakes can produce two different toxins at once, but have access to a large amount of variables it's important to recognise the signs of a poisoning and what is most effective at treating each type, as well as the severity. Can you tell me the main types of toxin?" Morgan frowned, tapping the tip of his finger against the fingers of his other hand as he spoke.

"There's, uh… neurotoxin, cytotoxin and hemotoxin… But the organic chemicals that make those toxins can be mixed together to create combinations…" Marcy nodded, before pointing towards Serena's fangs.

"Almost. There are neurotoxins and hemotoxins, certainly, but those are both categorised as a cytotoxin because they kill or damage cells through their effects. The differences between neuro and hemo?" Serena lifted her tail up, before speaking.

**Neuro paralyses and hemo kills. **Marcy nodded slightly, looking to Morgan.

"Able to expand on that?" He shrugged slightly, before glancing towards Serena as Marcy began to speak again.

"Alright. A neurotoxin enters the bloodstream and travels about the body until it reaches a nerve cell. It triggers a nerve impulse, but the toxin proteins bind to the chemicals causing the impulse; they attach to the receiving nerve cell, but don't continue the impulse and then become permanently attached until the protein is removed. Over time it weakens a limb or area of the body, then it goes numb, then it seizes up. The effect spreads throughout the body, until it reaches the brain, heart or lungs, which eventually seize up and cause death."

**Uh… That's on a lethal amount… If I inject a small enough measure, I can paralyse them but keep them alive. It takes practice, but if I got enough, I could manage to bite someone and only cause numbness to pain due to the small amount.** Marcy nodded again, before continuing as though she hadn't been interrupted.

"As for the hemotoxin, that's inherently lethal regardless of dosage if untreated. The proteins within the venom destroy erythrocytes, attack proteins and damage tissue structures and organs. Debilitating pain accompanies it, along with loss of limb and life from cell death. Treatment outside of an hour of the bite sees the lib affected lost, or death if bitten in the torso. It also aids digestion, since it weakens protein bonds within the bode pre-ingestion."

"Hey, wait… What's an ery… uh… eryth-thingy?" Marcy giggled slightly, before correcting him.

"Erythrocyte. It's a red blood cell. Basically the hemotoxin reduces the amount of oxygen that can be carried in the blood; in simpler terms it weakens you from lack of air. Theoretically, if you survive the protein damage long enough, you'll suffocate from inability to get oxygen around your body." Morgan nodded, shuddering lightly at the descriptions of the venom, before Serena piped up again.

**I thought hemotoxins were useful for doctors and nurses?** Marcy shrugged slightly at that.

"I don't know much outside of the toxicology area, but hemotoxins sometimes carry anticoagulants, which prevent blood clotting and forming a scab, so you bleed for longer from a wound. I suppose that protein could be useful for treating a patient if they have something like an embolism within their body…" She sighed at Morgan and Serena's blank face, tapping a finger to the side of her head.

"An embolism is where something in the bloodstream forms a blockage. If it's caused by a blood clot, then the anticoagulants of a hemotoxin can break it down before it causes death. But apart from that, it tends to be more lethal than helpful." Turning to the table beside her, she tapped a nail against the small vials. Each one contained a small amount of a fluid, and a blank piece of paper was over a larger label, obviously obscuring text.

"These are all different toxins extracted from snakes. Mostly used for production of anti-toxins and for toxicology studies, I was given these samples by Nurse Joy for the test. I'll describe the effects of each one, and you need to tell me what can be used in the wild to treat or inhibit the toxin." Lifting the first of four vials, she unfolded a square of paper that had been beneath it, reading the text.

"This toxin affects the ability of the body to respond to nerve signals, and damages cell structure around nerves to further reduce movement and responses. When it reaches the spine and the brain, irreversible paralysis or death occurs respectively."

"Uh… Well, if it affects the nerves, it's a neurotoxin… But the cell damage would be from a hemotoxin, right? So, uh… I guess… Something that cures or relieves paralytics… Not sure about the cells…" Marcy nodded slightly, gesturing to the paper she held.

"Can you name any plants that do that?" Morgan blinked, glancing around, before shrugging.

"Not really… I know a couple, but they won't be enough for that kind of toxin…"

**I know one. We destroy it whenever we find it, since Zangoose use it to cure paralysis from a Lick attack. We know it as numbroot. It's a plant with short, flat and broad leaves that have an edge like lots of half-circles poking out, and the roots are long, thin, hairlike. It grows along the shore of the river nearby where we nested.**

"Half-circled edge leaves..? I don't know about that one… Sorry. But if it works, then I guess you can use it if she can find any. Still, I'll have to look it up so I can find out more about it. Anything else?" Morgan shook his head, as Serena glanced towards him.

**Nope. Not really. Most of what I know is to cure wounds and injuries on a Seviper, not to cure what we inflict. I guess if you get a Zangoose you can wring out some stuff on plants, but mostly it will just spit, curse and try to cut us both into little cubes and strips of meat.** Morgan sighed, nodding slightly, before looking up again.

"Well, to be honest I don't really need to know the more advanced plant species. I have a case of antivenoms on me at all times for use. Sometimes she'll snap out at a person if they hurt her, or I'll catch myself on her tail or fangs while we play, so I need a quick shot. Since we're outside, I only brought a small amount with me." He reached into the jacket pocket, pulling out a syringe contained within a rectangular plastic case too long for it; in the bottom of the case was a single vial of fluid.

"Her tail and fangs have different poisons, a paralysing one and a damaging one, but only for battle use. This vial contains the serum that can counter both toxins easily. The only downside is, they have a lifespan of a month or so, since she changes her diet to alter the toxins. Mostly, she does it over the course of a month by eating some kind of plant that can be venomous to anything eating it, but any other way is unusual…" Marcy nodded, before walking over to Serena. She placed a finger against her head, just below the eye and tapped the scales there. Lifting her tail by the base of her blade, she touched an area an inch or so up her body as well.

"The snake venom is produced within a gland connected to the fang, or the tail. Most snakes produce a single type of venom for their life time, but in the case of captured snakes they can have the venom altered. Most doctors were, and some still are, confused as to how it occurs, since the venom should be fixed in its type due to protein production. I think that they recently found out that the protein produced can be altered if the gland is exposed to certain chemicals in plants, which a snake an eat instinctively when venom becomes less effective." Morgan nodded, as Serena twitched her tail and looked to the side, flicking her tongue out.

**Hey, Morgan… I can taste Plusle. Can I go, uh… Fight? You know, for some experience against electric types?** He sighed, shaking his head slightly, before placing a hand under her chin and scratching lightly.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead. Just be careful it doesn't belong to one of those weird people who hang about on the route and do everything they can to pamper their 'adorable little fluffballs'."

**If it is one of those, can I-**

"NO, no eating the fluffballs. I know that they're annoying and I love it when they lose in a fight because it shuts up the maniac of a trainer they have, but that's not good enough to warrant that. Besides, Plusle and Minun at the same time would cause you really bad stomach ache. They'd electrocute you, and that charge would feed off of itself and get more powerful. Besides, you don't need to eat them, you have Pokechow at home." Serena nodded, nuzzling his hand, before turning and passing through the trees.

"So, why was this all set up in the forest, anyway?" Marcy shrugged, looking around.

"Not sure. I think it's because it was easier to set up this stuff in clearings rather than in a public place, and because it isn't so hard to battle without injuring someone by accident when out here. Still, it is an odd thing… But anyway, you're done now, so I suppose you can go back and battle Joy. What we'll do is get together and talk, discuss what we thought of you, and so on to decide a grade for you, then pass it to Joy. Still, good luck." Morgan nodded, before the two of them jumped in surprise as Serena cried out, her exclamation carrying pain.

"Crap!" Turning on the spot, Morgan ran into the trees and through the forest, picking up speed and heading towards where the sound had come from. There was a second cry, before he burst through a cluster of trees and out onto the Route itself. Ahead of him was Serena, coiled up on the path and covered in scorch marks; standing either side a Plusle and Minun, cheeks crackling angrily.

"Hey, get away from her!" As he approached them, the two turned towards him, sparking more as a woman stepped over.

"You! Is this your Pokémon? This thing attacked my adorable Pokémon without any reason to do so!" Morgan scowled, glancing around before scuffing a foot into the ground.

"Right… I suppose I can only do one thing, then… Serena. Poison Tail." The woman's eyes widened, before Serena tensed and lashed out her tail, the force of it spinning her around and slashing both Pokémon around her, knocking them back. She lifted her head, coiling up as Morgan stepped to be beside her, shaking her head slightly.

"I told you to avoid trouble."

**I tried. Those little brats shocked me when I was in the treeline and when I defended myself, that old hag intervened.** Morgan nodded slightly, looking forwards as the Plusle and Minun ran together, standing in front of them both.

"Alright then." Pulling his Pokedex from his pocket and opening it, he scrolled the menu before tapping a picture of Serena, bringing up a screen of Serena. A small bar beneath her image was roughly two-thirds full.

"Huh. They're weaker than I was expecting. Wrap." Serena hissed, quickly coiling around the two Cheering Pokémon until only their heads were exposed. Thanks to the yellow scales and scars over her body, it could be seen where her coils were sliding over each other and pulling tighter around them.

"Spark!" The Plusle groaned, head sagging slightly as the Minun's cheeks sparked, discharging a flash of electricity. Serena hissed at the attack, clenching around them both as the bar on the Pokedex dropped to half-full. The Plusle's head shot up as it screamed, before Serena threw them both away, flicking her body as she simultaneously opened the coils. The two Pokémon bounced and skidded across the floor, the Minun standing up, shaking slightly. The Plusle lay on the floor, fainted.

Darting forwards and opening her mouth, Serena scooped up the Plusle and closed her jaws, shaking her head about. Spitting out the Plusle, she slapped her tail into it as it fell, batting it into the fence beside the water, cracking several posts.

"No! Plusle!" As the woman turned to the side, looking towards her fainted Pokémon, Morgan pointed towards the Minun.

"Poison Fang." A wicked grin crossed her face, as Serena lunged forwards and bit down on the Plusle, grabbing it with her head sideways. Raising herself up, the Plusle now horizontal in her mouth with fangs behind it, edges cutting into its back and venom dripping from the tips, she tossed it away. It hit the floor, bouncing slightly before coming to rest as Serena hissed eagerly.

"Enough. Let's head back, Serena. And don't even think of doing anything else. You can eat and take out your anger back at the Centre." He turned, walking down the path towards Slateport as Serena glared at the woman, slowly turning to follow him.

**So. You can command me fine when fighting those rats, but not when fighting an actual opponent? What is with that? **Morgan shrugged, sighing as he petted her.

"I don't really know. The Kadabra was a threat, an enemy, and I was nervous and unsure how to fight a type advantage. But at the same time, the Plusle and Minun are smaller, have no type advantage… We normally end up fighting them whenever we come this way, so by now it's just actions. I don't need to think, I have it already. Send out you, she sends out them, you get paralysed, shed skin, Poison Tail, dodge, Wrap and Poison Fang, then you throw them aside like nothing, we win. But whenever we fought them, you never actually drew blood before…" Serena nodded slightly.

**That's true, they're unworthy of being bloodied in combat. But it is annoying how they always paralyse me. Shedding skin for relief, I can only do it so many times before I end up without dead layers. Mostly the shedding skin is just so that I can recover from status' when fighting so I can keep it up; scales for my kind are dull and not reflective because we have several ready to shed layers at all times.** Morgan nodded in return, before glancing ahead.

"So. We got sent into the woods, to follow a course of what seemed like half-assed testing, come out and walk back, get you healed, then we have to fight Joy. The other guy, he had to go the opposite way to us. But we never actually saw him pass, so I guess we missed him. Weird…"

**Will you be able to command me during the fight with Joy? Or will I have to take over? **Morgan sighed, looking at her. She had a determined expression, from the set of her jaw and eyes.

"I'll do what I can. It's hard enough that we're fighting, and you seem to have stopped holding back during the fights, but I don't feel confident. You see those Plusle and Minun as prey, and you look down on them. I suppose that rubbed off on me, and I look down too. But with a proper opponent, it's different. And it's harder, because I can't guarantee you'll win, and I don't know how you'll get hurt…" Serena nuzzled his hand, before looping around him quickly. He smiled, stroking her back and continued walking.

**I'm sure you'll be fine. You can gain confidence with time, and I'll get stronger in time as well. But for now, we'll do what we can. And that means training. When you command me properly, and we get a good win down, I'll even give you your first scar! **Morgan chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I would prefer that you didn't scar me… Us humans don't do that to show honour, and it will just seem weird if I start doing that. But thanks, I guess." Serena nodded once more, before placing her head on his shoulder. He fangs rested behind his shoulder, pressing against but not cutting through his jacket, holding her head in place as she relaxed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"There. She's healed up. Are you ready?" Morgan nodded, as Serena slithered past Nurse Joy and over to his side. The nurse nodded, before turning and gesturing to the doors of the Centre.

"Alright. I'll be waiting for you. We'll head down to the beach, I sent someone ahead to clear an area and prepare markings. We're going to battle properly, so you should be ready for that. In addition we're also going to be fighting until someone faints. We'll heal both battlers up here afterwards, and then I'll get you graded with advice from those you met in the test areas. Now, come along, both of you." She turned, walking out of the Centre as Morgan and Serena followed her.

**Who do you think she'll use?** Morgan shrugged, glancing at Joy's waist before answering in a lower voice to avoid being heard.

"I don't see any Pokeballs… I guess she'll use a Chansey and sent it ahead to mark the area out. Either way we'll see when we arrive, so just be patient." He petted her, Serena nuzzling his hand as he did so, before looking ahead.

**I suppose we'll have to do our best then. Do you think you'll fail if we get beaten? **Morgan frowned slightly, poking her.

"What do you mean, I'll fail? We'll both fail if you lose." Serena hissed slightly, snapping at his finger.

**I'm just the Pokémon remember? If I faint, you as the trainer fail. So I haven't much to worry about, really, whereas all of your trainer stuff depends upon this. So, yeah, you will fail but not me.** Morgan chuckled slightly, pressing a finger to her snout.

"Maybe. But that means you would lose honour, right?" Serena nodded slightly, licking his hand, before looking ahead again.

**We're here.** Morgan looked up, as Nurse Joy walked across the beach. Roughly half way down the beach, a Chansey stood. Marked out with flags and white lines, a battle area had been prepared along with a secondary line, marking the safety area to avoid. There was a crowd, as usual for the beach, with about half of them waiting around for the battle.

"Alright. I've already battled the other Poison trainer, so after you I've finished. Are you ready Morgan?" Morgan nodded, stepping up to one of the trainer areas as Serena moved in front of him, coiling up. Joy stepped into the other trainer area, as the Chansey stood in front of her, smiling.

"After you, Morgan."

"Alright… Serena, use Poison Fang." Serena hissed, speeding across the sand towards the Chansey and lunging towards it. Just before she bit down, Joy called out.

"Minimise." The Chansey abruptly bent forwards, shrinking down as Serena passed over the top of it, missing.

"Double Slap." The Chansey grabbed Serena's tail, jerking her back before wrapping n arm round her back. Lifting the other arm, it began to slap her, the hand moving back and forth with the sound of flesh impacting each time.

"Poison Tail!" Serena whipped her tail around as she let out a pained hiss, slashing across the Chansey's back. It flinched, letting go as Serena squirmed free, slashing her tail across as she did so for good measure. Moving quickly, she settled in front of Morgan again. She glared at the Chansey, spitting to the side as several in the crowd muttered.

"Sing." The Chansey pressed its hands together, closing its eyes before opening the mouth and beginning to sing. A soft, sweet melody that filled the air and caused a feeling of relaxation and calmness in those who heard it. Serena blinked, her eyes loosing focus and head swaying slightly.

"Serena, uh… Use Wrap..!" Serena blinked, shaking her head, before lunging forwards and coiling around the Chansey, pulling tight. She blinked, head sagging, before yawning widely. He head drooped forwards once more, eyes closing, before after a pause she started to snore.

"Chansey, throw her back to her own side." The Chansey wiggled, slipping free from the now slack coils, before picking her up and hefting her back towards Morgan. She hit the sand with a thud, skidding along in a wave of sand.

"Serena! Wake up, come on..!"

"Egg Bomb." Morgan froze, looking up in horror as the Chansey reached into its pouch and retrieved an egg. It lifted it in one arm, before tossing it at Serena. The Egg hit her, settling beside her, before suddenly exploding with vicious force. A cloud of smoke billowed out, black and choking as Serena shot through it and past Morgan onto the sand. She landed, folded and coiled up by the blast, still snoring, her scales marred with scorched patches.

"Serena..! Come on, please!" Morgan ran over to her, kneeling and placing a hand on her back. He shook her slightly, as Serena continued to snore before abruptly he was lifted into the air. Chansey turned around, carrying him and Serena back to the battle area. It set him down in the trainer area, before placing Serena in her half of the battle area.

"Doubleslap." The Chansey immediately lifted Serena, bashing an arm back and forth across her face. The last slap, harder than all the rest, knocked her away and to the floor in front of Morgan. She bounced, once, her head landing at his feet, her eyes closed and mouth open. A slight beeping came from his pocket, and removing his Pokedex he flipped it open. There was a status screen for Serena, the bar beneath her image empty and flashing.

"Serena…" He dropped the Pokedex to the sand, kneeling beside her and pulling her head onto his legs, stroking her head. He sighed, brushing a hand through one of the scorched marks, fingers coming away blackened with soot, before looking up as the Chansey approached. It bowed, pulling an egg from its pouch, and passing it to Morgan.

"Thank you…" He took the egg, opening Serena's mouth and placing the egg in, closing her jaws and tilting up her head. There were a few seconds before she swallowed, the sound of the shell cracking as it was crushed by her throat letting him know it had happened, and he lowered her head. He knelt there for several seconds, before a low groan came from Serena and she opened her eyes.

…**Did we win..? **Morgan smiled slightly, sighing as she slowly coiled up around him.

"No, we didn't win… Sorry…" Serena laughed, cutting off sharply as she hissed in pain.

**Ow… I feel like a Voltorb used Self-Destruct in my gut…** Morgan smiled, stroking her back gently.

"That would be because after you fell asleep, you got hit with an Egg Bomb… It kinda landed in the middle of your body since you were folded up a bit from the previous hit…" She groaned again, slowly lifting her head and shaking it.

**Are my fangs OK? What about my tail? Did they get broken? **Morgan shook his head, tapping the tip of her snout with a finger.

"They're fine. And you need to stop worrying about your appearance and start worrying about getting healed. We need to get you up to the Centre. Can you move?" Serena nodded slightly, unwrapping from around him and straightening out. She winced, looking back.

**Damn, I got a kink in my spine… Can you straighten me out..?** Morgan nodded, placing a hand on her back behind the head.

"Just tell me when I'm there." He began to move his hand down her back, slowly, until she twitched.

**There. Just push down. I must have pulled something, or knocked against something in the sand when I hit it…** He nodded, pressing down as a loud cracking sound rang out, followed by a sigh of relief from Serena.

**Ohh, yeah… That's the stuff. Thanks, I can move now.** Morgan nodded, picking up and pocketing his Pokedex as he stood up before looking towards Nurse Joy. She was standing beside the Chansey, watching them both. As Serena looked over, she crossed towards them and nodded.

"You did well, considering that you were fighting me and Chansey. The defence of Chansey against physical hits is monumental, and to have her withstand that many hits means you've trained her well. At the Centre I'll see her treated. Come on." She turned, walking towards the Centre again, before the Chansey bowed to Morgan and Serena. Grasping Serena and lifting her, it wrapped her around Morgan's shoulders and torso, before lifting him as well, then proceeded to carry the two of them towards the Centre. Serena nuzzled Morgan, licking his cheek as he smiled and petted her.

"You did really well… I'm sorry you got hurt though."

**Morgan, if you apologise again I'm cutting you. I told you, if I faint then it's my fault. You did pretty well, I guess, at first. You slackened a little later, seemed less sure. If it hadn't been Joy we were fighting, then the enemy would have taken advantage of that… But at least you kept it going.** He nodded, petting her lightly, before looking back at the beach.

"I found it a little easier… The Kadabra was tough, I had never faced one, I was panicking. The Minun and Plusle are easy enough, I guess, and they helped me get ready, fight off some nerves. Until it used Sing, I was OK, but I panicked a little there…" Serena nodded, resting her head on his shoulder with a smile.

**You did your best, and so did I. I suppose I can complain about you losing your cool, but I can't really do that since I was asleep… **Morgan nodded, before a loud crack filled the air as his head slammed into the top of the doorway to the Centre as the Chansey walked through it.

"…Ow…" The Chansey lowered its arms, before passing through again, this time making sure Morgan missed the doorframe. Inside, Joy was waiting beside the machine. Serena unwrapped from Morgan, slithering towards her and up into the machine, curling up within it.

"Serena. You know you can only use this if you're in your Pokeball." She sighed, looking towards Morgan, who nodded.

"Sorry." He held up the Pokeball, recalling her and throwing it to Nurse Joy who placed it in the machine and closed it, activating it. The machine hummed slightly, glowing faintly around the Pokeball as said ball slowly rotated in the machine. After several seconds, it stopped and dinged, the machine opening and Nurse Joy removing the ball and releasing Serena.

**Oh, man, I need to use that more often. I feel like I can take on a dozen Zangoose and win! **Morgan chuckled, before walking over and hugging her. Serena wrapped round him, nuzzling, before Nurse Joy coughed slightly. Looking over, she was holding a couple of paper sheets.

"Well, I have the notes and reports from those you met. Most of them are good, not perfect, but higher than average. Your battle report is a little lower than the average, however… So. Based on these, and the battle between us, I can say that although you lack attention span in some situations you have excellent control over Serena's habits and quirks. You also have the ability to somehow annoy and befriend anyone you meet, so you should be fine on your journey… Congratulations. You pass the course with a B." She passed him a sheet of paper, edged with decorative gold and cursive script. He took it, reading from the paper.

"This certificate shows that Morgan Amphere has completed the supplemental trainers course under the tutelage of Nurse Joy of Slateport City to the level of a B grade. He is officially authorised, by the Pokémon League, to pursue his trainers journey." Serena looked at the paper, before nuzzling him.

**Come on, let's get going! I wanna get this started so that we can kick ass and win this League!** Morgan smiled, petting her, before looking at Joy.

"Thank you." She smiled, nodding at them and bowing.

"Be careful. And don't let her eat what and who she shouldn't." Morgan chuckled, as Serena hissed and narrowed her eyes, clearly put out by the comment. Morgan petted her, before pulling out his Pokenav and opening it up, tapping the option for a map.

"Well, I guess I should say bye to my parents and get ready to leave… The nearest Gym is Mauville, so I suppose we should head there first. If we get that and the Lavaridge badge, we can take the Rusturf Tunnel to loop back to Rustboro afterwards as well. Should save some time for us." Serena nuzzled him, before he closed the Pokenav and pocketed it along with the certificate, now folded up. He turned, leaving the Centre and waving at Nurse Joy as the doors closed behind them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Morgan stepped onto the entrance of Route 110, looking about with a grin. His backpack on, filled with supplies and sleeping bag rolled up and attached beneath the bag, he looked at Serena. She grinned at him, nodding towards the Route as they started to walk down the path.

"We're gonna do great, Serena. And I promise I'll get better as a trainer. All I ask is that if I catch another female, you don't get controlling and clingy over me. I know Seviper are territorial, and I wanna make it clear I'm not yours. I'm your friend, yes, but I can have other friends who are female."

**Morgan, really, do you think I'm that bad? I'm fine to share you. But if you are in danger, then I'll treat you like property just so I can make it clear to the attacker. Besides, I do have your life in my fangs, since I'm the one keeping you safe from attacks. **Morgan nodded slightly, petting her, before looking down. Six Pokeballs around his waist, one of them marked across the top of the red with a marring slash exposing the metal below.

"I have five more spaces to fill. And I'm looking to capture some Poison types for all spaces. I'll do what I can to change the way people see you, all of you, Serena. Because it's not fair."

**It isn't. But it's also true. A lot of Poison types are toxic to the touch, you have to remember.** He nodded, before looking ahead as the path split into two, heading left and right.

"Well, we go right here… Let's see how well we do and how far we go." He smiled, as Serena nuzzled his side, before the two of them began to walk down the route, passing through thick, tall grassy clusters as they did so.


	4. Chapter 4

A Poisoning of the Heart

Alright, Morgan is finally out of Slateport now and heading to Mauville. With a little luck, things will turn out just fine. Except, of course, I control the luck. So, yeah, bad luck for him and entertainment for the readers. Remember, please, R&amp;R!

XOXOXOXOXO

"Speech"=Talking  
**Speech**=Translated Poketalk  
_Speech_=Telepathy  
*Speech*=Thoughts

Morgan looked around the Route, grinning. He and Serena were moving along it, trees to one side and the sea on the other. Above, on the nearby Cycling Road the sounds of bikes ringing bells and the sounds of the occasional battle reaching down to them. He took a deep breath, letting it out with a grin.

"Well, we're finally going. This is gonna be great, huh?" Serena nodded, nuzzling his arm, before looking ahead.

**Well, there's that crazy guy's house.** Morgan smiled, petting her head.

"It's called the Trick House. He has rooms structured with puzzles to test Trainers, giving them rewards for winning. To unlock a challenge room you need a Badge. I went in there once, but I couldn't get into any trick rooms. Since we're here, I guess we go right and along towards Mauville."

**Right. So what type is the Gym there? **Morgan chuckled, shaking his head as they turned and walked to the right, passing onto a natural, heavily grass-covered causeway. It zigzagged slightly, barriers along the edges preventing water washing it away and people from falling in.

"It's an Electric Gym, but I heard that the Leader there uses a Steel-Electric. Your attacks are useless, since you can't poison a Steel type, and it's resistant to all of your attacks. We're hitting Mauville, then passing to Vendanturf. From there, we can use the tunnel and reach Rustboro, where the first Gym is. We can loop around, and visit home again, and by the time we get back to Mauville we should be able to take him on." Serena nodded slightly, tongue flickering out.

**There's people ahead. Looks like we're in for a fight.** Morgan shrugged, glancing around.

"I don't see anyone…"

"Hey!" As soon as Morgan spoke a voice called out. Looking to the side he saw a kid, maybe ten years old struggling through the grass towards him, clutching a Pokeball.

"Uh… Aren't you a little young to be out here..?" The kid grinned, shaking his head at Morgan.

"Nu-uh! I have my dad's Pokémon, I'm fine! I wanna battle!" Morgan shrugged, looking at Serena.

"You feel like battling?" Serena nodded, leering at the kid.

**Hell yeah. It'll be good to get some fighting done.** Morgan nodded, looking back to the kid.

"Well, OK. Ready?" The kid nodded, grinning, before slamming his fist into his chest.

"Yeah! I'm Timmy!" Morgan nodded, smiling before walking away from him, looking back with a grin.

"I'm Morgan. Let's go, Serena." She nodded, moving on front of him and facing Timmy, hissing lightly. Timmy gulped, nervously, before throwing a Pokeball.

"Let's go, Aron..! The Pokeball opened up, red light flashing to reveal a small, blue-eyed Pokémon with a greyish, steel-plated body. A short, blunt spike jutted from its back, with a hole to either side, and its head held two large, blue eyes, a smaller hole above and below each eye. Morgan frowned, pulling out his Pokedex and pointing at Aron.

"ARON, THE IRON ARMOUR POKÉMON. THIS POKÉMON HAS AN AVERAGE HEIGHT OF ONE FOOT AND FOUR INCHES, AND AN AVERAGE WEIGHT OF 132 POUNDS AND THREE OUNCES. THIS SPECIES IS MOST WELL-KNOWN FOR ITS DIET OF IRON ORE, COMMONLY KNOWN AS FERRITE. IT IS NOT ABOVE DEVOURING MAN-MADE STRUCTURES OR APPLIANCES CONTAINING IRON, AND CAN CAUSE DISASTERS IN LARGE GROUPS WHEN FEASTING ON BRIDGES, RRAILWAYS AND CARS. A SINGLE TACKLE CAN DESTROY A TRUCK, WHICH BECOMES A NEW MEAL."

Morgan nodded slightly, scrolling the screen before pausing.

"A dual type… Rock and Steel. This could be tricky…" Serena glared back at him, a short hiss of anger drawing his attention. He closed the Dex, pocketing it and nodding.

"OK. Let's go then. Serena, use Wrap!" She hissed eagerly, swiping her tail out and around the Aron. It looked up at her, before yawning as she tried to squeeze it.

"Aron! Use Headbutt!" The Aron nodded, glancing at Serena, before slamming its face into her side. She groaned as her coils loosened, the Aron wiggling to drop free. Serena moved back, glaring, her tail held to the impact area.

"Serena-… I…" Before he could issue another attack, Timmy spoke up.

"Finish it with a Take Down!" The Aron nodded, crying out before its body glowed white. It charged forwards, leaving a glowing streak behind itself, as Serena's head snapped up.

**It!? I'll show you an IT when that lump of metal is dealt with, hatchling!** She hissed angrily, darting aside at the last second. The Aron skidded to a halt, before Serena wrapped her tail around it angrily. Looking to the side, she tossed it over the safety rail, the Aron wailing in fear before it sank with a heavy, dense splash.

"Serena! Go get it back!" Timmy had stumbled to the rail, looking over into the water, eyes wide.

"A-Aron…" Serena scowled, whipping her tail, before sighing.

**Fine. But you owe me. **She pushed the youngster aside, roughly, before looking over the edge as a cluster of bubbles rose up. She sighed again, shaking her head, before slithering over the edge and into the water. Morgan stepped over, looking down as well, Serena quickly disappearing from view, her body moving in a corkscrew manner.

"Don't worry kid. She'll bring up your Aron." Timmy looked up, sniffling, and wiped his eyes.

"Promise?" Morgan nodded, smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

"Promise." Several more seconds passed, a second stream of bubbles rising up. Morgan looked around, sighing. He stepped back, ready to remove his backpack and jump in to help, when Serena's head burst free. She sank her fangs into the safety rail, and Morgan grabbed her, pulling her up and over the edge. She slumped onto the grass, lowering her head and hacking up a sticky, saliva-coated Aron.

**Little sod tried to attack me. It was so slow I just grabbed him in my mouth. Got a stomachful of saltwater, but I saved him. You owe me remember, Morgan. And if I end up getting sick, you owe me double.** Morgan nodded, as the Aron slowly stood, shaking slightly. It shook its head, stumbling to the side, before turning back to face them.

**How is that thing still standing?! **Timmy scowled, pointing at her.

"Aron! Take Down!" The Aron slammed a foot into the floor, glowing white before charging at Serena. The distance was too short to dodge, and with a loud crack it hit her in the middle of her body. Her head and tail curled round, trailing behind the Aron before the two of them hit one of the safety rails.

"Serena!" She groaned, lifting her head slightly, as the Aron backed up from her. She blinked slowly, wincing as she moved.

**Damnit… I'm gonna kill that iron-clad bast-** Morgan cut her off, pointing.

"Serena, Poison Fang! Try for one of the holes in the armour..!" She hissed, lunging forwards and slamming her mouth shut on the Aron. The right fang scraped over the edge of the armour, but the left sank through one of the armour holes. The Aron screamed out, before Serena jerked her head back. It stumbled away, shaking, eyes wide before collapsing to the floor. Serena hissed, tongue flicking across her fang to clean it as Timmy recalled the Aron.

"G… Go, Electrike..!" He threw a second Pokeball, this one bursting open to reveal a canine Pokémon. The majority of its body was green, with a tail formed from a large tuft of fur. The upper half of the tail was yellow, as was a streak running down its back. The top of its muzzle was yellow, the colour running up its face and around the eyes, before jinking down and along its mane, forming a lightning bolt shape. It growled, staring at them angrily.

"ELECTRIKE, THE LIGHTNING POKÉMON. THIS POKÉMON HAS AN AVERAGE HEIGHT OF TWO METRES, AND AN AVERAGE WEIGHT OF THIRTY-THREE AND A HALF POUNDS. USING THE GENERATION OF FRICTION IN THE AIR, ELECTRIKES HAIR STORES THE STATIC CHARGE TO ATTACK AND STIMULATE MUSCLES WHEN RUNNING. RUNNING CAN GENERATE THE STATIC CHARGE IF IT IS NOT STIMULATING ITSELF, AND DURING ARID SEASONS WILL RELEASE A CONSTANT SHOWER OF SPARKS. AT TOP SPEED, THE HUMAN EYE CANNOT FOLLOW ITS MOVEMENTS."

Morgan put the Dex away again, smiling slightly.

"Look at the bright side. At least this time it's something that isn't resistant to Poison…"

"Quick Attack!" The Electrike barked, darting forwards, seeming to disappear from view before suddenly appearing as Serena was hurtled back by it.

"Wrap!" Serena grimaced, coiling her body around it and squeezing. The Electrike whined, squirming, one leg jutting out from between two of the coils as Serena squeezed tighter, a hoarse whine spilling from the Electrike.

"Electrike, Tackle..!" The Electrike whined again, slamming its head into Serena, unable to move its body. She hissed, licking her lips before raising her head.

"Poison Tail, knock it away!" Serena glanced back, nodding slightly, before uncoiling. As the Electrike slumped she slammed a glowing tail blade into its side, batting it away. The Electrike howled as it rolled across the floor, paws moving to its ribs where a line of smeared purple glazed over a thin cut. It slowly stood, shaking badly.

"Electrike?" The Electrike didn't respond, panting rapidly before it collapsed to the floor. It twitched slightly, before going limp, a slow breath disturbing the grass in front of it.

"He's fine kid. But… You should get him to a Centre soon." Timmy looked up at Morgan, eyes filled with tears as he recalled the Electrike.

"You shouldn't use that thing! It's big and fat and mean!" He turned, running towards Slateport. A vicious hiss sprang after him as Morgan grabbed Serena, already attempting to lunge upon the youngster.

"Don't even try it..!"

**He called me fat! Let me get the little brat and show him what fat is!** Morgan scowled, walking away, tugging her along with his arms around her body. Serena scowled, going limp, her tail dragging along the floor behind him.

"And how will you do that? We're meant to be going to Mauville." Serena snapped her jaws together, reluctantly turning away to face him.

**If I can get hold of that Electrike, I can show him what I look like when fat. Fat from a fresh meal.** Morgan sighed, shaking his head, before letting go of her. Serena coiled up, before moving beside him. She flinched, stopping, before slowly nuzzling her side.

**Damn… That iron-clad midget really hurt me...** Morgan sighed, crouching beside her. He gently ran a hand down her side, pausing as he reached where her head was.

"Feels a little swollen… I guess you should take it careful for now. If we can, let's avoid battling until you feel better. While we're here, I suppose we should at least see to capturing someone else." He petted her head, standing again.

"Come on, there's another Centre in Mauville we can use. Probably some areas for us to train, and stuff. Although, once we're in the city, you're not hunting. Too busy and populated. I can't risk you getting caught Serena. She scowled slightly, before nodding.

**Fine… So what is there you're going for? I know that Gulpin live up here, but you could get a Tentacool from the water. I saw a couple down there just now. **Morgan nodded, before rummaging a Pokeball from his pocket.

"Later. For now it's a Gulpin I want to catch. I don't care for a particular gender, just find me one." Serena nodded, tongue flickering out, before nodding.

**There's a weak scent. Not much, but it's there… I'll see about following it.** Morgan nodded, watching as Serena moved ahead. He walked a little ways behind her, looking around the Route. The occasional trainer was on the Route, but Morgan tapped Serena's tail to let her know, as they avoided them. After several minutes, she stopped, her head still but her body moving forwards as she coiled up. Morgan crouched, moving beside her to look ahead.

Through the grass, partially hidden by colour was a Gulpin. The shape of it was little more than a sac with slit eyes and a puckered mouth. Two small hands were at the front of the body, similar in shape to a side view of the mouth. The green of its body was the same as the grass, but for a black diamond on its back. The forehead had a short feather upon it, which was bright yellow. Barely audible snores revealed it to be sleeping.

"Perfect. Thanks, Serena." He petted her head, looking around, before nodding.

"Use Wrap." Serena looked at him, frowning.

**It's asleep. It isn't an enemy, nor a threat, not yet. Why should we fight it with an ambush?** Morgan sighed, shaking his head, before petting her.

"You're so hard to do this with. You refuse to attack a sleeping opponent, you have all of these rules about honourable and dishonourable combat… And yet you gladly insult your opponents and use stealth attacks in a fight that's happening." Serena frowned, butting his arm with her head.

**The difference is moral. If an enemy is attacking and the opportunity arises to disappear and attack a violent enemy with surprise and force, I will take it. But if I have no quarrel with the enemy, then I will not ambush them. And if you had listened, the Aron and Electrike spoke to me much the same. If you hadn't slept through all your lessons, you'd have heard from Joy. Your translator only stores languages when enough data is gathered. It was pre-programmed with Mightyena and Seviper when you received it, but anything else you catch will have to wait a few days until you can download the new language file.** Morgan blinked, before nodding slightly.

"So… When I catch this Gulpin, I won't understand it?" Serena shook her head.

**No. But then I can relay its speech, and you can understand me.** Morgan nodded, before looking ahead.

"Alright. So we wake it up, and then you fight it." Serena nodded, as Morgan rummaged around the grass, pulling up a small clump of earth. He flicked it at the Gulpin, watching as it bounced off of its side. The Gulpin wobbled slightly, before yawning. Its mouth opened to a size that should have been impossible, the body structure behind it not changing, before slamming its mouth shut.

"Whoa. It can open its mouth wider than yours…" Serena smacked the flat of her tail against Morgan's head, before slithering into the clearing. She looked at the Gulpin, before nodding to where Morgan was sprawled out over the floor, clutching his head.

**My trainer wants to capture you. I challenge you to a battle, the stakes being your freedom or capture.** The Gulpin tilted its body to the side slightly, a slight sound of curiosity filling the air, before it nodded.

**Morgan, get up before I sink my tail into your arm. **He groaned, standing, before looking at the Gulpin. It let out a slight laughing sound, before it turned to Serena.

"Wrap!" Serena lashed out, gripping the Gulpin with her tail and coiling around its body. As she coiled, the body of the Gulpin stretched out and thinned, spreading ahead of the coils. It let out a slight groan, before slamming Serena in the face with a hand. The force of it knocked her head to the side, and Serena uncoiled to drop the Gulpin. She moved back, shaking her head slightly.

The Gulpin sucked in a breath, its body swelling up before holding it. After several seconds it opened its mouth, belching out a thick, low-hanging cloud of livid purple gas that slowly spread through the area. The grass it touched withered and died, and there was a sudden and mass rustling of grass as everything that heard the attack started to run away.

**Poison!** Morgan stepped back, eyes widening, before unslinging his backpack. He pulled open a side pouch, digging through it.

**Morgan, get out of here! Now!** He ignored her, pulling free a mask with a bulbous projection to each side. Directly above this was a large, single visor of tinted plastic allowing vision. He looked back at Serena, breath rasping through the filters of the mask.

"Serena! Hit it with a Wrap!" He stepped forwards again, the gas swirling around his knees and pointing forwards. Serena hissed, slamming her tail into the Gulpin and knocking it into the floor, quickly coiling around it and constricting again. The Gulpin pulsed slightly, before its cheeks swelled up. It let out a retching, hacking cough before spitting a mass of thick, purple-grey, gooey liquid out. It hit the floor, splashing out and quickly congealing over the floor, a splash hitting Morgan's arm.

**Morgan, be careful of that stuff!** He stepped back, batting a hand at his arm where the goo was smoking slightly, corroding the sleeve of the jacket. He cried out, shaking his hand as some of the goo stuck to his hand, burning through the skin.

"Damnit..! It's a Sludge attack..! Serena, stop it from attacking again!" Serena bared her fangs angrily, slamming it into the barrier hard enough to crack it. She slammed it again, tossing a barely-conscious Gulpin to the floor. Morgan tossed a Pokeball at it as Serena hurried to his side, nudging his hand. He held it out, skin reddened and inflamed, with several patches burned away and bleeding.

"I packed all the stuff for gasses, and forgot about gloves…" He looked at his sleeve, and the hole burned through it revealing a patch of irritated and reddened skin, before sighing. The Poison Gas had faded by now, leaving clean air, and he pulled off the mask, face flushed from the enclosed space.

"Ahh… Serena, open my backpack up, look for a plastic case…" He stripped off his jacket, revealing a short-sleeve shirt beneath it, dumping the jacket on the floor. The fabric rubbed over his hand and arm, the irritation quickly forming numerous small swellings. The bleeding from his hand had worsened, as Serena rustled through his backpack and lifted her head up, holding said case. The inside consisted of a multitude of square sections, each containing a sample of plants leaves, roots and dried berries. He grabbed it, opening up the case and running a finger over the sections while muttering.

"Venom, toxin, neuro, psycho, musculo, heamo, irritant-there!" He stopped with a finger over the last one he named, the section containing several dried, crushed leaves, the ends of them curved in a shape similar to a club; a thin, sturdy leaf with three half-circles at the end. He pinched a few out, putting the case down on the floor and squeezed them in his uninjured hand as Serena nuzzled him slightly.

**What do you need?** He nodded to the backpack again as he began to shred the leaves, flexing his fingers as a faint, sour scent filled the air.

"Get out the bowl in there, fill with water from my canteen. Hurry." Serena dived her head into the backpack, pulling out the bowl and placing it on the floor. She grabbed the canteen, stabbing it with her tail and puncturing it, letting the water flood out into the bowl before Morgan dropped in the rough powder formed from the leaves. He stirred it with a finger, before splashing the water over his hand and washing it. He winced, before using his hand to then wash his arm with the water.

**What are you doing?** Morgan glanced up, before looking back to his arm.

"The leaves I just crushed and added to the water are a natural relief for venoms. I mix them with water and wash the liquid over these corrosions, and it dulls the pain while destroying the venom proteins. It should be enough to make it go down, and I can keep it clean to avoid infections. Since all it's done is irritate, I doubt that there will be any long lasting toxin effects." He reached into a side pocket of the backpack, pulling out a roll of bandages and began to wrap his arm and hand.

"With some care, I should be fine. It made me bleed, but it wasn't serious so I'm confident that I won't be poisoned." He tied off the bandages, slashing them down Serena's fangs to cut the material, putting the roll into the pocket again. He fished out a book, flicking through it before stopping.

"Alright, Gulpin… Let's see. Yeah… Sludge attacks are less poisonous than expected, unless introduced into the blood or soft tissues. It's more corrosive than usual Sludge, but less toxic too, because a portion of the gunk spat out is formed from the stomach acids because of body structure." He closed the book, slipping it into a pocket on his jeans before standing up and pulling on his jacket again.

**Morgan. Are you going to see Joy?** He glanced down at Serena, before petting her head and smiling. He picked up the Pokeball, clipping it to his belt, and rolled his shoulders.

"Nah… I've washed the burns with something to help, I'll be fine." He picked up the bowl, tipping out the water and slotting it back into his backpack, putting away the box of plants, before sighing as he lifted the canteen.

"Man, I'll have to buy a new one… Good thing I can make it to Mauville within the day. If we're lucky, we'll be there by sunset." He slung the canteen into his backpack, zipping it up and pulling it onto his back before starting to walk. Serena frowned, moving beside him.

**I think you should go back. You're only human, and that Sludge could have left some behind. For all we know, you dulled the pain of it but that Sludge is still corroding your arm and hand.** Morgan nodded, before gesturing towards the Route ahead.

"Come on. We need to keep going, and I want to make sure we get there in time. You can move, but don't deny it, those two fights hurt you. If we go to Slateport now, we'll never make it to Mauville and we'll have to stay over at Slateport for the night. We can make it, and we'll rest and heal there." Serena paused, looking at Morgan as he walked, before nodding slightly and moving beside him, looking around.

**Alright. We'll try for Mauville. But if you get worse, I'm dragging you as fast as I can to whichever Centre is the closest, regardless of anything.** Morgan nodded, petting her head and stroking her neck with his good hand. Serena nuzzled him, before glancing at his waist.

**When will you deal with the Gulpin?** Morgan shrugged slightly, before touching a hand to the ball, keeping his hand off the button.

"I… Suppose at the Centre. I'll see that you're both healed up, then I'll get my burns seen to. After that, we'll deal with it. Hopefully, I won't end up like this every time I catch someone new." Serena nodded, chuckling slightly.

**Maybe there's a pattern. I never attacked you, Gulpin hurt you… I suppose the next one you catch will be wonderful and kind, and your fourth will attack you again. Five will be friendly, and then the sixth will probably try to eat you.** Morgan smiled slightly.

"Don't say that. If that's how it goes, I don't fancy ending up something's lunch… Or dinner, perhaps. Maybe breakfast. I don't know what time, and I don't want to find out. I'd rather it was a smaller injury each time, rather than lots of harmless captures and one lethal one to end it." Serena smirked, before nudging his side.

**I said I would keep you safe. I'm sorry I couldn't help when that Gulpin Sludged you, but I wasn't able to move without loosening my grip…** Morgan nodded at her.

"It's fine. I understand. When we get to the Centre, I'll scan it with the Dex, too. Now, come on, let's get moving." He started walking faster, eager to reach the Centre in Mauville.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mauville City, a place of lights and industry, of electricity and fun. Urban areas brushed shoulders with a centre for gambling, and the famous underground generator that mirrored the layout of the city. Morgan walked down the street, looking around as Serena moved beside him, wincing.

**Damnit, it's so loud in this place… Slateport was nothing like this.** Morgan nodded, scratching at his ear with a finger. Slateport wasn't quiet, but the sounds were natural. Wind, ocean, Wingull and nature were the prima donna of sound, backed by the chorus of a city that had no need to rush, the quiet hubbub of markets and beach visitors mingling with the sounds of docks at work and the occasional boat docking at the beach.

Mauville was filled with the sound of a loud and active city. In the background they could head the music and sounds of the gambling area, and see the spotlights on top of the casino shining into the sky. Beneath it all was a faint, permeating hum, a buzzing in his ears and bones from the generator.

"I can't wait to be out of here…" He turned the corner, struggling through the crowd; the street he left had only a few people, but suddenly the path was packed with onlookers. He glanced back at Serena, checking she was still with him.

"Hey, you OK down there?" Serena hissed slightly, before looking around.

**I feel like someone's going to tread on me.** Morgan carefully pulled her up, wrapping her coils around his body, before resuming his walk. Serena looked around, laying her head on his.

**What's going on, anyway? It was nothing like this…** Morgan shrugged, before slowing to a stop and looking around. Bright lights and colourful buildings lined the streets, and stands selling food and souvenirs lined the way as he groaned.

"This is the gambling area… We must have taken a wrong turn…" He sighed, turning around as Serena shook her head.

**This place is weird. Slateport had streets and alleys, sure, but it was nothing like this… I can't hear or scent any defining feature to use as a base, but at Slateport I always had the scent and sound of the ocean to guide me.** Morgan nodded, petting her, before stumbling as someone shoved in front of him.

"Hey, kid, nice Pokémon. How much for it?" Morgan frowned, looking up at the man. He stood taller than Morgan, his shoulders just above Morgan's head, and had on a short-sleeved shirt and jeans, showing arms with large muscles and an anchor tattooed onto his right bicep. He grinned down at him, before lifting a case in one arm.

"I struck gold in the casino. Five thousand coins here, and you can cash that for five thousand Pokedollars. So, how about I give you that and you hand over the Seviper?" Morgan scowled, shaking his head and stepping aside.

"No, no way." He took another step, before the guy grabbed his arm and pulled him around. He stood close, looking down at him with his hand still gripping Morgan's arm.

"That's not right, now… Why turn down an offer, when you're carrying about a Prize Pokémon?" Morgan wrenched his arm away, frowning.

"What do you mean, Prize Pokémon? She's mine, and not for sale." Serena hissed, her mouth parting slightly as her tongue flickered.

**He's drunk, reeking of alcohol. Every time his mouth opens I can taste it…** Morgan nodded slightly, before turning and walking away. He managed several steps, before the man jerked his jacket and pulled him back.

"I don't believe that. After all, no-one walks this place with a Pokémon out that isn't a Prize…" He waved his arm around, a bottle of alcohol clutched in his hand, and Morgan looked around. Although hard to see, several people in the crowd were toting Pokémon; one woman had an Eevee sat on each shoulder, another had an Abra levitating beside her and a third was passing a Pokeball to a woman who was passing her a case similar to what the man had held.

Serena's eyes narrowed, a slight hiss of anger spilling forth as her coils tightened in fury. Morgan winced, grabbing at her, before she loosened her grip.

**They… Capture and sell Pokémon like goods. Like they aren't alive. They aren't even partners, they're just a way of money… This isn't right, I can't… I won't let them get away with this!** Morgan cried out as Serena shifted her coils, propelling herself away from him and speeding through the crowd. Her path was obvious based on people shouting and getting thrown aside, the occasional scream rising from a woman. Morgan cursed, running after her as the woman with the Eevee's.

She let out a scream as Serena slammed into her, quickly wrapping her coils around the saleswoman, the Eevee jumping to the floor and running away while crying out. She hissed, coils moving and tightening, venom dripping from her fangs as she lunged for the saleswoman. Morgan jumped, tackling her neck and forcing her head to miss, fangs carving into the floor beside her.

"Serena, stop it!"He held her down, a knee on her neck just beneath her skull to pin her, arms wrapped around her tail to prevent the blade from flaying into the woman. Wrapped in coils, her breath was shortening and becoming faster, more similar to a stuttered gasp than a breath as Serena continued tightening her grip.

**She treats them like nothing, Morgan! Look at her, selling of Pokémon like they aren't individuals! I can't just let this happen!** There was a loud cracking sound as the woman's arm abruptly shattered, her body compacted so much she couldn't even scream again as the crowd around them pushed and backed away in fear. There was a loud roaring, before the crowd parted to sirens and a police motorcycle sped into the clearing. It came to a stop, stand snapping down as Officer Jenny dismounted and removed her helmet. She opened a Pokeball, revealing an Alakazam.

"Get that Seviper off, now!" The Alakazam nodded, eyes glowing as it waved a hand towards them. A light blue glow surrounded Morgan and Serena as the force of the power slowly unravelled Serena, leaving the woman on the floor gasping and coughing, clutching her broken arm and crying. Jenny walked over, looking at Morgan and glaring.

"What are you doing, attacking this woman?" Morgan blinked, trying to move, before sighing and giving up.

"Actually, I uh… I was saving her life. Serena attacked and I was pinning her head so she couldn't bite her, and I was holding her tail down to stop her stabbing into the woman. But I couldn't unwrap her, and if I tried to get her ball then she would have freed her tail…" Jenny raised an eyebrow, before turning to Alakazam.

"You know what to do." Alakazam nodded, placing a hand on the woman. Her body glowed slightly, before her arm healed, the sound of bone moving for several seconds punctuating the Recover. Jenny removed a set of handcuffs from her belt, clipping Morgan's hands together behind his back before pulling a Pokeball from his belt.

"Is this hers?" Morgan made to shrug, the action barely visible.

"Either Serena's, or the Gulpin I caught earlier. I've been meaning to mark them and never had time." Jenny nodded, pressing the button and watching as Serena was hit by a beam of red light, engulfing her and pulling her into the ball. Alakazam's eyes stopped glowing as Morgan dropped to his feet.

"I'm questioning you back at the station. You have some explaining to do." Morgan sighed, looking around. Annoyingly, the drunken guy who had pointed out the woman had disappeared once Jenny approached, who was now at the motorcycle talking into her radio. She finished speaking, hooking the radio piece back onto the speaker, and turned to Alakazam.

"Take him and this back to the station. I'll be back when Joy arrives." Alakazam nodded, taking the Pokeball Jenny held out before placing a hand on Morgan's shoulder. There was a flash of blue, before Morgan blinked, looking around a police station. The Alakazam reached down, gasping the chain between the two cuffs on his wrists, and walked him to the desk. The officer behind it looked up from the work he was doing, brushing a clump of hair out of his eyes. A translation unit was fixed to his head, half-hidden by hair.

"Alakazam. What's up?"

"Ala, azam. Kaza-zam." The officer nodded, turning to look at Morgan. He sighed, before looking back to Alakazam.

"OK. Take him through to cell five, and put the ball in an isolation cube. I'll let Jenny know." Alakazam nodded, walking Morgan around and through a door that opened as they approached. Morgan glanced at Alakazam, as he was led towards a cell with the number 5 over the doorframe.

"Hey, uh… You're a Psychic… Can't you just read my mind and let me go as innocent?" Alakazam glanced at him, before looking forwards and pushing Morgan through the doorway. Eyes glowing, the door swung shut, a thick piece of solid steel with a view port at eye-level, a sheet of clear material preventing someone inside reaching through. Alakazam floated up slightly, looking through the slot at Morgan as the lock slammed shut.

_I can indeed read minds, human. And I know you are innocent of the crime you are held for. Your actions were to assist the female your Seviper was attacking. However, I do as instructed by my mistress, and so I shall keep you here. When she arrives, I will bring her, and we shall see that you are treated fairly and equally. If you excuse me, I must now take your Pokémon to prevent you attempting an escape.___Morgan shivered as the voice rang through his head, obviously male, it was deep and rich with wisdom. The Pokeball at his belt containing Gulpin detached, as a hatch in the door swung inwards. The ball floated out, and the handcuffs unlocked, following it. A second later, the hatch slammed shut. Morgan walked to the door, looking out to see the balls being placed in a box of tinted material, the lid shutting as it floated beside Alakazam.

"Could you see that they get healed..? Serena had to fight a few times, and Gulpin is only caught today." Alakazam paused, before nodding at him.

_Of course. When I get the chance, I shall see that they are treated. I will bring medication for your arm and hand, also. I suggest you take the time to sleep, or relax. Pacing and worrying, although an understandable reaction to this situation, shall wear you down and exhaust your nerves._ The cover of the viewing slit closed, and Morgan sighed. He knelt, looking down the door, seeing the faintest of metal seams to show the hatch, but he couldn't fit his fingernails in to try and wedge it open despite his best efforts.

"Damnit… Serena, I've warned you about this stuff…" He sighed again, shaking his head before walking back to the bunk. Sitting down, he glanced along it. Wide enough for a single person, with a rubber-wrapped thin mattress and pillow and a single blanket it was hardly the comfortable thing to relax on. Morgan laid down, grimacing as the rubber coating of the pillow gripped and pulled his hair.

"Of course, it wouldn't be comfortable for a bed…" He stared at the ceiling for several seconds, before closing his eyes.

Morgan was sure he didn't sleep, and that he only rested for a few seconds. But when he opened his eyes to the door slamming wide, he was somehow laying on his side, facing the wall, with a small trail of drool running down his cheek and over the pillow. He sat up, stretching, and yawned before wiping his cheek with a hand. Jenny looked down at him, frowning.

"Great. Now we need to get that bed cleaned. Thankfully rubber coating stops fluids seeping in… Now get up, I have to talk to you." Morgan stood, scratching his neck before Jenny paused.

"What's up with the bandages?" Morgan glanced at his hand, before shrugging.

"Caught a Gulpin earlier. Got splashed with a Sludge during the fight though. It burned my hand, and through the sleeve of my jacket and my forearm. I washed and cleaned the burns with clean water that had an antivenom in it. Natural source, I crushed some dried Deathbane leaves." Jenny frowned, looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and confusion.

"Deathbane? Doesn't sound very good." Morgan shrugged, before idly rubbing the bandaged part of his arm with the free hand.

"Yeah, well, it's an old name for the plant. The leaves are dried and powdered usually, but in a hurry you can just crush them to break it up. It's a natural antivenom; the bane of death. So, it got the name Deathbane. It's an older, less-used name, but it's what I know it as. You probably recognise it as the plant called jester-leaf from its shape." Jenny nodded slightly, before turning and leading him out of the cell.

"Well, now I know why Alakazam brought Joy here. She's waiting for you in the medical bay. We have the medical equipment for some injuries, but in the case of a wound like that we don't have the expertise." Morgan nodded, before lifting his arms.

"Not cuffing me this time?" Jenny shook her head, before tapping the cuffs at her waist.

"That was when you were under arrest. At the moment, you're just here to be questioned. If you try to escape, with or without force, then I'll have Arcanine hunt you down and drag you back by an arm before cuffing you to a chair. Then you'll have burns and bite wounds." Morgan nodded, before the two of them entered a questioning room. There was a mirror dominating one wall, and a bare table bolted to the floor. A chair on either side, also bolted down, waited for occupants.

Standing to the side of the room was Nurse Joy, who looked over as Morgan entered the room. Jenny followed, closing the door, before nodding to Joy.

"He's all yours. Patch him up as best you can, then Alakazam will take you back to the Centre." Joy nodded, as Jenny sat in the chair with its back to the mirror. Morgan sat in the other chair, placing his arms on the table as Joy set a portable medical kit down, opening it.

"Unwrap your arm and hand." Morgan shrugged off his jacket, before draping it over the back of his chair and started to unravel his bandages. As they came off and exposed the next layer, the bandages started to change from the pristine white at the surface, to a darker, more brownish-red colour. As the last of the bandages fell off, Joy pulled on a pair of medical gloves, scooping up the bandages and packing them into a plastic bag.

The skin on Morgan's arm and hand had blistered considerably more, and rather than a spread of several large ones, it was now a blanketing of small, closely packed ones. Several had apparently burst under the bandages, and a small but steady amount of fluid and blood oozed freely.

"Uh… Shouldn't it be healing..?" Morgan spoke up, glancing at Joy, who tutted at him. Reaching into her kit, she began to unpack it, speaking as she did so.

"According to Jenny, you told her this was from a Gulpin. You also told her you had treated it?" Morgan nodded, watching the steadily increasing collection of medical items, before Joy snapped the case shut and moved it aside. Picking up a small, plastic-wrapped cylindrical shape about the length of her hand, she opened it and removed a syringe, slipping off the safety cover of the hypodermic and tapping it with a finger.

"Uh, yeah… I wasn't this bad, it was just a few blisters. I washed it with water, and I crushed some dried Deathbane into the water beforehand. It should be healing up." Joy nodded slightly, before placing her left hand on his arm, above the blistering and gripped the syringe in her right, fingers and thumbs ready to use the plunger.

"You were half-right. That herbal treatment certainly numbs the area, otherwise you would be scratching at this until your nails were rubbing the bone of your arm. Deathbane treats irritations and swelling. It doesn't counter the blistering effect of some toxins, and that's what you're suffering here." She pushed the tip of the syringe into one of the larger blisters, draining it quickly and re-capping the syringe.

"Huh. Weird. I have a couple of things ready to treat venoms and poisons, and books on them and what carries the venoms, but nothing mentioned how Gulpin venom is a blistering agent…" Joy nodded, picking up a plastic bottle and shaking it thoroughly, unscrewing the cap and pressing a square of gauze to it as she upended the bottle.

"Blistering effect isn't technically part of their venom, so it won't be recorded. Sludge is formed from the Pokémon secreting a venomous protein into their saliva, it thickens and corrodes upon reaction with the air. Gulpin Sludge incorporates a portion of stomach acids, and that is why it blisters; not poison, but acid damage." She lowered the bottle, before washing the blistering areas with the gauze as Morgan cried out, twitching his arm back.

"Ow! What is that?" Joy gripped his uninjured hand, holding his arm still and swabbing over the arm again. She then started to wash his hand, holding his wrist still.

"It's just an alkali solution I made up before coming over. It's neutralising any leftover acid in the wounds, and is also going to help deal with the blisters. This should be itching badly when the Deathbane wears off, but you can't scratch it or you'll open up your arm and bleed." She placed the gauze on the table, making sure the side dampened with solution was facing up, and lifted a small container, twisting off the top to reveal a thick, slightly off-white paste.

"So… Now that you've done all of this, I should be healing, right?" Joy nodded, dipping two fingers into the paste and scooping some out, beginning to rub it over the blisters.

"It will take about a week. This paste will reduce the blisters, drying them out and healing it. You should change the bandages every other day, so I'll give you some of the ointment when you come to the Centre. You have bandages, correct?" She dipped her fingers again, moving to apply it to his hand as Morgan nodded.

"Yeah, I have some. Uh… If I had my backpack, I could probably show you the stuff I have… But I have bandages, a box of compartments with herbal treatments and a second box that has several syringes and vials. They have enough antivenoms to last me several months before they need replacing, and can counter pretty much any sort of venom produced. Downside is, they're specific to Seviper. If I get bit, cut, or in the way of Serena I can just use some of that and be fine. But I need to get some antivenoms synthesised for each new team member." Joy nodded, closing the container and placing it on the table. Lifting a roll of bandages, she started to wrap his arm and hand in them.

"OK. When you get to the Centre, I'll take a look at the antivenoms you have and see if I can get any Gulpin antivenoms from storage. It takes time to make, but there's always a surplus, so you could be lucky. Do you get hurt by your Seviper often?" Morgan shook his head, slowly flexing his fingers.

"Not on purpose. Most of the time it was when I first got her and we were getting used to each other. I'd catch a hand on her tail, or her fangs would nick my shoulders when we hugged, stuff like that. Anything else was from her forgetting her strength during games, and once when a Zangoose turned up." Joy nodded, before turning and removing her gloves, packing away the items into the case again.

"OK. Well, I did what I can. You'll be fine, so make sure to come by the Centre to pick up that antivenom and ointment." She nodded to Jenny, before leaving the room. As the door closed with a click, Jenny looked at Morgan again.

"Alright. So, now you're patched up again, let's talk. Tell me what happened in that street." Morgan nodded, pulling his jacket on again before scratching the back of his head.

"Well… What happened was we took a wrong turn, and lost. We were trying to find the Centre, but somehow ended up in the gambling area. Some drunk guy tried to offer me coins for Serena, and said that the only people with Pokémon out were selling them as prizes. Serena didn't exactly like that prospect, and decided that the best way to deal with this was to free the Pokémon. Except she was furious, and rather than helping them decided to destroy the root of the problem." Jenny nodded slightly, before sighing.

"Well, I can understand that, but what they do is entirely legal. They source from registered breeders, and a lot of the time those Pokémon are pets. It's entirely legal sale, even if a lot of Pokémon have tried to get it stopped. Psychics with telepathy tend to provide a voice for those who couldn't speak, but now that there's the translators there's been several years of complaints." Morgan nodded, before glancing at the mirror.

"So why not do something?" Jenny shrugged, before tapping her badge, pinned to her uniform chest.

"What is there to do? We serve and protect the law, but that means that we have to do what we're told. I and a lot of officers disagree with the sales of Pokémon as prizes, but the higher ups can't do a thing. After all, it's an organisation run by the region, the region is run by the Elite Four, and why would they want to remove something that brings a lot of sales in?" Morgan sighed, nodding slightly.

"You're the police though. You're meant to be above the law, right?" Jenny nodded, before pointing to her badge, and the words etched around its edge.

"We vow to serve and protect those beneath us. Beneath us, however, should mean any who aren't police and require aid. That's ideal. But really, we're funded by the Elites. Our hands are tied; if we cut their funds, they cut police funds. If we did our job to the extent it should be done, then they would cut as much funding as possible to teach a lesson. The Elite have the place of being the best of the region, and since they're at the top, that means they like to have things their way." She ran a thumb over the badge, before looking at the door.

"You're cleared of the charges, and free to go." Morgan stood, hesitating, before looking at her.

"Why tell me all this?" Jenny shrugged, standing, and crossed to the door.

"Because if we let those who are planning to challenge the Four know, we can hope that someone will take over who's able to change it. Power corrupts, absolute power destroys. And money is the root of it all. Besides. How do you think Centres can fund so much for not charging trainers? They charge for full-fainting restores, and in return they get funded everything needed." She opened the door, gesturing out.

"Come on. Alakazam has your balls in the lobby, and he's waiting for you. Once there, you can mark up the balls, and get going with what you need to. It's late, so you should hurry. Good luck, and be careful with those Poison types." Morgan nodded slightly, leaving the room and heading to the lobby. Alakazam was waiting, legs crossed and levitating in place as he meditated, two Pokeballs in front of him and Morgan's backpack between them. He opened his eyes as Morgan approached.

_Ah, you are here. It is good. Tell me, how did it feel to be enlightened? _Morgan frowned, looking around slightly.

"Enlightened..?" Alakazam nodded, unfurling his legs and standing up, grasping the balls from the air.

_Correct. My mistress would not spread the truth, that the humans in command are corrupt with greed and a lust for power, especially when it would see her pushed to the side, quietly snipped out of the 'perfect' police force. I make it a policy to care for her, and when a human of acceptable standards is here, I carefully enforce myself upon her psyche, to share._ Morgan blinked, taking the balls from Alakazam slowly.

"So… It was you..? Talking through her back there?" Alakazam nodded, before placing a hand over his chest, above the heart.

_My life is my mistresses, to use and to serve her. I owe her my life. Not that I was in risk of dying, but I do owe her my life. She has trained and tutored me to this level, and enabled me to reach my full potential via the electro-radiation stimulatory exposure common to light-mass compacted Pokémon species during storage and ownership transferral with the automated machinery._ Morgan blinked, staring at Alakazam in confusion.

"Uh…" Alakazam nodded, before speaking again.

_She allowed me to evolve through being traded. The red light often seen is a compact and easily stored energy form used by Pokeball technology, and when a Pokémon is stored as it and traded, sometimes the electrical and radiological energy output causes mutation and evolution. In Kadabra, it causes immense intellectual increase, which accordingly alters the body. Machoke undergo musculoskeletal and endocrine changes, Graveler are passed through the equivalent of thousands of years-worth of pressure and temperature to metamorphose, whilst Haunter absorb energy to increase their capacity of ectoplasmic structure and control._

"So… Because you evolved you owe her your life." Alakazam nodded once more, before touching a finger to each Pokeball. A small, perfectly formed 'S' and 'G' formed on the red part of the ball, over the button.

_S for Serena. G, because I know your name to determine will begin with it. And, yes. I want what is best for my mistress, and this is not it, being heeled by a leash held by corrupt humans. I spread word, as do others serving their masters and mistresses in the police force, to try and remove the veil over the corruption. Go, and be careful. And watch for the fangs; Seviper often forget they are extruded when reacting without thinking._ He turned, walking away and towards the room Jenny was standing beside. Morgan clipped the balls to his belt, picked his backpack out the air and slung it on his shoulders, turning and leaving the station.

_Oh, and here, human. The fastest way to the Centre._ Morgan blinked, stumbling slightly as a sudden and not entirely pleasant feeling shot through his mind as a route through the city was implanted; buildings he never saw or knew about appearing in perfect detail, fading away as it became less relative to the route. He shivered, before nodding slightly in thanks and walking.

It was the strangest feeling, to be following a new path and yet to have memory of it; he was continually double checking and catching himself about to speak to empty air, yet with the impression someone was standing there and talking to him as well.

After several minutes he found himself outside the Centre. He entered through the doors, looking around. It was late enough now that the lights were turned off, and only the small, dull lights for use at night were on; glowing with enough luminosity to reveal a small patch of the room or corridor, leaving periodical patches of black between them.

A door opened, as he looked over to see a Chansey standing behind the counter, smiling happily despite wearing a small nightcap rather than the medical hat of a nurse.

**Hello! Good night, mister. Can I help you? **Morgan nodded, walking over and pulling out his Pokedex.

"Yeah, uh… Could I rent a room? I'll need it for… Two nights, I think." Chansey nodded, taking the 'dex and opening it before tapping the screen several times. A small plug extended from the computer via wire, and Chansey clipped on the 'dex, the plug connecting to it through a small port with a cover that folding inwards.

The computer beeped, and the light of the screen as cast over Chansey as she typed away at the keyboard. After several seconds, she removed the 'dex and passed it back to Morgan who closed it and slipped it into his pocket again.

**Is there a specific type of room you would like to rent, mister?** Morgan nodded, hand resting on the balls at his belt.

"Yes. I got a new Pokémon today, and I need a room that I can let it out in to talk and speak with. Something sound-proof, designed for Poison types." Chansey hesitated, before nodding slightly.

**We do have a room for that, mister. Would you like me to come along, in case of an incident?** Morgan shook his head, as Chansey slowly passed him a key, a short chain connecting it to a thin rectangle of plastic with rounded corners, the number '38' embossed in black on the middle; the plastic itself was white, with the shape of a Pokecentre roof in red on it.

"No, thanks. I'll be fine, I have someone on my team who can help." He turned, walking away from the desk as Chansey stepped out from behind the counter, watching him nervously.

With a click, the key turned and the door swung open. Morgan paused, rapping a knuckle against it, hearing the dull clang of metal. He shrugged, entering the room and flicking the light switch as he closed the door.

The room itself was as it should be, for first conversations; little furniture, and what there was could clearly be seen as bolted down. A bed, with a cabinet and thin closet were about all that the room held, with a small carpet in the centre of the floor. A door to the side was open, and through it Morgan glimpsed an en suite bathroom. Pulling a ball from his belt, he rubbed a finger over the top before feeling the shape of an 'S' in it.

"Come on, Serena, out with you." The ball opened in a burst of light, forming into Serena. She looked around, glaring, as her fangs slid into position with a faint click.

**Where is she? I still need to deal with that human.** Morgan shook his head, walking over and sitting on the bed. He slapped a hand against the mattress and Serena hissed slightly.

**I'm not a mutt. Ask me to sit beside you, don't just summon me.** Morgan closed his eyes, taking a breath and letting it out slowly.

"Serena. Get up on the bed." She paused, looking at him, before moving over and up beside him, coiling up on the bed.

**What is it?** He sighed, sitting still for several seconds, before speaking.

"What have I told you..? About humans, and how to act?" Serena blinked, tongue flicking lightly against his cheek.

**Don't attack, don't take what they say literally, don't trust them if you're not sure, and don't eat them.** Morgan nodded, before pointing at her.

"And you broke that first rule." Serena scowled, shaking her head.

**No. I didn't attack her, I was trying to get those Pokémon free. They shouldn't be sold like that, they-** Morgan cut her off, facing her, face creased with anger.

"No! No excuses!" Serena recoiled slightly, looking at him.

**I'm not making an excuse. I'm telling you the truth.** Morgan scowled, standing up, leaning over her.

"Then what the hell was up with you?! You wrapped around and tried crushing that woman!" Serena glared at him, snapping her jaws together even as she lowered her head.

**She deserved it. You shouldn't have interfered.** Morgan clenched his hands together, fingernails digging into the skin of his palms.

"Shouldn't have? Serena, you have no idea what I did for you!" He reached out, gripping her chin and yanked her head up, looking her in the eyes even as she tried to pull away.

"I risked ending up arrested and in prison for you!" He shook her head, reaffirming his grip with both hands, one on either side of her muzzle.

"They would have stripped my license! I would have lost all chances of being a Trainer, Gulpin would be released and you would be put down!" He threw her away, Serena's head and neck sprawled over her coils as he clenched his fists again.

"Don't ever speak like that! I intervened with your attack, I've spent hours in a cell, then been questioned, not because I wanted to keep my license, but so you can still be my partner and not end up in the Centre for killing a human..!" Serena looked up at him, before turning her head away and hissing slightly, coils ruffling the bed as she tightened them up.

…**I'm sorry.** Morgan groaned, pressing a palm against his face. He straightened up, walking away from her and slammed a fist into the wall. He looked back, shoulders slumping, voice low with regret.

"You always say that. Every time something causes trouble, it's 'I'm sorry.' from you. Sorry for attacking a Pokémon, sorry for hurting a human, sorry for-…" He sighed, shaking his head and looked away again, pushing open the door to the bathroom fully.

"I'm going to shower. Stay in this room, Serena, and wait. When I get back, we're speaking to Gulpin." He entered the bathroom, slamming the door shut as Serena flinched slightly. She stayed on the bed for several more seconds, before the door opened enough for a backpack and pile of clothes to get pushed out, slamming shut once more. She sighed, lowering her head onto her coils, flat of her tail idly rubbing her muzzle as the sound of a shower running started.

…**He's right… I did over-react. **She looked around the room, before scowling in anger. It was obviously night time, and her body reminded her that it was so late when a vicious-sounding growl erupted from her stomach. She glanced at the backpack, before hooking her tail through a strap and pulling it up onto the bed. Although it took a few minutes, she managed to open the buckle by biting down and tugging, squeezing enough to slip it free and nudged open the backpack.

Rooting around in it turned up a couple of bandage rolls, a ruptured canteen, a segmented box of dried plants and a canister holding a syringe and a few vials, as well as a notebook and several pencils. She paused, nudging the notebook so it fell open to a blank page. Slowly dragging her chin over it she turned the pages, pausing as she came across a drawing.

Marked out in pencil across the cream material was an image. It showed Serena, coiled up near a wooded area, head resting on her body eyes closed. She smiled slightly, dragging to the next page. This one showed a Cascoon tucked into a fork on a tree, resting on a branch jutting from the trunk. A Wurmple clung to the wood beside it, silk stringing from its mouth to a leaf hanging off of the Cascoons side.

**Wow… I didn't know he drew these ones…** She continued turning the pages, working back through the notebook, each image different, and none of them had the same species in it in the same position. Wingull over the beach hut, a cluster of Rattata in an alley, even one of a Wailmer pod swimming through the ocean. She started as a hand pressed against the back of her neck.

"Get a little curious, huh?" Serena looked up at Morgan, blinking. He stood beside the bed, towel wrapped around his stomach and hanging to his knees. Water still clung to his body, and he brushed a wad of dripping hair out of his face, sitting beside her.

"I remember this. It was before I got you. We went out on a fishing trip, me and my parents. Halfway out from the beach, a pod of Wailmer surfaced. I sketched this out, and drew it when I was back home." He petted Serena, wrapping an arm around her neck and pulling her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper. But you had me so worried, I just snapped. If you're angry then you're angry, but I can't have that without you knowing the reason." Serena blinked again, staring up at him as her tongue idly flicked out over his upper stomach, replacing water with saliva.

**It's fine. I can understand. It's just… I never saw you like that before. I felt like a hatchling before an elder, waiting to be rebuked for a bad action.** Morgan sighed, petting her head gently, lifting her coils onto his lap. Serena shifted around, quickly wrapping around him from his waist to his shoulders, leaving his arms out of the loops, licking his cheek. Morgan smiled slightly, before hugging her neck and stroking her back as she licked his cheek repeatedly.

"I hope you aren't getting too comfortable, Serena. I'm not sitting here all night so you can just lick me."Serena nuzzled him, murring slightly.

**Oh, I wouldn't lick all night. I'd have to go get food at some point so you don't end up becoming a snack.** Morgan frowned at her, smacking a hand over the tip of her muzzle.

"No, no way. Not so soon. I told you about those jokes, and I mean it. Other trainers have translators, and if they or a Pokémon hear that and tell someone you'll get us both in trouble. This room is soundproof, but I don't want you getting in the habit of such jokes." Serena pulled back slightly, before nodding.

**Sorry. I was just… Just trying to lighten the mood.** Morgan rested his hand on her neck, gently petting her as he looked at the door.

"You might have been trying to lighten it, but it can still cause trouble with that sort of joke. Please. At least don't say them when we're in a city or town." Serena nodded, nuzzling his chin and licking his cheek.

**Alright. I won't make jokes.** Morgan nodded, slipping his arms under the coils and unravelling them one at a time, before standing up.

"I ran a shallow bath of hot water. You can go wash up in there, while I dry and dress." Serena nodded, heading through to the bathroom, tail flicking the door shut behind her. Morgan stood, repacking his backpack and dropping it in the corner of the room. He rummaged through it, pulling out a pair of pyjama tops and bottoms and throwing them onto the bed before removing his towel and starting to dry his hair. He sighed, glancing at the balls on his belt, before walking to the bedside table. A small phone was beside it, and he picked it up. After a few seconds, the phone was answered by a Chansey. He lifted a paper menu beside the phone, scanning over it.

"Hey, uh… Could I place a room service to room thirty-eight? I'd like… a plate of raw steak, three plates of mixed berries and raw steak, and one bowl of stew." He waited until the Chansey confirmed his order, before hanging up and resuming drying himself.

Morgan had just finished dressing in his pyjamas when there was a knock at the door. He opened it, stepping back as a Chansey stepped through carrying two trays. One had a plate and a bowl while the other had three plates, before the Chansey set them both on the bed.

"Thanks. Do I have to pay at the desk?" The Chansey shook its head, bowing as it placed the plates and bowl on the table.

**No. All food and drink is included in the payment for your room. I'll take the trays and come for the plates and bowl in the morning. Sleep well, and good luck.** The Chansey left the room with the trays, before Morgan walked to the bathroom and knocked.

"Serena, food is here." He slowly opened the door as Serena slid out of the bathtub, carrying in his used towel. Hanging it upon the towel rack he took down a dry one, walking over and crouching beside her. He started drying her, rubbing the towel in the same way as her scales, finished with a quick wipe over her tail.

**What did you get?** Morgan left the bathroom after hanging the towel up to dry, gesturing to the plates.

"Stew for me, a plate of steak for you, and three plates of steak and berries for the Gulpin. Don't complain, I know you snacked a couple of Pokémon in the grass while we were on our way to Mauville." Serena huffed slightly, biting the meat on her plate. Flicking her head upwards saw most of the meat pulled in, the rest slipping through her mouth as she swallowed it. Morgan lifted the bowl, a spoon resting in it and started to eat.

**Fine. But I needed something to eat after the fights.** Morgan nodded, petting her and moving the other plates away. He lifted the ball with Gulpin in it, opening the ball and letting it out. Gulpin looked around, a curious 'Gul' coming from it.

"Hey. Those plates have food for you to eat." Gulpin looked at Morgan, before turning to the plates. It moved over, stubby hands gripping the plate a second before the mouth yawned open and it scooped the entire plate and food into its mouth, swallowing loudly. It quickly gulped down the three plates, swelling slightly before letting out a content sigh.

"How was it?" Morgan fished a black rubber glove from the backpack, pulling it on before gently petting Gulpins back.

"Gul, ulpin." Serena laughed slightly.

**He says it was a good snack.** Morgan sighed, shaking his head.

"Another Pokémon with a large appetite, huh..? Well, fine… So, a he right?" Serena nodded, before Morgan looked back at Gulpin.

"OK, Gulpin. Since I caught you, I'm your trainer now. I'll feed you, and teach you and help you get stronger. In return, you need to do as I tell you and when I tell you during a battle. Out of battle… We'll work on becoming friends, OK?" Gulpin looked at him for several seconds, belching absent-mindedly as a half-melted plate spat onto the floor in front of him.

"Gul." Serena nodded, tail hooking Morgan backwards from the plate as it continued to melt.

**He says OK. **Morgan nodded, petting Gulpin with his gloved hand again.

"OK. So, a name… Do you have one?" Gulpin shook his head, before Morgan nodded.

"OK. How about… Gerald?" Gulpin nodded, a happy 'pin' coming from it. Morgan smiled, petting him more before standing.

"Alright. It's late, so we need to sleep. Tomorrow we'll talk more. If I can trust you to not eat me or Serena or to poison me, you're welcome onto the bed." Morgan stood, tilting the bowl and drinking the remains of the stew before placing it on the plate Serena had eaten from.

"Well, good night you two." He pulled back the cover of the bed, climbing in and pulling it over and Serena slithered under the cover. She quickly coiled around Morgan's ankles, working up his body until her head resting beside him. He chuckled, petting her as she licked his cheek.

"Gerald, the more we talk the faster I'll be able to understand you. This metal thing on my ear is a translator, but it works through exposure. Serena can act as a translator until it learns your language." Gerald, laying at the foot of the bed nodded at him before relaxing, sprawling out slightly.

"Night, you two."

"Gulp."

**Night, Morgan. Gerald says night.** Morgan turned off the light, a switch beside the bed working the same as the one by the door and disconnected the translator. He set it on the bedside table, rubbing his ear as it was freed from the confines of the box and relaxed, closing his eyes. In a few minutes, all three were asleep and dreaming of their individual dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

A Poisoning of the Heart

Alright, a few people did ask for some clarification about the whole police thing. Yes, Serena did indeed hurt the woman with the Eevees. Morgan was arrested, and questioned and so forth. The thing that I seemed to have not done very clearly, however, was that the Alakazam belonging to Jenny used telepathic control. He fixed it so that Morgan wasn't punished, or arrested.

In response to those questioning why nothing has happened with relation to the whole 'corrupt E4' thing, it's accepted that they're the strongest trainers in the region; it's not as easy to just get them for something, because considering how any funding for the police would come from E4-based on structure in games and anime where they are the equivalent of the regions government, it's a balance between police rising to what they stand for, and keeping the funding needed to ensure the region is safe. I'm sorry that this was so long, but I did want to get it clear this time; so hopefully this helps, and please R&amp;R!

XOXOXOXOXO

"Speech"=Talking  
**Speech**=Translated Poketalk  
_Speech_=Telepathy  
*Speech*=Thoughts

Morgan yawned, stretching and slowly opening his eyes. The familiar weight of Serena was spread over his stomach and legs, her head resting on a coil. He smiled, gently petting her and looking around. Sprawled over the pillow beside him, body less round and more oval due to being relaxed and spread out, Gerald snored lightly. A large patch of the pillow beneath him was damp, and as another snore rumbled forth a small drip of drool feel onto the pillow.

"Huh… I'll have to be careful when we're in the tent..." He carefully sat up, rolling his arms and stretching again. Carefully moving himself backwards and shuffling his legs out from under Serena, he slipped out of the bed and onto the floor. Yawning, he walked towards the bathroom and entered it before closing the door.

Serena stirred, slowly opening her eyes and blinking sleepily. She yawned, cracking her jaws slightly, before looking at Gerald.

**Huh. Still sleeping. **She slid off of the bed and onto the floor, pushing the bathroom door open. The shower curtain was drawn, and the sound of running water filled the air along with steam.

**Hey, Morgan, can I go get food?** The curtain twitched, before Morgan leaned around it and looked at her, hair plastered flat. He grabbed the translator off of the small shelf along the wall, clipping it in place.

"Serena! I've told you not to come in when I'm busy!" She tilted her head slightly, flicking her tongue.

**Can I go eat?** He sighed, pushing a clump of hair away from his eyes.

"I thought that the steak I got you last night would have lasted a little longer. Maybe until dinner today, even." Serena shook her head, nudging her stomach with the flat of her tail.

**Nope. It's soft, raw meat. No hide to get through, and it was de-boned of all but that little round bit in the middle. No trouble for a nights work.** Morgan nodded slightly, before flicking a hand at her.

"Fine, go. Just let me shower in peace. And remember the rules." Serena nodded, as he removed the translator and put it back on the shelf. She turned and left the bathroom, opening the bedroom door by hooking a fang against the door handle and tugging. As she passed out the bathroom her tail flicked the door, causing it close behind her. Heading downstairs, she raised her head and smelled at the air, tongue blinking in and out of her mouth.

There were lines of scent within the air; all kinds of meats, and toasts and fruit. Her head moved as she figured out where they all came from, before following the scent trail of food to the dining area. Pushing the door open with her head she quickly found that the room was full of trainers and jumbled conversations.

Ignoring the conversations she slithered over to the buffet, lifting her head up and looking across it. A stack of trays at the end of the table had several rows of plates and bowls beside it; past that, a collection of larger plates and bowls stored varied breakfast items. There were various kinds of berries and fruits stacked in the bowls, the ceramic itself sunk into the buffet and resting upon ice to keep it fresh and chilled.

The plates supported a helping of other breakfast things; there were rolls, small packets containing a few slices of bread in brown and white, packets of butter, various breakfast meats and mini packets of cereal, along with small jugs of milk stored in a fridge.

**Huh. Who knew humans were so picky about the stuff they eat…** She flicked her tongue out, leaning over the buffet to investigate the plates of meat. She paused, tilting her head as the conversations behind her died down. Shaking her head slightly she worked a fang under the plate of bacon to loosen it, gripping the edge with her mouth and pulling it free, stopping as a hand gripped it on the other side.

"And what do you think you are doing with this?" Serena looked up to see Nurse Joy, keeping one hand firmly on the plate while the other was planted on her hip, frowning down at her. Serena glanced from side to side, flicking her tongue out and pulling a rasher into her mouth, swallowing quickly.

**I'm getting breakfast.** Joy frowned a little more, tugging the plate and pulling it away from her.

"Your trainer?" Serena nodded up at the ceiling, coiling her body up.

**Showering. He said I could go get food when I asked.** Joy nodded slightly, before taking a cloth from her pocket and wiping the edge of the plate clean, then placed it back in the buffet.

"Well, you'll have to wait for him, or get someone with arms or psychic powers to help you get a plate of food. I understand you must be hungry, but I can't allow you to pick up and move plates of food with your mouth or tail." Serena sighed, before nodding slightly.

**OK, nurse. I'll… Go get someone with arms. **Joy nodded, before petting her and turning away and leaving. Serena smiled, before leaving the dining area, heading upstairs again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Morgan opened the bedroom door, wearing his jeans, rubbing a towel across his head to dry his hair, looking down at a Chansey. He pulled the translator from his pocket, clipping it into place, and smiled.

**Uh, sir… You're needed in the dining area… It's rather urgent.** The smile slid off of his face, replaced by a look combined from fear and exhaustion. He dropped the towel to the floor, before stepping out and closing the door.

"Let's just get this over with… What happened?" The Chansey turned, leading him through the Centre towards the dining area.

**Well, uh, the issue is with your Pokémon…** Morgan sighed, nodding slightly.

"What did she do?"

**Well, sir, it's not her… It's them…** He blinked in confusion, murmuring the word 'they' before turning his head as the sound of shouting became evident.

"Oh, great, now what…" He stepped around the Chansey, running ahead and pushing through the doors, stepping into what looked like an area a bomb had gone off in. Several tables were broken, and shattered ceramic coated the floor. Food was scattered across the floor, walls, and a few even clung to the ceiling. And stood in the centre, was Nurse Joy, shouting in anger at Serena and Gerald. He took a step forwards, jumping and letting out a short cry as a piece of ceramic dug spitefully into his bare foot.

"You! You have some explaining to do!" Morgan looked up, as Nurse Joy strode over, ceramic crunching beneath her shoes; she grabbed his arm, pulling him across the floor towards his Pokémon, ignoring his stuttered attempts of protest and shouts as he trod on ceramic.

"Do you have any idea what these two have done?!" Morgan looked around, sitting on a chair and raising his feet off the floor.

"Uh… Provoking a Voltorb into Self-Destructing..?" Joy glared, poking a finger into his chest.

"I would rather they had. I told your Seviper to go get someone with either hands, or psychic powers, to help her get breakfast, since I couldn't let her use her mouth to handle food that isn't portioned. I came back when I heard shouting, to see the Gulpin sat in the middle of the buffet, handling the food." Morgan glanced at Gerald, who was busy licking his hands.

"Uh… But he does have hands…" Joys eyes narrowed, a sound rather like a growl rising from her.

"He is a Poison type. Handling bare food in a self-service area. Anyone could have ended up being poisoned by mistake. And, to make things worse, they started a fight and one of the guys from here is unable to find his Wingull.!." Serena lifted her head, hissing angrily.

**We didn't start it!** Joy jabbed a hand in her direction, silencing her.

"Everyone says it was you two."

"Gul. Gulpin ulpi, pi-pin!" Serena looked at him, before turning back.

**He says that the only reason everyone says that is because they're annoyed they all lost to two Poisons.** Joy opened her mouth to speak, before turning round as a Chansey tugged her skirt.

**Nurse..? Some of the Pokémon are showing symptoms of potential toxin-induced haemophilia and tissue necrosis from multiple variations of toxins causing spontaneous amplifications of effects. **Joy nodded, before speaking in a rushed voice as she left with the Chansey.

"You three are going to clean this room, and repair anything that can be repaired, then you're leaving the Centre with all of your things. Before noon!" Morgan stared as the door swung closed. There was a moment of silence before Gerald shook slightly. He belched, a small cluster of white feather spraying out over the floor, and Serena chuckled.

**When did you get that bird-** Morgan grabbed Serena by the back of the head, and Gerald by the body, before shaking gently.

"Focus! We have, let's see, uh… Four and a half hours to clean this room, pack our things, and leave this Centre. Gerald, clean up those feathers first of all, we'll talk about that later. Serena, get upstairs and find me my trainers. I'll go get some cleaning stuff from a Chansey. He stood, picking his way through the chaos on the floor before stepping out, followed by Serena. She turned, heading up the stairs as Morgan spoke to a Chansey nearby, ignoring the small crowd in the lobby that were glaring at him, or holding injured Pokémon.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"And next time you come back, you had better prove that your Pokémon are more behaved, and that you deserve to be in here!" Morgan flinched as Joy shouted after him, touching the two Pokeballs on his belt as most of those in the street stared at him curiously. He sighed, before slinging his backpack over his shoulders, shrugging it into a more comfortable position, and started walking down the street. After passing several blocks, he glanced to his left, seeing what looked like a bike shop. He paused, before shrugging and stepping towards it.

Several bikes were outside, secured to bike railings as examples of available colours and models; he ran his hands over one of the bikes, before turning and entering the store. A bell jingled as he opened the door, passing a few others within to step up to the desk. The man behind it looked up, smiling happily.

"Well hello there. How can I help you today?" Morgan glanced around slightly.

"Well, uh… We're in a bike shop, and you're behind the counter, so… I was curious about the bikes?" The man nodded, passing him two small leaflets from beneath the desk.

"We stock a variety of colours, these days, and recently we have upgraded our stock; although we primarily deal with our original, specialised bicycles, we can also send for an overseas delivery of the multi-gear bikes that prove more popular elsewhere." Morgan nodded slightly, opening the leaflets. One detailed an Acro bike, while the other covered the Mach bike.

"So… What sort of payment is it? Or are they out for loan, and rental?" The man smiled at him again, before gesturing to the leaflets.

"We sell our stock for the price of five hundred-thousand Pokedollars. Once one bike is purchased, provided it is returned in good condition; used bikes can be returned, you see, as long as nothing is broken, it's all been repaired and treated correctly, and you have the receipt still. Returning it within a week will get you a refund, with the amount dependent upon how used the bike is and how damaged it is, or for free you can exchange it with the bike of the other kind.

Alternatively, for those who are registered trainers, we offer a seventy-five percent discount; that means trainers pay only one hundred and twenty five thousand Pokedollars. Provided, that is, said trainer has good credit and minimal issues with their account funds. For a ten percent extra payment, and a delay of five to eight days, we can send abroad for the multi-gear bikes." Morgan nodded slowly, before tapping a leaflet.

"I like the sound of the Mach bike. Can I see one of those?" The man nodded happily, stepping out from behind the counter and entering a room at the back of the shop. He came back carrying a bundle of metal and wheels, and with several quick pulls unfolded it into the shape of a racing bike.

"All of our bikes come with this, that is the key areas can be unlocked, allowing it to fold up and fit into a backpack or satchel, with a little shoving for the latter. They're constructed from racing-grade aluminium, rendering them very light and responsive, and they are given internal structural support through cross-braces at regular intervals. The wheels for a Mach bike are constructed for the ideal speed lover, being at the point where they're thin enough for the fastest speed possible without making them too thin to be unsafe for urban use." Morgan nodded, taking the bike as the man passed it over to him; it was incredibly light, with thin wheels, and handle bars that curved down from the crossbar and back to form a shape that hands could sit in, the brakes taking the shape of a moulded grip along the handles. The crossbar of the handles had an odd, curved projection, spanning both above and below the bar a short distance.

"It's light, yeah… I could run with this on my back, easily." The man chuckled, nodding, before gesturing to the doorway."

"All of our potential customers are allowed to take the demonstration bikes and test them; so long as you stay within the city limits, of course. You could take it all around the border of Mauville, but take the bike a step outside of that and the brakes will automatically lock, as well as sounding an alarm. Take care with this one, it has a stopping distance; people have set it off on mistake, by skidding across that border." Morgan nodded, shaking the hand of the man with a grin.

"OK. I'll be careful, thanks." He turned, leaving the store and set the bike on the floor. He shook it, just to see if any parts would suddenly fold away beneath it, before stepping over and straddling it. Resting back on the seat, he had to lean forwards slightly to grip the handlebars comfortably. Looking around and checking the street was clear, he placed a foot on the pedal and kicked forwards, beginning to cycle down the street.

Within seconds he was crouching low to the bike, pedalling fast enough for a wind to whip and yank at his jacket. He grinned, glancing down at the projection of the crossbar; leaning close to it let him still see, but it also protected his eyes from the wind sheeting back over him. Approaching a corner, he turned the handlebars, almost getting thrown from the bike as it whipped around the corner faster than a Skitty darting after a laser pointer.

He wobbled from side to side, stopping the pedalling and coasting down the street, the design of the bike preventing as much speed loss as it could; the next corner he was much more careful with, leaning as he took it to keep balanced, before pedalling. After several minutes, and getting thrown off a few times, he finally walked it back into the bike shop.

"Ah, hello! How was it?" Morgan shrugged, glancing down at a slightly bent handlebar, passing the bike back slowly.

"Sorry about the handles… I, uh… Those corners…" The man nodded, waving a hand at him as he took the bike and folded it up.

"No need to worry. Everyone gets thrown from the Mach their first ride, minor damages like this are fine. We had one person walk back in with the bike in one hand, and the front wheel in the other, you know." He chuckled slightly, as Morgan pulled his Pokedex out and tapped the screen several times, calling up the balance page.

"So… What are the payment methods..?" The man stepped behind the counter, placing the folded bike on it and lifting a wrench, beginning to unscrew the handlebar.

"There are a few. We take bulk payment, which is obviously the best way if it is affordable; there is payment in segments, but that proves a little more expensive. Bike insurance is only when you have fully paid for it, and if something happens to a partially-paid bike, you'll have to fund the repairs. Of course, it's entirely up to the individual; payment in segments is also up to the buyer, because we take payments in various ranges. You could pay it in anything from ten to a hundred segments." Morgan nodded, closing the Pokedex again.

"OK… So, uh, what else is there?" With a slight grunt, and a sharp tug, the damaged handlebar popped free from the bike.

"If you decide to pay in segments, then there's a down payment to be done; one sixth of the number of payments totalled. So, let's say you decide to pay in sixty segments. One sixth of that is ten months payment, in bulk, allowing you the time of the next nine segments to raise the money for the rest of the segments." Morgan nodded, before sighing.

"Well… I'd love to get a Mach, but I don't think I can do it, even with the payment through segments. It's just such a large amount of money." The man paused, before clearing his throat.

"How many badges do you have?" Morgan slid the Pokedex into his pocket, before looking around slightly.

"None." The man nodded, placing the handlebar down on the counter.

"The majority of those who purchase a bike have at least one badge to their name. I would recommend that you come back after acquiring one, perhaps two if you prefer, in order to help. More badges means more challenges from other trainers because you've proven that you can put up a good fight, so that's more cash coming in for you." Morgan nodded, shaking the man's hand again.

"Thanks, anyway, for the help." He nodded at Morgan, before tapping the bike with the wrench.

"Whenever you're ready, you can come back to collect a bike. I wish you the best of luck." Morgan nodded, before leaving the store. Stopping outside it he sighed, before looking up as several people ran past. Frowning slightly, he turned and followed them; joining onto the back of a large group, crowding in at the windows of several nearby houses. The windows were open, and someone had pulled the TV's to the windows, turning it up for the crowds to hear.

On every TV screen was the same image; a solid, matte emerald green background, with a symbol in solid grey. On the left of the background, a volcano formed the bottom left, a jet of magma spearing up; opposite it, and leaning in at the same angle, was a whirlpool. Between them, an aeroplane was depicted, the wings bridging the two other symbols, forming a rough 'A'.

On the right, stood a single person. Standing upright with arms held in front of their body and hands clasped together at the waist upon the emerald-set pommel of a darkly stained wooden cane, they wore a pair of black, pinstripe trousers and heavily shined shoes of a green so dark it appeared black until the light caught it. Over that, a long sleeved cream shirt was worn in a perfect state, with the only creases being those along the sleeves, tucked into the trousers perfectly. The outfit was topped off with a grass-green waistcoat done up with five polished red buttons, and a mask covered the persons face; the eyes were shielded behind lenses coloured black but for a yellow circle in each; the mask was decorated in such a way it resembled the head of the Legendary, Rayquaza.

"Ladies and gentleman, do I have your attention now?" A smooth voice flowed from the TV speakers, as rich as coffee and sweet as honey; it was the voice of someone who knew exactly how to speak to a crowd and keep all of the attention. It stroked across the ears, caressed the mind, drawing attention even when it was unwanted; the crowd as helpless as the Goldeen before a baited hook.

"My name is Icarus. I am here today, in order to announce to the Hoenn region-all at once, such is my power-that a new order is coming. Everyone trusts the Elite Four, to keep the region running. After all, they are the strongest trainers, and therefore must be best at keeping the region safe. They are also recognised as being at the top of society. However, today I believe that I shall claim otherwise.

Many years ago, now, this region faced the threats of two groups of eco-terrorists. Now, I will admit that the intentions were good, and bad. Increasing the landmass is a valuable idea, as most of this planet is water, and volcanic soil is very fertile for growing. Increasing the water surface is a valuable idea, because even if we all had to live like Pacifidlog, we could get all we needed to live from the ocean resources.

But the infighting between Magma and Aqua ruined them; as did their focus not on ability, but numbers. Together, they could drag down the opponents. One to one, or even two to one with the numbers in their favour, they still lost, because they were not skilled. I have spent many years reforging the remnants of these two teams, into a stronger, better, talented force.

I am here, to announce the rise of Team Aero. The oceans are filthy and polluted with trade, ship waste, derelicts and wrecks. The land is being taken over; slowly, yes, but surely, by humans. We destroy, raze, and burn so that we may construct buildings and industries. It is very rare for humans to live in balance with this planet; Fortree and Pacifidlog are two examples. Therefore, we seek to control the only area that is still primarily untouched; the sky. Aeroplanes and zeppelins exist, but have had so little time to affect our skies.

You can choose, now. You can allow us our ways, and live happily as soon as we leave this pitiful surface; or you can resist, and be crushed beneath us. Or, for the very few trainers who can truly prove their strength, then you can seek to join us." He raised the cane in one hand, tapping the top of it to his mask.

"We are here, we are awake, and we will survive. The choice is yours, everyone. Ensure it is the correct one…" The cane dropped down with the arm, the end hitting the floor with a sharp clack, and a second later the transmission ended. The crowd looked around, murmuring anxiously. Morgan scowled, shaking his head.

"Great. Now we have to stop another group of idiots from destroying Hoenn because they've got a big opinion of their self." Several people glanced towards him, but most continued to talk anyway. He pushed through the crowd, leaving the other side, and started through the city. He had to reach at least the entrance to Route 117.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Well, how do you think it went?" As the voice spoke, a woman looked over. She wore knee-length, emerald shorts with several pockets and a sky blue crop-top that exposed her stomach. A pair of flying goggles resting on her head, holding the shoulder long hair out of her eyes while a white scarf wrapped around her neck, the two ends hanging down her back out of the way, and she nodded.

"It went great, Icarus. You really know how to talk to people." Icarus nodded, softly tapping his cane against the floor as he thought.

"I suppose. I must admit, I don't see the point in this outfit. If everyone must wear a uniform, then what is there to show we're different from the two groups that came before, hmm? We have different aims, and yet we must look and sound like them to anyone outside our group, Anya." The woman, Anya, shrugged slightly before tapping a finger to her scarf. It was decorated on both sides of her neck with a series of chevrons, a pattern formed from thick black bars and thin, blue bars.

Her scarf, in particular, had one chevron that was three fingers thick, and above it a trio of chevrons that were but a finger thick.

"Well, the fact we have a much better organisational structure is one thing, Icarus. I mean, it's obvious that I'm a higher rank than, say… That guy." She gestured to a man, walking past and wrapping up a line of thick cable; he was wearing a similar outfit, consisting of knee-length emerald shorts with multiple pockets, but instead of the crop-top wore a full shirt of the same blue, the sleeves ending at his elbows. He also had flying goggles on his head, on top of a close-cut hairstyle. A white scarf, wrapped around his neck with the loose ends hanging down his back, had three of the chevrons on the sides, each at a finger wide; rather than the straight lines on Anya's scarf, these were shaped like V's, sat one inside the other..

"To us, yes, but then we understand the meaning. I don't doubt that many people would have no clue what the number of chevrons represent. And, besides, that is beside the point Anya. They also had a system of organising; the leader, the Admins, then the Grunts. It was a hopeless expression, really, to concentrate their meagre strength into so few individuals." Anya chuckled, nodding slightly.

"Oh, and you feel that you've done better then, Icarus?" Icarus tilted his head forwards slightly, pointing at her.

"Yes, I do, Chief Marshal. I admit that we are of lower numbers than either of our predecessors; but that it beside the point. We have perhaps… three or four individuals beneath each of the Sergeants. There are five Sergeants beneath a Flight Sergeant, and each Flight Sergeant is directly below a Warrant Officer. And then we get the higher ranks; Flying Officers, Squadron Leaders, Commodores, all the way up to the two Chief Marshals…" Anya nodded, before gesturing at him.

"And then you…The Marshal of Team Aero." Icarus nodded, before glancing around. Most of the broadcasting equipment had been packed away already, the practice the team had taken before performing the broadcast easily helping before the police arrived. Abruptly, before he could speak again, there was shouting from up above. Icarus looked up, seeing a member of Aero calling down from the roof, through a window.

"Sir! Vehicles moving in from the north, with a Pokémon escort!" Icarus nodded, before turning to the side.

"Sergeant. These are your men. Give the order." The sergeant nodded, snapping out a salute before dropping the cable he held and strode forwards, shouting orders and snapping out at those who were too slow.

"I believe it is time for us to go, Chief Marshal…" Icarus turned away from the commotion in the room, pushing a pair of windows wide open. A powerful swipe of the cane broke free the framework between them, forming one large opening. He tapped the emerald at the top of his canes decorated top, and it suddenly opened up, a burst of red light revealing a Skarmory.

"Scythe. It is time to go." The Skarmory nodded, hopping onto the window ledge as Icarus climbed onto his back. Anya saluted to him, before turning away.

"I'll supervise the emergency removal of the broadcasting equipment, sir, while the squad deals with the approaching vehicles. Good luck, and may there be a tail wind for you." Icarus nodded, saluting in return, before tapping the end of his cane to Scythe's wing. With a crouch, and a jump forwards he was quickly flying away as the sounds of battle rose up suddenly.

Icarus looked back, seeing those who had gone to fight were riding their Pokémon and circling the vehicles; easily seen to belong to the police, now he was outside the building. He smiled behind the mask, watching as the Weather Institute quickly faded into the distance. The satellite, although not intended to broadcast, had done so remarkably well when re-aligned and fed a signal from inside the facility.

"Everything is falling into place, Scythe. Soon, we will care not for the ground or the ocean, but for the sky; the only place that humanity has not truly had the time to ruin. All else will fall beneath us, as Aero rule over the largest kingdom of the world in prosperity." Scythe nodded slightly, cawing in agreement as he tilted to the side and flew towards a sandstorm, just visible as the edge off the horizon.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Gerald, use Pound!" The Gulpin nodded, his body marked with several bruises, lunging forwards and swinging a glowing hand. The Roselia cried out on the impact, flying back into the grass and landing on its back. Morgan grinned, nodding as Gerald turned to face him.

"Good job. You'll get better in no time." He turned to face the trainer opposite him, who had picked up the Roselia in his arms and was carrying her. The trainer looked back up at Morgan, before standing.

"Thanks for the battle." Morgan nodded, before shaking the hand of the other trainer. The two of them removed Pokedexs from their pockets, touching the top of them together so both were screen-up.

"How much was the payment we agreed on?" Morgan asked. The other trainer tapped his screen several times, swiping upwards as the sound of coins rattling played, and several hundred Pokedollars transferred between the accounts.

"Seven hundred Pokedollars, as agreed." Morgan smiled, putting the Pokedex back in his pocket and recalled Gerald. The trainer recalled his Roselia, and closed his Pokedex.

"Good luck." Morgan nodded, replying in kind before turning and walking along the path; it wound through an area spotted with lakes, wooded areas and large patches of blossoming flowers, the air sweet with the scent of various plants.

**So, why didn't you let me fight?** Morgan looked at Serena, before petting her head gently.

"Because, as easily as you would have won that battle, I can't rely on you all of the time. I need to train everyone else, who I capture. After all, if I did use just you, and one day you fainted, then I would be left undefended. It's better to spread my defence through everyone, than focussing it on one." Serena rolled her eyes slightly.

**Oh, so phio... philos... So...** Morgan chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"Philosophical?" Serena nodded, gently pressing her head against his hand.

**Yeah, that one. I don't get why humans spend so much time trying to make sense of everything. Stuff happens, things change, there's a good reason, that's the end. But you look for reasons for the reasons, and eventually you're all just gonna work yourselves to the end.** Morgan shrugged, before scratching his neck.

"Yeah, I can understand some of what you say. We know a lot about the world because we ask questions; and so do you, a lot of them, for someone who doesn't seem to mind not knowing a lot of things." Serena hissed, butting his thigh.

**I don't ask like a human. I ask more about what I need to know, not what I want.** Morgan smiled, before scratching under her chin gently, a slight hiss coming from Serena.

"Well, if you say so. But, anyway... I'd say we're perhaps halfway towards Vendanturf. With luck we'll get there by late afternoon. Then we'll be perhaps... two, maybe three days away from Rustboro. Certainly going to get some fights on the way, and with luck some other team members." Serena nodded, tongue flicking out gently.

**Huh. You'll never guess who's up ahead, Morgan.** He frowned, before looking along the path.

"Who?" Serena grinned up at him, as a loud rustling came from the trees, a second before a Mightyena lunged and tackled Moran to the floor. He barked happily, licking his face repeatedly.

**It's Luke.** Morgan smiled, pushing the excitable Mightyena away.

"I can tell, Serena..." He sat up, petting Luke, who nuzzled his hand and licked his cheek again.

**Hi! I didn't know you were here! **Morgan smiled, standing up and scratching Luke between the ears, the canine murring happily and nuzzling into the scratches.

"So... Is Beverly around somewhere?" Luke nodded, grinning up at him.

**Yeah! Come on!** He grabbed Morgan's hand with his mouth, careful not to break the skin, and turned to run down the path. Morgan stumbled after him, running to avoid being dragged on his butt to wherever Beverly was. He quickly failed, as Luke ran between some trees and he tripped over a fallen branch, Luke happily dragging him through the undergrowth.

"Luke, what are you doing?!" Morgan looked up to see Beverly hurrying over, as Luke sat beside him and let go of his hand, grinning wider.

**I found a friend!** Morgan sat up, wincing and pulling several twigs and thorns from his clothes as Serena slid between the trees to coil up beside him.

"Morgan? Are you OK?" He nodded slightly, standing and brushing his hair for any rouge plant life.

"Yeah... Although now I know how it feels to be the stick that gets thrown for a game of fetch..." Serena nuzzled his arm, hissing slightly at Luke, before Morgan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up against himself.

"Don't even think of it, Serena, he wasn't trying to hurt me." She glared slightly, before licking his chin and coiling around his torso, head resting on his shoulder.

"Uh... Are you OK..?" Morgan nodded, placing a hand on a tree.

"Yeah, yeah... Just, uh... Is there somewhere I can sit down..? I think my feet are sinking into the earth..." Serena hissed in annoyance, squeezing tighter slightly as Beverly helped him over to a tree stump. Morgan sat down, groaning slightly, before rubbing Serena's back.

"So, how is your travel so far?" Beverly shrugged, before sitting beside him. Luke walked over, leaning against her and set his head on her lap. Beverly smiled, gently petting him before replying.

"Not too bad. I didn't feel like staying in Mauville, so we camped out; went in, got healed and left straight away. I'd have been further along, but Luke ate a berry that was past best and had to spend a few days in the Centre. I got a new Pokémon, too." Morgan nodded, smiling.

"Neat, so did I. A Gulpin, you?" Beverly giggled slightly.

"Of course, what else did I expect from you... I caught myself a Plusle, actually. He's an adorable little thing. I think he went out to find something to eat; he's not exactly keen on berries unless he gathers them with his own paws." Serena laughed slightly.

**Well, he is a prey... They don't trust anything that they can't understand the origin of until it happens several times, or they see some other prey do it without a problem...** Morgan tapped her nose with a finger, frowning.

"Serena. I've told you before. You can't just refer to them as 'prey', even if they are. It's rude, and upsets the trainer. You aren't exactly helping sometimes, to prove that Poison types aren't as bad as they're made out to be." Serena rolled her eyes, before nuzzling his cheek.

**Hey, it's not my fault humans are all squeamish things who don't care about natural order. If it wasn't for the technology, or the fact you breed like Rattata, then you'd be prey just as much as a Plusle. More so, because you don't have any attacks. **Morgan sighed, shaking his head.

"You just refuse to change... Fine, just be careful what you say." He turned to Beverly, shrugging slightly.

"Sorry about her..." Beverly nodded, before reaching over to pet Serena.

"Well, what can you do. She is who she is. Even if that means she'd rather eat my Pokémon than battle them, as long as you keep her on a controlled leash, there's not much trouble." Morgan nodded, gently stroking Serena's back.

"So, you have a Plusle now? I thought you would have been one to get a Roselia, or something." Beverly laughed slightly, before shaking her head.

"Nope. Roselia are pretty, but I didn't want to catch one of them. And in any case-" Her sentence was cut off as a bush nearby rustled, a Plusle stepping out. Its back was to Morgan, and in its arms were a trio of berries. It froze, ears twitching slightly as Serena hissed softly, before dropping its berries and sprinting towards Beverly, hiding behind her legs.

"Pl-Plus..!" Beverly sighed, picking up the Plusle and putting it on her lap, petting it gently.

"Morgan, this is my Plusle, who I called Edward. Edward, this is Morgan, a friend of mine, and his Pokémon Serena. She won't hurt you." Edward looked up at her, before slowly turning to face Morgan. He smiled, before reaching over and holding his hand out to Edward.

"Hey, little fella... How are you..?" Edward sniffed his hand slightly, but remained still, staring at Serena. Morgan sighed, before reaching up and petting her slightly.

"Serena, stop staring. You're scaring the little guy." Serena rolled her eyes slightly, before looking away.

**Not my fault I stare. It's just what happens. I mean, it's easy enough to do. Stare into the eyes, hold it, and let their fear steal away any thoughts of resisting. You humans always say that we snakes can hypnotise our prey, but that's a lie. It's just a trance; if I look away for a second it's over. I can show you if you want.** Morgan shook his head, before pushing her head aside and down to his lap.

"Nope. And stay down there. I think it will be better if you don't have your head up above him in a striking position." Serena blinked slightly, her tail flicking in surprise.

**You caught that?** Morgan nodded, stroking along her neck.

"Yes. Don't forget what I've seen you do, Serena, I know most of your kinks and behaviours. Head up high, staring at them, and that tensing in your coils, you were getting ready to lunge." A nervous chuckle slipped from Serena, before she closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Was she really going to do it?" Morgan shook his head, before picking up the berries and placing them beside Edward. The Plusle looked up at him, before slowly taking a berry and sniffing it, taking a small bite.

"No. Well, maybe. I'd have stopped her, sure, if she had tried. I've done what I can to keep her... Civil... With others, but she's wild at heart. All Pokémon are, really, some more than others. Don't forget when we were talking and she tested you. She's probably seeing how well Edward would do in a threatening situation. I'd guess that she's just working out how to judge him." Beverly nodded, before hesitating slightly.

"...Did... You see the broadcast..?" Morgan paused, before nodding.

"Yeah. How did you see it?" Beverly lifted her Pokedex, flipping it open.

"Wireless, remember? It picked up the signal and played it. The display was pretty pixelated, but I heard it clearly. I don't know what to do... Last time this happened, they woke Legendaries, and it took a lot of trainers across the whole region to beat them... I mean, everyone knows there was that one trainer who really led the fight, but the only reason they did it was because of all the Leaders and trainers who they inspired..." Morgan sighed, before nodding.

"Yeah, but... This time it's different. The one who lead the last fight against a group of madmen isn't here anymore. They left the region to take up training and adventuring in other regions, and they haven't appeared since. We're on our own, and relying on the League and the police."

**I just don't get why a human could be so arrogant to do that to a Legendary. I mean, dressing as one? That's so disrespectful! **Morgan turned to Serena, eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

"Really? You consider that disrespectful? You never had a problem before with people doing that." Serena shook her head, tapping the point of her blade to his chest.

**If a human dresses as one of them in a celebration, like those parades or useless little contests your kind love, that's different. That's them using the Legendary as an icon of power, or strength, beauty or whatever fits the time. It's an act of respect. What that human is doing, is abusing Rayquaza's image. Taking the Legendary with true control of the air and sky, and twisting it to fit what he wants. It's using a being of power to further goals that would never be supported, and it will not end well.** Beverly nodded slightly, looking up at the sky through the tree branches.

"Hubris... The biggest thing that a human can do when looking for power is try to control what they can't... " Morgan sighed, before nodding in return.

"This is getting too depressing. We should be talking about other things, not this. Not now. I doubt that this group will be trouble, especially after what was learned from the last two."Beverly nodded, before checking her Dex again.

"Well, it's not too late... I suppose we can walk for a little longer. Where are you heading after the next town?" Morgan nodded, unwrapping Serena and standing. Beverly did so as well, Edward sitting on her shoulder as Luke stretched and stood.

"Well, we were thinking of heading down to Rustboro. It's gonna be tough, but... The sooner we fight her, the weaker her team will be overall, especially considering that the more Badges you collect the more Pokemon you have to fight." Beverly nodded, beginning to walk with her back slung over one shoulder. Morgan pulled his on, keeping pace beside her.

"Yeah, that makes sense. We were going to pass through Rustboro first, take the ferry to Dewford Island. I was really considering that I should catch a Taillow, or a Wingull on the way; get a good team base started, train and get the Badge after." Morgan nodded, smiling slightly.

"I still don't know why you plan to train a variety. You're pretty skilled with Dark-types." Beverly laughed lightly, shaking her head at him.

"Because I want a balanced team; something to counter everything. It's a lot more open for battling and different tactics compared to single type teams like yours. I know there are dual-types out and about, but honestly there aren't enough Darks like that to make a viable team in this region..." Morgan nodded, before looking down as Luke nuzzled his leg, a large stick held in his mouth.

**Wanna play?** Morgan chuckled, before pulling the stick away and throwing it, Luke bounding after it with a bark of eagerness.

"He's still a big puppy. How do you deal with him?" Beverly shrugged, before gesturing after Luke.

"The way you do really. I play a lot and it keeps his energy level controlled. Sure, he tires me out, but he'll calm down as he gets older." Morgan nodded, as Luke barrelled towards him with the stick hanging from his mouth. Morgan smiled, taking it with a slight tug and throwing it once more.

**You know, speaking of exercise I can give him a good run-around. Just let me take after him.** Morgan shook his head, petting her slightly.

"No, he's fine. Let him run around on his own. It's easier, and I can trust that he won't end up being bitten." Serena let out a slight hiss, a wounded expression on her face.

**Morgan, you really don't trust me to not help him run?** Morgan shook his head, before petting her.

"No. Because you'll encourage him by trying to fight him. You stay here, OK?" Serena sighed, grumbling quietly before laying her head on top of Morgans head. Her fangs rested just in front of his ears, preventing her from sliding off, as Beverly laughed.

"It looks like you're hearing a hate and scarf..." Morgan shrugged, before scratching Serena's head gently.

"Yeah, well, as long as she doesn't scratch me with her fangs, she can stay there." Beverly nodded, as they continued to walk along for another hour or so, taking it in turns to throw the slowly degrading stick that Luke would keep bringing back to them. Eventually, he walked up to them and dropped it, panting heavily.

"Well, I guess this is far enough then... We should camp here for the night." Morgan nodded, shrugging Serena off onto the floor and stretching.

"Alright. Let's get the tents up, then we can see about getting a fire up and food going." He looked up at the sky, the clouds stained a burnt orange by sunset, before turning to Serena.

"Take Gerald, OK? I want you to explain to him what I expect when it comes to you two eating. No more mistakes, no accidents, and no mysterious disappearing Plusle during the night." Serena sighed, nodding slightly before taking the ball he passed her between her jaws, leaving the clearing they had stopped in. Shrugging his backpack off, he unclipped some straps holding a waterproofed bag to its side and opened it to tip out a large mass of similar material and several metal poles.

"So... What exactly do you mean by getting food going? Will we be making those two stuff, or are they gonna eat out there?" Morgan shook his head, trying to clip two of the poles together repeatedly as they just sprung apart again.

"No. I expect them to complain or argue about the lack of fresh food, but I have the supplies to feed them what they should eat since they aren't wild. But I would suggest you keep your Pokemon in their balls tonight. Gulpin can eat surprisingly large things in one go, and he's been caught for a day or so." Beverly nodded, the frame of her own tent already set up, and began pulling the material over it. Morgan sighed, jamming the frames together and twisting it into place, only to have it spring open again.

"Damnit..." He grabbed the poles, jamming them into the floor in a rough square shape before hooking the material to drape over the top of it. Beverly looked over, laughing slightly at the make-shift shelter.

"Want some help?" Morgan sighed, before nodding slightly.

"Sure. I'll start the fire going then." He crossed to a point of equidistance for the two tents, scraping a foot over the floor to remove any loose twigs, leaves and grass until it was bare mud. Scavenging several large stones to form a ring around the mud, he finally stood and scratched his head.

"Well, that's ready. Now we just have to get some sticks and leaves for kindling." Beverly nodded, stepping back from a now-assembled tent.

"There." Morgan shook his head, crouching to grab several twigs and branches off the floor.

"How did you do that?" Beverly turned round, picking up a handful of leaves, the shed plant-life crinkling and rustling from dryness.

"Well, I'd guess that unlike you I practiced with the tent at home so I could get it up fast." Morgan smirked, piling the sticks into the makeshift fire area and scooping some more up.

"Well, I had more important things to do..." He and Beverly quickly stocked the fire area with dried sticks and leaves. Reaching into his backpack, Morgan pulled out a whetstone and file. Looking up at a curious stare, he shrugged and crouched beside the kindling.

"Serena uses them to keep her fangs and tail sharp. Figured with some luck I can scrape metal over stone and get sparks." He placed the file on the whetstone, dragging it down in a swift movement. A grating sound filled the air, along with a small puff of stone powder, but no sparks. He sighed, trying it again, getting the same result.

"Well, that doesn't seem to work... Guess I need to find a flint..." Beverly sighed, shaking her head.

"Didn't you plan much of this out?" Morgan rolled his eyes, standing and repacking the stone and file in his backpack.

"I planned it, it just seems that it won't work. Not my fault." Beverly chuckled, before reaching into her own bag and passing him a lighter. He nodded as he took it, flicking back the lid and thumbing the wheel to spark up a flame. Touching it to the leaves saw them quickly burn, and he blew on them gently. Most of the leaves burned fast as he closed the lighter, with the fire burning at a slow rate underneath all the twigs.

He passed her the lighter, sitting back and opening his backpack, pulling out a can of soup and a penknife. Folding out one of the arms he cranked it up and down, peeling back the can top and sitting it on one of the stones to heat up. Beverly chuckled, empting her own can into a medium-sized metal bowl with a loop of metal over it. Fitting a forked branch to the loop she dug it into the floor, suspending the bowl over the twigs.

"You really do show off don't you." Beverly shrugged, tapping the bowl with a finger.

"I just thought about what I would need." Picking up a stick she poked the flame, moving the twigs about. After several seconds a tongue of fire snaked up and about, and the remaining kindling soon turned into a crackling fire, warming them and the food. Morgan smiled, nodding slightly and laying back on the floor.

"Well... Once this is cooked, I guess we'll feed our teams, deal with any problems... Talk for a while and then turn in for the night." She nodded, looking into the fire as Morgan stared up at the sky, clouds of dark red and edged in purple drifting across the sky. Smiling, he closed his eyes and prepared to wait for the return of his team, the food and finally sleep.


End file.
